Los caídos( nanatsu no taizai)
by Whynotman 234
Summary: Pudo ser el fin de la civilización humana y de incontables mas, pero están en el mundo de los siete pecados, inicio con uno pero pronto serán mas en busca de construir un nuevo hogar. (self insert de una nueva serie) re-subido
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ha pasado más de un mes, un mes agotador y hombre es horrible lo digo en serio y ahora estoy saliendo a la superficie de Edimburgo, hasta dónde se los vampiros no han atacado, estoy a un mes de que lo hagan.

Pero bueno que debo hacer ponerles una bomba, jajaja, me provoca risa porque eso planeo hacer, y porque llegar al mundo de los 7 pecados capitales, es una reverenda mierda si te lo pones a pensar.

Recapitulando mi universo se murió, por una civilización de dimensión infinita y el texto cómo olvidar el jodido texto.

Lamentamos informar qué el universo fue destruido por un experimento, pero no se preocupe usted y parte de su especie fueron designados en universos que ustedes consideraban ficticios aunque éstos se encuentran en una capa inferior de plano existencial ya que un solo átomo o pisca de información destruiría toda la existencia si no se codifica bien en estos universos inferiores, pero no se preocupe usted como muchas otras especies son prácticamente intocables por seres que podría considerar infinito o de nivel cero, ahora porque intocables sus cuerpos son unas pequeñas emblemas que ustedes puede modificar a voluntad se les ha conferido una total defensa contra absolutamente todo a menos que nosotros los apaguemos pero no se preocupe es casi completamente improbable que eso ocurra pero nos desviamos del tema, usted funcionará como un colonizador y antes que se lo pregunté no fueron elegidos mal, se tomaron en cuenta varios aspectos de la persona pero no se preocupe creemos que puede lograrlo, antes que nada le explicaremos sus habilidades y por habilidades me refiero a todas las que quieras, puede tener todo el poder que quiera pero esto se logra mediante las siguientes pasos, se lo pides a la inteligencia virtual pero requiere de voluntad y tiempo si no tiene mucha voluntad, con suficiente tiempo de espera puede acceder a lo que quiera de lo que usted conozca de lo que tú mides como ficción, tú ya sabe franquicias como marvel o dc por dar un ejemplo pero inicialmente y posiblemente por mucho tiempo serán cosas pequeñas también le permitirá responder muchas preguntas pero esa también gastan sus como quiera de nominarlos puntos o pp, y tú ya sabes crear cuerpos ya sea temporales o permanentes.

Después de la mierda, la carta siguió y siguió y siguió con una gran cantidad de otras cosas importantes, el punto es que tenía que esperar 3 malditas semanas, me construí un cuerpo y una pequeña bomba atómica en mi mochila luego pedí un simple disfraz de aldeano (la bomba atómica lo explicare luego).

Pero en ese tiempo, viejo creo que casi me vuelvo loco saben lo extraño y perturbador que no es tener un cuerpo físico era como estar ahí pero a la vez no, era como un sueño bien raro y también puede que los fantasmas se sientan de esta manera, yo creo.

Y luego llegó a las preguntas, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos? la vida a la gente que aprecio y quiero no les deseo algo tan malo como lo que me paso a mi solo no quiero por actuar como un idiota apurado y traumarlos.

Y eso solo fue en la primera hora de estar en el subsuelo de esta ciudad, cuando pensé en mi vida. no era perfecta pero no la cambiaba por esto, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.

Los jodidos animes son como una zona de guerra, es decir me leí el maldito manga y el anime y no me digan por Dios no me digan que no murió una cantidad enorme de gente, para empezar Los Caballeros sagrados literalmente inician una dictadura para luchar contra un enemigo del cual no tienen ningún conocimiento general y ni hablemos de la jodida guerra Santa me atrevo a decir que esta mierda fue una jodida masacre y una mierda jodida a mi parecer que me encuentro en este mundo y los demás colonizadores posiblemente en otros muy parecidos que, no va a pasar nada como esperaría en reacción a los personajes principales y las leyes del universo, ya que el poder de la amistad y demás cosa son increíbles y todo pero eso es solo para los personajes principales al resto les toca tragarse los desmadres como cuando esos dos mandamientos se terminan viviendo de lo más bien con los seres humanos de los que han estado matando, literalmente según lo que pregunte en los primeros días,mataron a miles y no quiero hablar del mes en el cual el clan demoníaco gobernó la isla, para encontrarlos viviendo sus vidas al lado de la especie de la cual asesinaron miles.

Es como si los nazis se fueran a vivir a Israel, una mierda jodida si lo pones de esa perspectiva.

Ya ni hablar de los vampiros, pero descubrí por preguntar a la inteligencia virtual la debilidad de la magia y todos los seres vivos de esta dimensión.

Ya sabes nuestra buena amiga la radiación, aparentemente la radiación en niveles superiores la disuelve a la magia, con esto tengo una ventaja titánica porque con una bomba de 10 kilotones literalmente puedo desarmar ejércitos enteros de prácticamente cualquier especie el estallido funciona de forma instantánea y en una dirección esférica pero solo para asegurarme la victoria iré pondré la bomba con el temporizador y la dejare un día antes.

Este mes no tendré ningún problema de alimentos, hice unas barras energéticas del futuro por así decirlo que me mantendrán alimentado por un maldito mes, viva la tecnología perras, también volviendo al tema de la bomba parece durar unos minutos el efecto de la radiación en el ambiente pero en los seres vivos se pega por decirlo de una manera, según la información que pregunte es suficiente con exponerlos y se jode cualquier forma de vida.

Los vampiros no serán la excepción.

En el futuro si alguien me pregunta simplemente los diré porque lo hice, yo espero excusarme (si es que algún día se enteran) que ayude a salvar a 200.000 personas.

Eso espero.

Por otro lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco

Puntaje actual: 3

Nivel de poder: 40

Fuerza: 30

Magia: 10

Espíritu: desconocido

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi nivel de poder es muy bajo y en el ámbito bueno es que nadie puede ver lo que yo siento o quiera, nadie descubrirá mis intenciones o sentimientos a menos que yo quiera con una ventaja que tenga un ser humano en una insignia tampoco me puede estudiar así que no puede sacar nada de mí a menos que lo quiera tengo la ventaja de la sorpresa.

Podría invertir en sueros de supersoldados como los del capitán américa de los cómics o del mcu cualquiera me sirve o el de prototype ser un Alex Mercer en este mundo seria genial, me pregunto como reaccionarían a mi presencia, no quiero terminar como un experimento de Merlín.

Podría aumentar mi nivel con la técnica del gran patriarca.

hay tanto que se puede hacer.


	2. capitulo 2

Entrada 2

Las cosas no salieron como esperaría con los vampiros, bueno recapitulando.

Varios sobrevivieron y se fueron a Liones donde fueron masacrados por los caballeros de un nivel bajo y los 7 pecados capitales, pero como ganaron los caballeros de bajo nivel porque, si lograron matarlos, porque perdieron sus poderes o quedaron muy mermados por parte de los vampiro debido a la radiación y viejo cuando gaste puntos para verlos morir solo puedo decir que, dieron pena en la pelea la radiación los dejo muy jodidos literalmente en el caso de los vampiros al morir se desintegraron solo la novia de Zeldris, el vampiro con forma de niño y la tipa esa de las cuchillas al estilo mortal kombat sobrevivieron.

No es por ser sádico todavía pienso que por mi intervención ellos están muertos y me provoca sentimientos encontrados, pero creo que era lo mejor para la gran mayoría.

Merlín no tuvo mucho de donde investigar, eso espero, pero aunque fuera a la cueva donde estaban sellados no encontraría nada, la radiación se fue hace mucho tiempo y por los efectos de estas y los métodos de estudios a base de magia de esta no sacara nada.

Quiero tener ventajas sobre la mayor cantidad de seres posibles, como si pudiera ella replicarlo sin el conocimiento y tecnologías necesarias.

Pero bueno todo pudo haber salido mucho peor, no era lo que esperaba pero que más da no murió nadie importante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco

Puntaje actual : 32

Nivel de poder: 150

Fuerza: 50

Magia: 100

Espíritu: desconocido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me cuesta trabajo creer que la gente de aquí de verdad no intenté desarrollar la magia, es decir cualquier ser humano por lo que pregunte y por lo que pude ver en la serie, podría desarrollar un poder de algún tipo pero pareciese que solo un 2% de la población humana lo intentara seriamente, siéndome honesto en mi antiguo mundo si le dijeras y mostraras a cualquier persona principalmente a los jóvenes que con entrenamiento constante y con el paso del tiempo tendría la posibilidad de desarrollar poderes, los tipos lo intentaría en buena cantidad, al menos yo lo intentaría.

Sólo por decir algo yo estoy ocupando la magia como loco, es decir no al borde de dañar mi cuerpo pero lo estoy entrenado de forma seria aunque no mucho porque también cansa, eh logrado tirar una luz de energia por la mano pero más allá de eso no logro desarrollar la levitación sólo intentos leves que sé dan a medias, Pero viejo aunque si hay fallos en mis intentos el simple hecho de levitar un poco es suficiente para que yo siga intentando porque es simplemente increíble.

Fin de entrada 2

Después de escribir en el diario virtual, me detengo a pensar otra vez

La pregunta ahora es dónde demonios esta Fraudrin… IV¿donde esta Fraudrin en esta línea de tiempo?.

-El miembro perteneciente al clan de los demonios denominado Fraudrin se encuentra dentro del cuerpo del caballero sagrado conocido como Dreyfus.

Puntaje actual: 31.5

Si ya recordé que, desperdicio de pregunta.

Y cómo le hago, podría prevenir a los 7 pecados capitales de que tienen a uno de los 10 mandamientos enfrente de sus narices sin contar a gowther y a melodias, lo estoy pensado mucho y creo que le diré de esta situación a los druidas, es decir los tipos odian a los demonios, y que ellos eventualmente les digan a Meliodas y a los demás. Mientras me paro y me dirijo a la salida veo el castillo de edinburgh para luego sentarme en las afueras pienso.

Mientras miro el castillo de edinburgh a lo lejos, me pongo a caminar y pensar que estoy viviendo en una maldita cueva a las afueras de la ciudad, pero ni que tuviera una base secreta… Pero el clan de la diosa sí, pues claro los tipos dejaron muchos templos y bases secretas cuando sellaron a los demonios.

IV dime dónde se encuentra la base mas cercana y desocupada el clan de la diosa.

-A unos 10 kilómetros al sur de tu ubicación actual deseas un mapa para guiarte mejor.

Si necesito una base y aprender lo mejor posible el uso de magia, luego planeare mejor mis pasos, tengo que planear como traer a mi familia a un mundo lo más seguro posible, pero también, traer a la humanidad devuelta al juego.


	3. Chapter 3

Entrada número 3.

Voy a poner a las especies del universo en el cual me encuentro como un Index de información, podría decirse que es eso.

inicio de informe.

Especie: Hombres bestia

Estatus actual: En peligro de extinción

Nivel de civilización: Bajo-Preindustrial y sin uso importante de su magia. (la gran mayoría es errantes y sin fundar una base estable)

Información y características: Por la información que pude sacar durante estas dos semanas de viaje, los hombres bestia tienen un nivel de poder sólo un tanto más elevado que un ser humano común y saludable, con habilidades más asociadas al robo y el camuflaje también, quiero destacar su increíble nivel de transformarse en seres humanos,(nota: Estabilidad parece no ser utilizada de manera mas provechosa ya que sólo convertirse en seres humanos es muy limitante, es decir perfectamente se podrían convertir en otros animales espantar a gente y infundirles miedo a los comerciantes para robarles, pero por alguna razón la gran mayoría no lo hace) no parecen tener absolutamente ninguna estructura organizada de gobierno y a pesar de la persecución humana, la gran mayoría parece no tratar de escapar a un lugar más seguro si esto sigue lo más probable es que en unos pocos cientos de años se terminaran extinguiendo, esta especie junto con otras están en un punto de inflexión, parece que su material genético se volverá cada vez más endogámico y pobre, debido al bajo numero de individuos haciéndolos mas debiles con el tiempo, como otra especie qué mencionaré más adelante.

Nivel de poder: Media de la población de 80 a 120 y con entrenamiento llegando a su máximo es posible que lleguen a 4500 unidades en adelante pero se podría considerar el nivel máximo posible en la media de la población eso es sin modificaciones genéticas, alteraciones físicas o habilidades mágicas que les permitan ser mas poderosos(nota: actualmente no hay ninguno que sobrepase los 700 de poder).

Fin del informe.

Bueno se estarán preguntando el porqué exactamente estoy empezando a escribir sobre los habitantes y características de este mundo y esas cosas.

Bueno es que me puse a pensar soy un colonizador no tendría que reunir información, bueno al final del día tengo información sobre el lugar no pero es para ordenar mejor lo que se.

Eso sin contar de qué bueno, las colonizaciones del pasado que hemos aprendido de los españoles, los británicos, los portugueses y los belgas que en su mayoría terminan en masacre a la hora de colonizar. Pero bueno espero que no sea así aquí, es simplemente para guiarme mejor pero creo que me estoy alargando mucho, las empezare a escribir de a poco, se me ocurrió la idea bueno ya la tenía de antes en mi cabeza pero la recordé cuando vi un hombre bestia ser golpeado, activé mi magia y espante los idiotas, el tipo animal o lo que sea se fue, posiblemente jamás sepa que lo ayude.

En otro tema me faltan sólo 2 kilómetros para llegar, viejo es difícil llegar a pie y estoy tratando de ahorrar lo mejor posible los puntos, el mapa virtual que conseguí es de bastante ayuda hablando de eso creo que no lo explicado muy bien del como los poderes funcionan, sabes que, voy a hacer una guía de cómo funcionan porque yo todavía no los entiendo, es decir creo que ni siquiera un ser verdaderamente infinito puede afectarme pero yo tampoco a él y parece que tengo una especie de evolución de caraacter infinita o algo así al menos yo lo veo así, puedo convocar cualquier cosa y la insignia que tengo en el pecho al menos porque yo quiero que esté en el pecho cuando me construí el cuerpo es la representación de mi cuerpo verdadero es confuso pero bueno al menos me alegra saber que la mierdas indestructible, pero el cuerpo que traje y ocupo no.

Pero la eso lo vere en otro momento.

Por otro lado he avanzado muy bien en la levitación, ahora puedo flotar más de un minuto y viajar mucho más rápido, también ha aumentado el alcance de mis ataques de energía, también estoy empezado a practicar la capacidad de moldear la magia en espadas y esas cosas, cómo por sólo dar un ejemplo un escudo y una especie de armadura que me recubra el cuerpo.

Pero es extremadamente difícil apenas y puedo darle forma de círculo a mis ataques al menos esto me ha permitido desarrollar la energía mágica en bruto.

También planeó futuro tratar de obtener las habilidades de otras especies de este universo pero creo que eso es más a largo plazo.

fin de la entrada.

Finalmente me detengo de escribir, todavía no amanecía no he dormido mucho en esta forma no lo necesito pero este cuerpo sí y me mantengo con las barras de las cuales ya no queda ninguna y me pongo a caminar a mí objetivo para que al cabo de unos minutos me aburra y empiece a volar medio metro sobre el suelo.

Mientras hago eso simplemente voy silbando, es tan impresionante el simple hecho de poder flotar después pienso despreocupado por una vez en el día, después de flotar unos 10 minutos y avanzar bastante me detengo, me pongo a descansar debajo de un árbol a unos 10 metros afuera del camino para mirar a un dragón que peleaba por tratar de sacar algo de una cueva y luego escuchar gritos de un hombre.

Evidentemente mi primer pensamiento fue.

OHHHH¡ MIERDA¡.

Qué puedo hacer, pienso que lo mejor sería irme o podría ayudarlo, no soy un héroe pero si estuviera en la situación del pobre tipo me gustaría que me ayudaran, aaaaahh la conciencia no madeja irme sin intentarlo pero si fallo me largo, pero que puedo hacer, tengo una idea el kienzan.

Sería la mejor técnica para el momento.

IV podrías darme aunque sea por un momento la habilidad de usar el kienzan y la capacidad para que le corte la cabeza sin fallar al dragón.

-Si pero te dejaria con 4 puntos en total.

SI SOLO DATEPRISA, prácticamente grite en mi mente.

Bien pongo mi mano al frente mío y la levanto, un gran disco se forma cuando una gran cantidad de sudor y miedo me invade, pienso que lo mejor es simplemente arrojarlo para ocultarme instantáneamente detrás del árbol espero 3 segundos para que llegue mientras, miro detrás del árbol con el peor miedo que sentido la vida sólo para escuchar un rugido de enojo.

El maldito disco ha fallado y el animal estado viendo dónde demonios estaba su atacante para empezar a mirarme a mí y empezar a moverse hacia mi ubicación.

Si olvide que posiblemente tienen sentidos sobrehumanos por la situación.

En este momento se ve que ya estaba muerto, tendré que esperar un mes para construir mi nuevo cuerpo no quería aceptar ese hecho, pero el animal me ganaría en velocidad y me quede pasmado del miedo a sólo 5 metros de que la lagartija mega desarrollada me matará o al menos a mi cuerpo, al disco regreso y le rebano el cráneo.

Cayendo su cabeza al frente mío para que sólo la mire con los ojos más grandes que he puesto mi vida.

Para que luego simplemente diga: Puta madre gracias Dios bendito gracias.

Me quedo pasmado ahí unos 2 minutos para eventualmente escuchar a alguien detrás de mí.

(Oye niño te encuentras bien).

Volteo para ver a un hombre flaco con un traje algo roto.

El hombre habla y no lo puedo entender su idioma es distinto al mio.

(hola niño, gracias mi nombre es Escanor).

por alguna razón creo saber quien es.


	4. Chapter 4

Entrada número 4.

Bueno hace 3 semanas fue muy interesante, me encontré con el rompe caras y destroza culos más poderoso de la segunda temporada el tipos que literalmente hizo que uno de los mandamientos se petrifica por su propia habilidad y derrotó a otro prácticamente sin hacer nada.

Aunque honestamente no me pude comunicar casi nada con él, no hablamos el mismo idioma, eso será un problema serio a futuro, pero al menos pude Traducir bastante una vez recupere más puntos.

Después de lo del dragón me lo agradeció o al menos eso creo y nos fuimos por caminos separados, pero porqué irme por caminos separados, es porque honestamente no quiero estar en el ojo del huracán.

Pero eso sí, nos separamos después a caminar 3 horas cuando vio una armadura gigante a lo lejos, este se despidió y se marchó.

Aunque no pude ver su transformación.

Pero dejando de lado eso voy a iniciar con el armamento qué utilizan las especies de este planeta.

Materiales.

Aparentemente las armas se pueden imbuir de forma inconsciente con magia, haciéndolas muchísimo más resistentes, eso explicaría por qué las armaduras podían aguantar tanto ataques que tiraban ciudades abajo.

La resistencia natural de los objetos utilizados tiene que ver mucho y también el nivel de magia que tenga el usuario, unas espadas de acero será menos resistente en este universo que una de un metal mucho más resistente. Como por ejemplo el Wolframio o titanio reforzado.

También una pistola aquí imbuida y diseñada para usar magia tendría una capacidad de perforar simple y llanamente impresionante, sin contar que la velocidad posiblemente estarían nivel de un mandamiento de alto poder.

En conclusión, mientras más resistente sea un material y más magia tenga un usuario más efectivas será el arma también depende del filo y otros factores más.

Usos para la tecnología.

En este aspecto una civilización como la que teníamos en mi universo simple y llanamente pudo haber empezado a colonizar la luna y a haber estado explorando el sistema solar, si es que la línea tecnológica hubiera concordado con la que conozco pero utilizando esta energía adaptada y diseñada para funcionar en muchos de nuestros aparatos y descubrimientos científicos, esto tiene para otro tema que escribire en algún otro momento.

Fin de la entrada.

Okay eso fue muy corto, pero no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, estoy muy cansado porque llegué al santuario de el clan de las diosas y este lugar está hecho pedazos.

Pude encontrar unos pergaminos un par de libros en un estado medio deplorable pero algunos se pueden leer si es que supiera el jodido idioma, pero por el lado bueno los pude Traducir y pasarlos a físico.

Mientras sostengo en la mano un libro con la traducción al español decido revisar mi nivel de poder actual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco

Puntaje actual: 14

Nivel de poder: 320

Fuerza: 70

Magia: 250

Espíritu: desconocido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creo que tengo el nivel de poder suficiente para empezar a practicar la habilidad Purge, también empecé a ver las habilidades de los otros personajes como el Full Counter de Meliodas, el kienzan de krilin, el makankosappo de Piccolo y los hechizos de las bandas carmesí de Cyttorak que emplea el doctor extraño.

Me surtiré de buenas técnicas pienso, pedirle a la IV las instrucciones es fácil pero aprenderlas es otra historia.

Me levanto y miro la guarida al medio de esta, para pensar en cosas distintas como pensar en el asentamiento que tengo que construir, si descansar jugando Call of duty exo zombies en el IV (porque al menos me lo permite para mi gusto, ver material de entretención de mi antigua dimensión y otras que eran de ese nivel) o ver más habilidades y también en el futuro clasificare los niveles de poder de los soldados y distintas especies.

Termino silbando por unos dos minutos cuando pienso en Escanor y el tipo de la armadura gigante.

Un sudor incomodo me recorre levemente el cuerpo y un pensamiento se me cruza en la cabeza.

…..

…..

….

La armadura era Gowther, ¿y si miro que mi espíritu no aparece en el nivel de poder?.

IV dime si Gowther lo miro y le conto a alguien.

-Si lo noto, pero no le ha contado a nadie.

Que alegría porque. Fui interrumpido por la nueva información que apareció.

-Pero les podría terminar contando a Merlin y a los presentes en Liones por una conversación que están teniendo ahora mismo con los 7 pecados capitales y el rey de Liones.

Qué MIERDA muéstramelo.

Una imagen aparece enfrente de mi visión, instantáneamente puedo terminar viendo el escenario donde está ocurriendo la conversación los Caballeros sagrados están bebiendo cerveza mientras festejan con el rey de Liones.

Puedo distinguir a Ban conversando con Escanor que esta cerca de Merlin.

Oye Escanor cuéntame otra vez Cómo fue que te salvaste de ese dragón maligno de hace semanas. Dijo él inmortal.

A lo que escanor hablo. Bueno perseguí a uno de los vampiros que atacaron Liones que se habían retirado cuando vieron la pelea perdida, entonces cuando lo mate y llegó la noche perdí mis poderes y un dragón maligno apareció tratando de entrar en la cueva en la que me encontraba, si no recuerdo mal llegue a la cueva por perseguir al vampiro, ahí entonces después de 5 minutos de ocultarme y gritar un extraño disco de energía voló cerca de la cabeza del dragón este se dio la vuelta y persiguió a alguien, yo salí para ver y vi como el dragón iba a atacar a un chico creo que tenía 18 años, a lo que el disco se re direcciona y le rebana la cabeza al dragón. Escanor levanta la mirada hacia arriba y prosigue, después de agradecerle el no me respondió creo que estaba choqueado.

Pero lo raro fue que, después de qué a éste se le pasó el susto me habló en un idioma que no conozco.

Esto interesa un poco Merlín.

MIERDA pensé, bueno no desesperes no creo que le interese tanto como para que se venga a revisar.

A Merlín otra cosa extraña que note del sujeto era que su nivel de espíritu era completamente desconocido. Remato Gowther.

Enserio que interesante. Merlin se interesa un tanto mas según lo que puedo ver

A lo que esta pregunta. Debió de ser un chico muy poderoso. Dijo Merlin.

En realidad no. Dijo Gowther. Su nivel de energía mágica era de 110.

Merlín se ve un poco mas sorprendida. Y le pudo rebanar la cabeza un dragón así de fácil. esta dijo.

Sí, pude ver su nivel de poder cuándo Escanor se junta conmigo a lo lejos. Dijo Gowther.

Curioso podría ir la preguntar a ese chico si algún día lo encontramos, qué tipo de magia tiene y lo del idioma es curioso. Dijo Merlín entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

Okay esto no es bueno, pero tampoco están malo, bien siguiente que trataré de crear es equipamiento para poder entrenar mi fuerza física y seguir entrenando mi magia, también veré si podré desarrollar esas técnicas por mi propia cuenta aunque creo que llevará mucho tiempo tengo, que estar preparado porque bueno este jodido planeta es increíblemente peligroso.

Porque bueno es decir, me sorprende que muchos animales existen considerando los súper mega depredadores que hay o algo así.

Sin contar de qué tengo que decir a los druidas y a los 7 pecados o alguien más capaz de que hay uno de los 10 mandamientos tratando de liberar al Clan demoníaco, pero en cuanto al tiempo Creo que me queda más de un año antes de que maten a zaratras.

Sólo me queda esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor.


	5. Chapter 5

Entrada número 5 de carácter personal.

Conseguí lograr aumentar mi nivel de poder lo suficiente como para poder enfrentar a varios caballero sagrado o más bien a aprendices de menos de 300 de nivel de poder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco

Puntaje actual: 1

Nivel de poder: 690

Fuerza: 120

Magia: 570

Espíritu: desconocido

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logre aprender el Mach Punch con los puntos de IV o más bien con la energía de mi ser, la realidad no tengo idea del todo.

Me permite utilizando las articulaciones de mi cuerpo, aumentar de sobremanera mi velocidad, como en la serie de baki the grappler, a eso le sumó qué haciendo "explotar" por así decirlo mi magia en las articulaciones lo que me permite alcanzar una velocidad de ataque exponencial mente mayor, aunque por el momento sólo lo puedo hacer de una forma muy básica.

Claro es más que obvio que no tengo la habilidad marcial o el control actual de mi magia para lograrlo por mí mismo pero con la ayuda de IV el trabajo se hace muchísimo más fácil.

En cuanto al kienzan y el makankosappo he logrado aprender el primero por mi cuenta, bueno no del todo, con una ayuda algo considerable de la IV y el segundo apenas lo estoy desarrollando.

A lo que viene lo siguiente.

Porque escribo esto, quiero explicar las habilidades que por así decirlo la raza humana actual o sea la mía y múltiples especies en otros "multiversos" poseen.

Para dejarlo más claro, primero en cuanto al dolor físico, esto no es que no lo sintamos, sino que nos permite tener o sentir un dolor de carácter leve antes de que se vuelva molestó la sensación se apaga por decirlo de alguna manera antes de que se sienta molesto (su pongo que varia de persona a persona), dándonos una gran tolerancia al dolor independiente del cuerpo en el que se esté y si el cuerpo en el que se habita por parte mía o de cualquiera de mis semejantes no puede sentir dolor simplemente no se siente, en cuánto a la intrusión mental o daño psicológico según la IV a nuestra mente no se puede acceder y los cuerpos que ocupamos siempre están en" blanco", en cuanto al daño Psicológico nos permite mantenernos al limite de la locura sin pasarla lo cual explicaría porque no me volví loco de remate totalmente al inicio de esta mierda y por último la capacidad de adquirir poderes y tecnologías, de poder se puede pero cuesta un tiempo o voluntad muy grandes.

Esto nos permite desarrollar poderes de cualquier tipo clase. Por dar un ejemplo el kienzan resulta un tanto más fácil pero habilidades de otra clase pueden costar más en todos los sentidos.

Aunque se puede costear o engañar a la IV con trucos como crear habilidades que se puedan desarrollar de múltiples maneras.

Fin de entrada.

Creo que con eso es suficiente por hoy.

Mientras me recuesto mirando una pared de piedra me cuestiono.

Creo que es hora de que conozca a la gente del pueblo más cercano, aunque tendría que invertir en aprender el idioma que con un carajo creo es japonés, como mierda es siquiera eso posible, creo que lo dejare para después.

Otra cosa que me perturba es el que somos. Porque hasta donde entendí somos inmortales y eso provoca que me cuestione si somos humanos o otra cosa, el hecho de que mi hogar fue destruido y….. Me siento algo sólo por mencionarlo provoca que uno empiece a replantear las cosas, desde el inicio yo me siento raro por el hecho de literalmente estar desencajado a mi parecer pero no quiero seguir pensando en eso, es jodido.

Mientras me pongo a flotar pienso, trabajo culero difícil enserio una colonia, en un lugar donde cualquier pendejo puede entrenar unos años y tirar una ciudad fruto de eso, si claro.

Un lugar seguro, mis pelotas.

Pero luego de una hora me calmó y luego empiezo a pensar en mi plan.

Logré crear un dispositivo "explosivo" que puede simular la habilidad purge, pero me costó casi todo el puntaje, el punto al cual quiero llegar es que es actualmente muy débil le pude instalar un sello mágico que permite simular la habilidad, que al activarse provoca que se abra y en la parte de arriba le permite activar la habilidad para purgar los demonios y espíritus malvados, pero necesito una habilidad increíblemente poderosa para cargarlo y pensé nada mejor que la energía del sol, pero ahora que no tengo puntaje tendré que esperar nuevamente, también conseguí la ubicación del demonio rojo o más bien su cadáver.

Me pondré en marcha hacia el antiguo reino de las hadas y destruiré el cadáver no sin antes llevarme algo de su sangre, sería bueno estudiarlo yo solo digo sí Hendricksen pudo descubrir muchas habilidades, porque yo o alguien más calificado no podría con la ventaja que tengo, eso si logró tener la sangre de este y la de un demonio de alto nivel, en cuanto a información de estos se refiere podría obtener datos importantes de los demonios su biología y demás porque, porque no hacerlo en todo caso nadie me lo impide , pero me llevaría tiempo y sería bueno empezar a estudiar algo de eso, en caso de que en el futuro tenga mi especie que pelear con los demonios o los ángeles.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a pensar en la guerra con otras especies.

Pero cuando le pregunté a la IV y me dijo que sólo la gente sana y no muy violenta había sido transportado, me puse a pensar, eso engloba a mucha pero mucha gente.

Por así decirlo o al menos entendí eso, es decir, sí las personas pueden iniciar bien siendo amables y todo eso, pero eso no quita de que con el paso del tiempo las cosas puedan cambiar para peor.

Esto es decir, si somos capaces de atacarnos, destruirnos y torturarnos mutuamente como especie, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le harían a las demás por simplemente ser de otra especie prácticamente no tendrían restricciones.

Pero creo que sólo me queda esperar lo mejor cuando los libere, si es que lo hago algún día.


	6. Chapter 6

Entrada número 6

Especie: Hadas

Estatus actual: Fuera de peligro

Nivel de civilización: Bajo-Preindustrial (posiblemente no cambie en miles o cientos de miles de años por su propia cuenta), con un gobierno actual monárquico pero de una o pocas personas, generalmente deficiente a la hora de planear a largo plazo y desarrollar a la especie como tal.

Información y características: Una de las especies más "poderosas" de britannia entre comillas, esta al igual que muchas de las otras especies tiene una gran longevidad de más de 1000 años y un poder mágico considerable pero tampoco impresionante para la población general(prácticamente casi toda), tienen una relación simbiótica con el árbol mágico que le da los poderes de inmortalidad a Ban o mejor conocido como el bosque del Rey hada. Esta relación mutua les ha permitido a las hadas aumentar su esperanza de vida al estar expuestos a la magia de ésta, sus cuerpos tampoco parecen pudrirse como tampoco conocen las enfermedades pero esto se explicara en una nota aparte, el único logro tecnológico y armamentístico que tienen son el armamento sagrado que poseen los reyes hadas y su capacidad para hacer ropa, tecnológicamente hablando son extremadamente deficientes al borde de parecer una civilización o especie completamente estancada a tal grado que no han desarrollado ni avanzado en prácticamente nada en varios miles de años, también su tasa de reproducción es bastante baja no al borde de ser deficiente pero tampoco es esperable de un mamífero(las hadas son mamíferos al menos en este universo que se han visto bastante afectados por la magia del árbol sagrado) y para finalizar son una especie bastante deficiente y floja a nivel general tampoco han planeado el desarrollo de su "reino" por así decirlo a largo plazo, porque a pesar de que han visto que los seres humanos se han extendido extremadamente rápido estos no hacen nada para adquirir terreno y asegurarse un puesto de poder esto posiblemente porque no se han dado cuenta o no quieren darse cuenta de qué Britania ha estado en constante cambio con el paso del tiempo.

Nivel de poder: De 150 a 200 la población general, esto vendría a ser más del 98% de la población pero con entrenamiento su magia (porque físicamente hablando dan pena) puede subir a 400 ó 600, los mejores exponentes pueden superar las 1.000 unidades de poder como Helbram o la hermana de King, los Reyes hada pueden ir de 2.000 a 4.000 o poco más, Los únicos 3 exponentes en toda la historia de esta especie que vendrían a ser king,Elaine y Gloxinia que han logrado superar las 10.000 unidades son estos ya sea por un entrenamiento, ayuda del árbol sagrado o por ser miembros de carácter mutante en cuanto al poder de pelea, pero más allá de eso son un clan generalmente deficiente en cuanto a poder de pelea se refiere.

Nota: Son una especie qué de no ser por el árbol sagrado estaría extinta hace más de 3000 años, son tan débiles y poco organizados a la hora de pelear que un demonio de 1300 unidades de poder de pelea fue capaz de acabar con varios cientos de ellas sin problema en un tiro de fuego infernal de forma casual (esto no se vio en el anime pero pregunte a IV y me dijo que muchas hadas murieron en el ataque) , también pareciese que creyeran que el mundo nunca va a cambiar y que nada del exterior les hará daño si el árbol sigue intacto lo cual como vimos en el ataque del demonio rojo y la casi posible destrucción nuevamente en el anime por parte del albion que esta creencia es mas que cuestionable, También parece que miran en menos a los seres humanos como casi todas las razas de este país(no me sorprendería Los Reyes que querían la fuente enviaron a soldados de entre 30 a 50 unidades de poder, ni siquiera enviaron a un caballero de más de 1000 con eso podrían provocar un daño increíblemente elevado a la especie entera)

Veo que esta actitud de "nada del exterior me afecta" terminará mal a largo plazo, al final del día al igual que en mi mundo aquí también hay amenazas que no les importaran nada a la hora de barrer con ellos tanto del mismo planeta véase otros clanes y especies peligrosas, como del exterior por ejemplo: meteoritos también quedarse en un solo lugar mayoritariamente da pie a que exterminen a la mayoría de la raza de un solo ataque bien coordinada.

En cuanto a su sistema inmune, este se ve afectado por el árbol sagrado y su magia, pero también las bacterias y enfermedades de esta dimensión son increíblemente débiles a comparación con las que teníamos sumado a esto su tasa de evolución y creación de cepas es increíblemente más baja que la de mi mundo, en caso de tener que entrar en guerra con estos la guerra biológica y química sería una buena opción.

En todo caso no sería bueno subestimarlos como especie estos podrían representar una amenaza de nivel menor, si dejamos a King fuera de la ecuación.

Fin de entrada.

Bueno terminé de escribir esto, lo terminé poco antes de llegar al antiguo bosque del Rey Hada.

Y viejo que fue largo el viaje, casi una semana, pero gracias a la habilidad de levitar me tardé menos de lo previsto aún así ver este lugar completamente muerto es bastante deprimente en todo caso ahora mismo me dirijo a destruir el cuerpo del demonio rojo.

Ese asqueroso gordo de mierda.

Mientras me dirijo flotando, voy notando a lo largo del páramo muerto una pequeña luz que se nota de momentos, casi imposible de ver de a momentos. Para un ser humano común pero creo que como mis sentidos están más aumentados por la magia la logró distinguir a duras penas.

IV que es esa luz.

\- Es un hada lisiada que se quedó después del ataque del demonio rojo y que no se atreve a salir del lugar.

Puntaje actual: 12

Oh qué mala suerte por ella. Después de esas palabras me dirijo Hacia dónde estaba el cadáver del demonio rojo en una cueva donde alguna vez debió haber estado encima el árbol sagrado, una vez que muevo una roca gracias a mi fuerza mejorada noto que la luz es cada vez más cercana a mi lugar, preocupado porque no pregunte a la Inteligencia virtual si el hada era poderosa me doy la vuelta activando mi magia emanando una aura blanca, aunque creo que no es amenazante por alguna razón.

Cuando miro bien al hada quedó bastante impactado, la criatura estaba bastante quemada las alas parecían estar bastante dañadas y apenas tenía ropa esas cosas mas que ropa eran harapos quemados, qué apenas le cubrían el cuerpo.

El hada me miraba con ojos bien abiertos lo más probable desconfiando de mí o curioso porque apenas la mire retrocedí un poco y me vine abajo cayendo de culo por la sorpresa de ver en tal estado a la criatura frente mio.

Entonces se da la vuelta y se va a asustada.

Y yo me largo a terminar mi trabajo de una vez, y nada se va por su camino y yo por el mío, me dirijo a dónde está el demonio de mierda "Por dios que enojado me dejo la caída de culo" digo cuando lo encuentro en una cueva veo que Ban le arrancó los corazones porque tenía un par de agujeros, pero más allá de eso el animal estaba en un estado más o menos decente.

Entonces procedo a cortar con un cuchillo la carne y extraerle sangre al demonio, la depositó toda una fuente de vidrio que luego sello al vacío y procedo a utilizar la nueva habilidad en la cual decidí invertir qué es por así decirlo única de por decirlo así originales seres humanos, me costo obtenerla porque invertir casi todos mis puntos pero es muy útil , es como una dimensión de bolsillo que puedo activar a voluntad y me permite guardar cierta cantidad de objetos es muy versátil y útil sumado eso todos los artefactos que tengo para su estudio que me costaron bastante pero qué creo podrían valer la pena de tener.

Una vez depositado todo eso me alejo del animal.

Por Dios santo, esa cosa es fea de pelotas, es decir ahora mismo la veo su tamaño además de ser feo lo hace bastante aterrador de mirar.

Qué bueno que no será por mucho tiempo, me alejo a la salida de la cueva y procedo a cargar el makankosappo. Una luz muy brillante se forma en mis dos dedos, lo he estado practicando de camino aquí una vez lo cargo poniéndolo en mi frente y créame que es bastante acojonante por decir algo, rápidamente estiró mi brazo y disparó la energía de la cual creo yo va con poco más el doble de mi poder total, el ataque literalmente hace volar el lugar, que bueno que me alejé una muy buena distancia porque creo que me hubiera llegado afectar.

IV el demonio rojo fue destruido.

\- Efectivamente.

Puntaje: 11.8

Mejor estar seguro que luego lamentarse.

Me doy la vuelta y me voy caminando por el páramo, muy alejado veo de nuevo la luz otra vez, esta vez me doy la vuelta y la veo en el momento en el que ella quería escapar, la miró con curiosidad y ella se detiene haciendo creo yo lo mismo, antes de que activar el traductor para hablar de escucho algo.

(Señor he escuchado una gran explosión a lo lejos, dentro de unas cuevas creo que alguien vino y hizo estallar el lugar señor hendricksen).

Sólo pude reconocer una palabra y luego solo pude pensar sólo una cosa.

Oh mierda.


	7. Chapter 7

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA.

Era todo lo que podía pensar. Mientras tomaba al hada y le tapaba la boca está me miro con cara de espanto, a lo que simplemente la mire haciendo que mi mano izquierda le tapara la boca y poniendo mi dedo índice frente de mi boca dándole como señal que se quedara callada.

Es el hijo de perra de Hendrickson, si me encuentran y se entera que destruí al cabrón del demonio rojo me va a "matar", las mejores opciones que tengo es alejarme lo mejor que pueda de él y sus santos caballeros. IV cuál es el nivel de pelea de Hendrickson y sus santos caballeros.

-Hendrickson: 1800.

-Barbados: 450.

\- Los demás caballeros de 120 a 60.

La reverenda mierda no puedo plantar la cara, pero si separo al más fuerte, puede que tenga una oportunidad.

Si mal no recuerdo, la teletransportación vulnera en cierto sentido la resistencia física convencional. Como cuando Merlín teletransporto a Galand lejos de su ubicación.

IV necesito que me permitas usar la teletransportación en Hendrickson y si es posible en sus caballeros más fuerte.

\- Le costará casi todo su puntaje desea utilizarlo.

Si.

De un momento a otro Hendrickson, el tipo Barbados y uno que otro caballero se salen de mi rango de visión.

Sin vacilar me voy corriendo a velocidades inhumanas, definitivamente sus caballeros no podrán alcanzarme, después de correr cinco minutos escuchó una explosión a 30 metros de mi posición instantáneamente me escondo con el hada en los brazos y escucho una voz de una mujer.

IV puedes activar el traductor.

-Si pero sólo te dejaría con 0.5 de puntaje.

Ok dale.

"Escúchame bien extraño sé que estás ahí, puedo sentir tu magia". Dijo la mujer.

"Yo Vivian te prometo no hacerte tanto daño". Dijo la loca.

Mierda de todos me tocó uno de los personajes más sociópatas de la serie.

"Con qué no quieres salir, no importa puedo obligarte". Con ello invoca un hechizo para atacarme lanzando una especie de bola de fuego hacia donde yo me escondía, inevitablemente tuve que salir corriendo de ahí, estando a plena vista de ella.

"Puedo decirlo eres muy rápido y eres un ser humano muy raro, tu energía mágica parece estar completamente en blanco como si fuera un vacío en blanco". Me habló pero pude ver impresionado y bastante jodido como no paraba de hablar, cada sentido lógico en mí me decía que me fuera, entonces casi como si fuera un instinto salgo volando disparado hacia el cielo y alejándome lo mejor posible de ella.

Ni siquiera mire atrás me lleve al hada y sólo me fui volando durante unos 40 segundos hasta que la noté.

Vivian me estaba siguiendo.

Simplemente acelere lo mejor que pude hasta que la perdí de vista, no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba muy lejos de ella y muy arriba, el miedo me invadió porque bueno NUNCA había volado tan alto, fácilmente estaba a varios kilómetros de altura.

Me dirijo a tierra lo más rápido posible y me pongo a descansar junto con él hada "Todo un viaje no" pensé.

"Pensaste mago de segunda que eras el único que sabía la teletransportación". Miro espantado hacia atrás de mi, tomo al hada y la lanzo lejos de mi.

"Pero veo que tu poder mágico es algo grande, no tanto como el mio pero grande a final de cuentas" dijo con tono de superioridad.

"Te daré una oportunidad para vivir, el hada que tiraste me la entregaras para que la interrogue". Se me acerca mientras habla.

Se quiere acercar a mi cara creo que para decírmelo en el rostro, honestamente no me importaba obedecer apenas estuvo cerca le pegué con mis dos manos en los oídos aturdiendo la y luego me le tiré encima tratando de ahogar la, sosteniéndola con mi brazo por el cuello.

Forcejeo por más de un minuto hasta que empieza a perder el conocimiento luego ella toma una especie de pelota de color marrón y la arroja al suelo o eso intenta yo le detengo la mano para evitarlo.

Estamos así por otros 10 segundos hasta que el hada se me acerca por detrás y dice.

"Por favor paren". Por desgracia me distraje levemente eso provocó que Vivian tirara la pelota al suelo y una luz nos envuelve a los tres.

Para aparecer dentro de un salón con varias personas, muchas sirvientas y tipos de armadura en una gran sala, y lo que parece un tipo gordo flotando.

Ay no, no me pueden estar jodiendo así me trajo directo al castillo de liones.

Los tipos empiezan a desenvainar sus armas y yo sólo hago el único movimiento que se me ocurre, alzar las manos.

A lo que me tiran al suelo entre 3 tipos sólo puedo ver a Vivian con una sonrisa de pelotas fea.

El día no puede empeorar.


	8. Chapter 8

El día si puede empeorar.

Ahora mismo entre dos sujetos me están llevando a una celda.

"Muy valiente de tu parte atacar a una hechicera como Vivian sobre todo considerando qué es aprendiz de la mejor maga de toda Britania, la señorita Merlin, eso también te hace muy tonto" dijo uno de los guardias riéndose.

Ahora que los miro bien y que se me ha pasado el pánico, traen trajes genéricos de soldado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me voy corriendo para adelante arrastrando a los tipos y luego pegándoles contra el suelo dejándolos inconscientes.

Al menos no me tengo que preocupar por el hada, se la llevó el gordito de King.

Ahora lo que me preocupa es salir de aquí y regresar a mi base.

Sin más preámbulo me voy corriendo hacia las escaleras, una vez llegó a un gran salón, pasó volando lo más rápido que puedo a una ventana, viejo es en serio es grande el lugar, es como si fuera un súper complejo o algo así.

Creo que el día si puede mejorar.

La terminó quebrando y me voy volando de aquí apenas empiezo a volar un gran hombre gordo se pone enfrente mío, es el Rey de las hadas.

Porque pensé en eso.

"Sabes no me sorprende que te hayas escapado, ahora mismo debería de estar atacando pero gracias a esa pequeña hada prefiero interrogarte y no hacerte daño" dijo el gordo.

"Me contó que la estuviste ayudando de los ataques de Vivian, se lo diré a Merlín después" hizo una pausa " Pero por ahora podrías venir conmigo y hacerlo fácil".

Rápidamente decidí bajar con King, el tipo me excede por mucho así que muchas opciones no tengo, nos fuimos flotando a una pequeña habitación para luego pasar a otra más grande estoy empezando a ver bien el lugar es bastante amplio y el techo es muy alto debe ser el lugar donde se reúne con, los demás pecados.

IV me permitirías poder traducir mis palabras para que los locales la puedan entender.

\- Sí pero te dejaría con 0.1 de puntos, desea proceder.

Sí.

Le preguntó cómo se encuentra el hada.

"Se encuentra bien, le conseguí mejor ropa que esos harapos, no me digas que estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con ella" me dijo en tono acusador.

En una situación normal de estilo anime una persona se pondría roja por tal acusación empezaría a gritar o hacer tonterías para negar lo que dijo.

Pero en vez de eso me quedé estoico y lo miré con cara de sorpresa.

"Que te pasa, parece una niña lo que me dices es de lo más enfermo" le dije un poco enojado por su acusación.

Este pone una cara un poco perpleja por lo que le dije creo que no se esperaba esa reacción. "Bueno empezare a hacerte las preguntas y perdón por eso".

Pelotudo de pacotilla, pensé.

"Qué hacías en el bosque de las hadas" dijo.

"Sólo pasaba por ahí porque me quedaba de camino hacia el Sur, para ahorrar tiempo flote por el lugar y me fui en línea recta cruzando por una cueva, para luego encontrarme con el cadáver de un bicho muy feo" le dije.

King entrecierra los ojos y pregunta "Qué bicho feo era exactamente".

"Era un demonio rojo gordo y muy feo" le dije sin problema.

"Posiblemente no " me detengo y digo."El fue quien incendio el lugar, escuche que el fuego de los demonios era capaz de quemar lugares mágicos como el bosque del Rey hada, aunque sólo lo escuché de un vendedor ambulante, pero el tipo me mostró libros y todo por lo que me inclino a creerle" le dije.

Antes de dejarlo hablar seguí hablando.

"Luego escuchó los Caballeros sagrados y a un tal Hendrickson hablar de que buscaban algo dentro del bosque, y no lo tomes como un acusación sí no más como una sospecha mía" dije.

"Pero creo que estaban buscando el cadáver de esa cosa".

King me mira desconcertado.

A lo que este pregunta "Sí okay hablaré con él más tarde y con mis amigos después" hace una pausa y pregunta "Porque escapaste de ellos apenas aparecieron, pregunto porque me lo dijo Vivian".

"Bueno no sé cómo tú lo puedas ver pero, uno estaban buscaban un bicho muy feo y malo eso no puede ser un buen presagio, así que simplemente me fui tratando de evitar la mayor cantidad de problemas posible" dije sin problema.

"No crees que es algo lógico" dije.

Este me queda mirando un poco, creo que comprende lo que le dije.

"Bueno esperaré a que mis compañeros lleguen y te preguntaremos en conjunto puedes descansar y ni siquiera trates de escapar fácilmente podría matarte 10 veces".

"Cálmate lo comprendí Apenas te vi, pero antes Te puedo hacer una pregunta".

"Bueno, pegunta" dijo mas relajado.

"Eres un hada" le digo sin problemas.

"Tu, como lo supiste" me dijo perplejo.

"Bueno puedo deducir que como hablaste con la pequeña hada y le diste ropa, supongo que puede ser compañerismo o preocupación por alguien parecido a ti,sin contar que prácticamente me lo confirmaste con lo que dijiste y tu cara perpleja no te ayuda en nada" hago una pausa y sigo "La otra es que tu fueras el pervertido, pero por mis sospechas en la forma en que actuaste".

Y saberte la historia del manga y anime no tiene nada que ver, pensé con voz de idiota.

"Hablaremos después" y el gordo se larga.

Supongo que planeare mis siguientes pasos.

Pero por el momento me pondré a descansar, este día fue entre algo decente y una patada constante en la cara.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno los tipos están tardando demasiado, King se fue hace mucho rato y no he visto a nadie por un buen rato, no debe faltar mucho para la noche.

IV mis estadísticas por favor.

-Con gusto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco.

Puntaje:0.3

Nivel de poder:720

Fuerza:125

Magia:595

Espíritu: desconocido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno mi puntaje está muy bajo, al menos pude conseguir muchos utensilios y por sobre todo la sangre del demonio rojo.

También tengo que asumir que de ser compatible y tomarla posiblemente supere las dos mil unidades de poder, solo si soy compatible con este cuerpo.

Tengo que, no yo puedo conseguir más fácilmente la ubicación del demonio gris que el mismísimo caballero druida, en el subterráneo... Si mal no recuerdo también está el cadáver debajo de esta ciudad del padre del muñeco travestí, tendría que destruirlos, no sin antes tomar muestras.

Ahora que lo pienso sí aplicara el suero de supersoldado del MCU por ejemplo, luego me bebiera la sangre del demonio rojo y luego la del demonio gris podría, creo según mi opinión superar fácilmente las 15.000 unidades de poder.

También está mi otro proyecto especial de la armadura de poder, apenas sí empecé a planearlo hace como unos 4 días atrás pero si sale bien, podría terminar siendo una especie de Iron Man en este universo, de no ser por mis habilidades únicas se necesitarían años de trabajo para completarlo o siquiera planearlo.

Tanto por hacer.

Ocurren pequeños temblores que se hacen cada vez un poco más fuertes.

Qué es esto, alguna especie de sismo.

Pero tras pensar durante unos cuantos minutos recapacito y pienso, es probable que sea Diane.

Tras 3 minutos después empiezo a escuchar unas voces.

Los que entran por la puerta son nada más y nada menos que los siete pecados capitales.

Estando Ban el cual se ve como una especie de borracho posiblemente porque estuvo bebiendo es más tiene una botella en la mano, luego aparece el gordito rey hada, seguido de la gigante Diane viejo fácilmente mide poco más de 9 metros Impresionante de sólo verlo, luego la maga Merlín no hay mucho que decir, una armadura gigante que supongo será el pecado de la lujuria y finalmente al hombre del orgullo creo que fácilmente me dé más de 3 metros es una impresionante masa de músculo no me gustaría meterme con el independiente de que tuviera o no poderes en ese estado.

Estos parecen hablar de una misión cazando unos dragones y parece que no me notan, un momento donde esta Meliodas es probable que no esté.

Sate, sate, sate. Escucho, o el traductor está malo cosa que no creo o la inteligencia virtual tiene sentido del humor.

El capitán pervertido hace su aparición vistiendo una armadura parecida a la que utilizó contra los vampiros en el manga especial o eso creo.

Este me mira y se acerca a dónde estoy.

"El es capitán la persona de la qué te hablé a ti y a Merlín" este me observa y me empieza a saludar.

"Hola extraño, así que fuiste tú el que le dio una buena hora de dificultad a la aprendiz de Merlín" este me dice y yo sólo respondo.

"Bueno pues, sí" le digo un poco calmado.

Antes de proseguir Escanor el cual empezaba a perder su musculatura, me reconoce y me saluda también.

"Así que eres tu chico, el que me ayudó con ese dragón y veo que aprendiste a hablar". Me dice con el clásico tono de orgullo del león, pero eventualmente se termina desinflando, quedando como el hombre pequeñito y podría decirse bastante desnutrido en apariencia que es.

"Es muy agradable volverte a ver de nuevo". Su tono cambio a amable.

Sólo le digo."Sí ok".

"Bueno a lo que venimos" dijo Meliodas "Que cosa fue la que viste en el bosque".

Su tono cambió levemente a algo más serio, luego proseguí a contarle todo lo que sabía omitiendo una que otra cosa cuando hablé del demonio rojo Ban me empezó a mirar un poco raro.

"Esto es muy raro porque Hendrickson estaría buscando al demonio que nos describes" dijo Meliodas.

"Quizás quiera estudiarlo." digo.

Esto deja perplejo a varios de ellos pero por sobre todo a Merlín y creo que Ban también.

"Bueno no sé qué más decirles a menos que le quieran preguntar al tipo en persona no tendrá más respuestas mías". luego lo remató con lo último.

"O a menos que tengan a un telepata para ver su mente no les puedo ayudar mas" ojala funcione pensé.

"Gowther después le iremos a hacer una visita a Hendrickson" dijo Merlin a la armadura.

Como me gusta sin mamadas, si jodo a Hendrickson y a Fraudrin podría evitar toda la mierda de la serie.

"Así que bueno, me puedo ir o quieren que les ayude en algo más" dije.

"No lo creo, atacaste al Aprendiz de Merlín creo que tendrías que hablarle con ella" dijo King

Hay con un carajo creo que este tipo me odia.

"Bueno si me ayudas con algo lo puedo dejar pasar" dijo Merlín.

Okay la niña maga ya me echó el ojo por lo de la magia en blanco.

"Bueno si salgo de los problemas algo que estoy ademas no creo que tenga muchas opciones" dije.

A lo que éstos se ponen hablar escucho que Hendrickson se tardará como tres días en volver, eventualmente todos se van a dormir o a beber, sólo quedándome con King, a lo que aparece el hada que salve.

"Hola Veo que estás mejor" digo.

"Hola" responde tímidamente.

"Oh porque respondes así, qué te comió la lengua un gato" le digo.

"Que no, no, no yo" Dijo de forma tímida y poniéndose un poco roja.

Me río un poco y king me mira feo

"Vamos sólo fue un dicho, o qué de verdad eso le ha pasado a un hada" digo.

"Eso es tonto, nunca pasado" dijo King.

"En todo caso, Gracias humano" dijo la pequeña hada tímidamente.

"Ehh si, ok" digo levantando el pulgar.

"Sí eres un humano muy raro, tu magia no se siente normal como si fuera un vació sin emoción o espíritu y no podemos leer tu corazón"Dijo el rey hada.

Bueno puede que algún día descubra pensé. "Por cierto Cuál es tu nombre pequeña criatura" digo.

"Petunia" dijo.

Es bonito pienso, los días serán largos.

Tengo mucho que planear.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oye" me dicen.

"Que, que yo que"dije.

"Despierta"me dicen de nuevo.

"Merlín quiere verte". Dijo Melodias.

"Ya es de mañana" dije con flojera.

"Si, te dormiste unas 10 horas"Dijo el rubio.

Sin más nos dirigimos caminando a su laboratorio el cual puedo ver se encuentra afuera en un castillo aparte. Cierto que Merlín tenía un edificio completo para eso.

Entonces le preguntó a Meliodas qué harán cuando Hendrickson llegué a la ciudad, su tono cambia a uno bastante serio "Lo interrogaremos entre Yo, Merlín, Gowther y el gran caballero sagrado Zaratras".Para luego cambiar a uno más relajado "Pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que las cosas irán bien" hace una pequeña pausa para luego decir "O al menos eso es lo que espero".

Para que luego una pequeña niña de pelo plateado o blanco apareciera en frente de Meliodas seguida de otra de pelo morado, deben de ser Elizabeth y su hermana, pelo morado sé qué e estado aquí casi un año, pero al no convivir mucho con la gente o los nativos de este planeta me sorprende mucho la genética de esta especie "humana" es más en varios momentos me llegue a cuestionar si se les podría considerar como seres humanos a los por así decirlo humanos entre comillas de este planeta.

Una pequeña escena se presentó ante mí una muy tierna, la pequeña niña junto con su hermana se quedan mirándonos como dos perritos Mirando al sol, sólo para que luego Melodías conversé con ella a lo lejos, luego Elizabeth se pone a sonreír mientras se abraza de un peluche para que luego su hermana se la lleve lejos de la escena regañándola.

Y pensar que Melodias le echara mano por todo el cuerpo, eso es raro amigo.

Luego de seguir caminando entró en la instalación de investigación de Merlín o como sea.

Melodías me guía hacia una gran puerta, el lugar se ve bastante lujoso y una vez entramos, se parece a un laboratorio poco convencional supongo que la magia al existir y alterar, o directamente posiblemente reemplazar algunas leyes físicas y naturales los instrumentos serían un tanto más distintos.

Una vez dentro me presento con merlín.

Luego de hablar un rato con su amigo melodías, se retira.

"Bueno me presento mi nombre es Merlín soy La Hechicera del reino, quiero hacerte unas prueba para poder averiguar qué es tu magia" hace una pequeña pausa y me pide que trate de manifestar mi poder.

Pongo una oposición a lo Dragon Ball z y empiezo manifestar lo como si fuera un aura de ki, Merlín empieza a analizar mi energía después de un estudio de 5 horas, terminamos después de múltiples pruebas .

"Qué fue lo que descubrió señorita" dije.

Está solo responde "Qué educado llamarme señorita" dijo con su típica calma "Pero en cuanto a la investigación me temo que no descubrí nada ,literalmente es como si no tuviera nada ni sentimientos, ni alma no hay nada en tu magia que los demás seres vivos de los demás clanes poseen, todo está en blanco creciendo pero sin ningún sentimiento que te permita desarrollar una magia en específico, esto jamás lo había encontrado en mi vida" remarco.

Bueno eso ya lo tenía confirmado hace bastante tiempo solo que simplemente no lo quise mencionar.

"En ese caso podría decir que me magia nunca fue definida ,como la de los demás seres conscientes que pueden hacer uso de la magia, como una especie de Lienzo en blanco en el cual no se ha escrito o pintado algo" dije.

"Diría qué es más complicado que eso, pero es bastante cercana a lo que pude ver, es una buena comparación" dijo la hechicera mientras se ponía flotar y buscar más herramientas o objetos.

"Pero bueno por hoy terminamos" dijo la Merlín.

Cuando está termina de hablar su aprendiz aparece por la puerta.

"Tú qué haces aquí pensé que estarías encerrado en una jaula" me dijo estupefacta Vivian.

Yo sólo dije "Hola" para que está procediera a mirarme con una cara amenazante y me alejé lo suficiente después de eso, mirando de vez en cuando y alejando la vista rápidamente, no lo tomen a mal no es que sea cobarde ni nada pero no me gusta entrar en conflicto con las personas sobre todo con las locas y esto es un anime, por decir algo una mujer te puede tirar un martillo en la cabeza.

Estás empiezan a discutir una con la otra, sólo para que Merlín gane la conversación y está salga enfada de el laboratorio.

Si me odia con cada fibra de su ser, creo que ya me hice de un enemigo pero bueno es sólo la loca, ahora que lo pienso podría decirle a Merlín que está enamorada del pequeño Gil, que ahora que lo pienso es sólo un niño pequeño, jodida enferma de mierda.

El otro tema que podría tratar de decirles actualmente lo que vendría a ser el tema de Fraudrin.

IV cuánto puntaje tengo actualmente.

\- Tienes 1.2 y el traductor sólo funcionará Durante los próximos 5 minutos.

Bueno mierda.

Recuerdo que mencionó algo de la voluntad quizás sí meditó y desarrollo una fuerte convicción o algo puedo aumentar mis puntos, pero fue tan vago en la descripción que no estoy del todo seguro.

"Oye chico quisiera preguntarte, cuál era el idioma que mencionó Escanor cuando te conoció porque parecía que no hablaras el mismo idioma que él al momento de conocerlo, pero ahora puedes hablar perfectamente con nosotros" dijo Merlín.

Mierda que le digo "Me apliqué un hechizo temporal para traducir el idioma de otras personas, pero se agotara pronto" por favor, por favor, por favor trágate esa.

"No te creo mucho, pero será para después cuando terminemos con Hendrickson" dijo Merlín.

Después de esas palabras un poco incómodas decido irme de ahí.

Bueno podría reunirme con Petunia o King.

Voy a ver si puedo conseguir más puntos.

Pero bueno tengo que asumir qué dentro de poco Llegará el caballero Hendrickson, tendré que planear por si acaso las cosas se salen de control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del autor.

Quisiera preguntar qué opinan sobre lo que respecta al mundo de Nanatsu no taizai, porque quise trabajar más lo que vendrían a ser las especies y el mundo en general de la serie, cómo verán por lo de los informes de las razas, principalmente me base en lo que se mostró la serie, unas cuantas wikis y el manga, junto con una que otra deducción mía pero qué opinan sobre esas partes.

También quisiera preguntarles cómo creen que sería la situación a nivel general de la especie de los gigantes, demonios y diosas.

Porque está donde se los gigantes están empezando a decaer bastante según lo que pude ver, es más considerando que Diene era un prodigio con poco más de 3200 y tanto de poder de pelea.

Los otros gigantes según mi opinión deberían de rondar por los 2.500 a posiblemente más de las 4.500 unidades, porque personajes como matrona que superan las 7000 Pero más allá de eso no se no se ha presentado ningún gigante que supere de forma considerable a la media de la especie, también tengo que asumir que son muy pocos considerando que también se están matando entre ellos, así que les quiero preguntar qué opina sobre estas tres últimas especies sobre si tienen un futuro a largo plazo en cuanto a carácter más realista en lo que respecta a la supervivencia de la especie como tal.


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras camino, empiezo a ver el reino de Liones en todo su esplendor, el lugar es bastante impresionante con sólo verlo, puedo decir que este lugar es simplemente impresionante, las calles se ven desordenadas no son como las que habían en mi mundo o más bien en el continente Americano en cuanto a los senderos y caminos, el castillo es de un tamaño considerable fácilmente mas de 40 metros en su punto mas alto.

Después de salir del asombro de ver la capital, decido sentarme un rato y consultar con la inteligencia virtual para empezar a planear.

IV quiero abrir un nuevo archivo de proyecto.

Empiezo a archivar un nuevo proyecto, mientras voy pasando por los que ya tengo.

Plan de contingencia ante un escenario de guerra contra las hadas.

Plan de contingencia ante un escenario de Infección viral de clase peste negra.

Plan de construcción de armamento químico y biológico.

Planos de construcción de cañones a base de balística impulsada por magia y química.

Escenario de tipo FDM.

Mientras voy pasando por mis archivos y proyectos noto uno que había dejado pendiente por las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, recordando para atrás cuando esa manada de perros con dientes como los de un tigre dientes de sable me asuste y salir volando, y del susto se me olvidó ahora que me acuerdo bien se parecen a los felinos o caninos que Melodias mató y cocinó cuando conoció a Diane.

Aprovecharé de echarles una mirada ahora que estoy en eso.

Archivo: mapa geográfico del planeta.

La sorpresa que pude disimular cuando miré el mapa.

Cómo lo pude ver las Islas británicas se encontraban más alejadas del continente europeo, porque en el norte de Francia, toda Bélgica junto con los Países Bajos, Dinamarca y el norte de Alemania se encontraban debajo del mar.

La Península ibérica y el resto del Mediterráneo tenía unas partes debajo del agua, en cuanto a lo que debería ser la parte norte de Francia y Alemania se encontraban unas islas unas pequeñas y algunas medianas.

América del Norte se veía bastante jodida en la parte de lo que debería ser la costa este de los Estados Unidos, dónde debería de estar la Florida y la capital Yankee junto con los demás estados que colindan con el Océano Atlántico están debajo del agua, también hay unos impactos de lo que parecen ser meteoritos y unas rajaduras en el interior del país.

Canadá está casi intacto, salvo por la costa que conecta con el Atlántico.

Latinoamérica por su parte no se encuentra del todo bien en su conjunto, unas parte pequeñas de México están hundidas, el Yucatán parece haber sufrido daños serios debido a lo que parecen ser cráteres, en el Caribe no se ven muchas de las Islas que ahí deberían estar, Cuba no tiene el mismo tamaño que debería de tener según lo que sé porque está dividida en dos, parte de Brasil con Venezuela y una leve porción de Colombia está debajo del agua y parece que Bolivia y Argentina recibieron un impacto serio pero por lo puedo ver no han perdido mucho terreno al agua.

En África, Madagascar ya no existe prácticamente, Sudáfrica está bastante dañada y hay muchas áreas en el congo con el centro de el continente que se ve extremadamente dañadas sin contar que dónde debería estar El Cairo ya no hay nada.

Medio oriente se ve bastante golpeada o dañada, si bien no ha cedido mucho territorio al agua pareciese que hubiese explotado muchas partes del lugar, de la India se ven territorios de la costa debajo del agua pero aparte de eso todo parece estar normal.

China, Japón y Oceanía se ve que han perdido territorio al océano.

La vegetación el mundo parece haberse reducido bastante debido a que América parece ser más verde junto con África y parte de Europa.

Pero la pregunta aquí es.

"QUE MIERDA PASO" dije en mi mente.

Sólo puedo suponer que hubo alguna clase de impacto de meteorito o que hubieron batallas a lo largo de la historia del planeta.

Con sólo verlo me doy cuenta de que está muy demacrado el planeta y parece haber una clase de calentamiento global.

Me paró y me pongo a caminar pensando en lo que acabo de mirar, "jejeje es curioso como yo poseo un mapa del planeta para este momento de la historia considerando qué..." digo en mi mente pero luego pienso, porque no hubo más gente que haya hecho mapas, muchas personas, bueno no muchas, pero si un número considerable puede levitar y tener el poder de transportarse, claro considerando que no son muchos reinos en este país no debería de ser lógico que la raza humana se hubiera expandido muchísimo más por Europa continental o al menos haber explorado en territorio, es decir aquí los seres humanos son prácticamente super humanos con sólo 20 unidades de fuerza ,Ya sé es más fuerte según mis estándares que un atleta olímpico en levantamiento de pesas y resistencia por demasiado con ese poder.

Es mas, los Caballeros con un poder de 100 de fuerza y 200 de magia con una buena técnica para aumentar la velocidad en desplazamiento constante fácilmente superaría los tres mach.

Y eso que podrían durar horas desplazándose a una velocidad constante de 300 kilómetros por hora, ni siquiera sé porque cuando quieren llegar a un lugar rápido estos utilicen caballos y el desgaste de energía ni siquiera es tan elevado para justificar no usarlo de vez en cuando.

Supongo que es por la configuración del universo, posiblemente esto afectó la psicología de las poblaciones sapientes quién sabe, preguntare esto cuando tenga puntaje que me sobre, ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento.

Podría por mientras reunir información de los gigantes preguntándole a Diane, así no perdería mi tiempo y empezar con el informe de la especie de los gigantes.

IV anota.

-Ok.

Archivo: Clan de los gigantes.

Sin más me voy dirigiendo hacia donde pueda estar esta, después de 20 minutos de buscar me terminó encontrando con ésta, qué suerte que cuando camina el suelo tiembla un poco si no encontrarla no pudiera haber pasado por lo grande del castillo.

IV activa el traductor sólo cuando se dirijan a mí o yo me dirija a ellos.

Después de decirle esas palabras me empiezo a acercar hacia la pequeña gigante, y cada vez que me acercó me dan menos ganas de preguntarle, es decir el tamaño de ella es bastante intimidante, prefiero seguir de largo y preguntarle cuando tenga más confianza pero en el momento en que voy caminando el frente de ella me truena el estómago.

Carajo no he comido nada en más de 10 horas, supongo que mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo hace rato y yo solo ignoraba.

Esta empieza a dirigir su mirada hacia mi posición, como pudo escuchar mi rugido de estómago.

"Hola veo que tienes hambre" dijo Diane.

Yo sólo respondí "Ehhh un poco por" dije tratando de tener calma.

"Pero no te preocupes puedo comer después, total yo puedo ir a comprar alimento a algún otro lado" dije.

"En serio eres un humano muy curioso, tu magia es rara" dijo Diane.

"Jeje, me lo dicen muy seguido últimamente" dije.

"Te puedo compartir algo de cerdo asado" dijo Diane con un tono de amabilidad.

Resulta que ella estaba comiendo algo de cerdo en el Gran Salón en el cual la encontré, no sólo eso sino que era una "pequeña" mesa en la que esta tenía el alimento.

Sí más decido aceptar, ya que quería probar algo de alimento después de bastante tiempo, así que me dirijo flotando hacia donde ella se encuentra comiendo, ésta se queda impresionada por el hecho de que yo puedo volar.

"Qué raro" dijo ella "los humanos por lo general no vuelan".

Yo respondo "Porque sería eso, hasta donde yo sé cualquier ser humano puede desarrollar magia y aprender una técnica para levitar o volar, no debería de ser extremadamente raro, es decir no muy común pero tampoco raro" dije.

Ella dijo "Bueno Merlín también puede volar tendría sentido de que los magos humanos puedan hacerlo" rascándose un poco unos de los cachetes de la cara con el dedo.

Después de comer un rato y quedarnos satisfechos pregunto.

"Así que eres una gigante y cómo es tu clan" pregunté.

Entonces ella dijo "No mucho Sólo nos peleamos con otros Gigantes cuando los humanos nos pagan" hizo una pausa y dijo "o cuando la mayoría entrena o cuando salimos a cazar".

A lo que yo le pregunto "Para Qué exactamente necesitaría tu clan dinero humano, es decir hasta donde yo sé parece que no lo necesitaría".

Esta simplemente levanta los hombros y dice "En realidad no sé, ni siquiera para que lo necesitarían los jefes".

Antes de poder seguir nuestra charla apareció el gordo rey Hada.

Se pone entre medio de los dos y me pregunta "Qué haces con Diane aquí" mientras me echa una mirada un poco preocupada o enojada.

"Sólo le preguntaba cómo era su clan nada más" le dije.

"Y para que quisieras saber eso tú" dijo King.

Yo sólo le dije "Por curiosidad".

Entonces éste me mira con una cara un poco más acusadora para eventualmente darse vuelta, Mírar a Diane hablar con ella, preguntarle si yo le estaba molestando, y está simplemente dice que no, se da vuelta y me vuelvo a mirar a lo que yo aprovechó de preguntarle.

"Porque pones una cara de felicidad y te sonroja cada vez que la miras a ella" dije.

"QUE, yo no me pongo rojo" dijo el rey hada.

"Eso no es cierto la primera vez que te vi pusiste la misma que ahora cuando estabas hablando con ella en el salón y ahora mismo lo vuelves a hacer que te pasa, Acaso ella te gusta" le dije al rey hada.

Esto se pone rojo y empieza a darse la vuelta para tratar de explicar a Diane, yo me voy por mientras flotando lejos de el lugar y le digo gracias a Diane por la comida y me largo.

Mientras King se queda tratando de explicarle qué es un mal entendido y que estaba mintiendo, mientras Diane se pone también un poco roja y empieza a decirle cosas a King.

Creo que me lo jodí, me estoy ganando a pulso su odio, pero, me lo cague sin problemas.


	12. Chapter 12

Nueva entrada.

Especie: Gigantes.

Estatus actual: En peligro de extinción.

Nivel de civilización: Bajo- preindustrial (al nivel de los pueblos bárbaros o nómadas de las primeras épocas de la humanidad o del norte del país) con un gobierno en su mayoría dividido en múltiples tribus dirigidas por los más fuertes pero a su vez no necesariamente los más inteligentes.

Información y características: Una de las especies más poderosas y capaces de Britania, (después de hacer unas cuantas entrevistas a varios soldados y a La Hechicera Merlín Porque después no me pude acercar a la única gigante que se encontraba en el lugar) se puede decir que esta especie a pesar de ser en cierto sentido bárbara y no tener una visión a largo plazo, si al menos tiene la capacidad de imitar o aprender por su propia cuenta, esto se ve en su ropa la cual ha sido imitada por parte de los gigantes a las antiguas tribus humanas, eso también incluye la herrería Aunque eso sólo vendría a ser de algunos gigantes de hace más de 3000 años un ejemplo de eso sería un gigante que construyó el ataúd o prisión que se utilizó como sello por el clan de la diosa para contener a los demonios, si bien este gigante copio a un ser humano por lo que pude preguntar a la IV no quita de que fue capaz de perfeccionar después de 110 años su técnica y afinidad a la herrería creando así un objeto impresionante, pero más allá de eso los casos de avancé por parte de esta especie son muy bajos.

Su cultura es en parte bastante interesante, al dirigirse por el más fuerte los gigantes confían en la mayor capacidad de combate y poder de pelea que estos tengan a la hora de elegir un líder, esto emparte se debe al antepasado Drole, esto por desgracia provoca que los gigantes estén bastantes sesgados en cuanto a sus líderes y por lo general no escucharán buenas ideas de alguien más débil, a pesar de que puedan llegar a ser obvias o sean buenas ideas, esta tendencia se presentan en 1 gran mayoría por lo que pude averiguar, pero no se presentan en todos muchos gigantes jóvenes están empezando a rechazar esa tendencia pero por desgracia son minorías.

Nivel de poder: Los gigantes presentan un nivel de poder promedio de arriba de las 1.500 hasta las 3.000 unidades de poder viendo que los prodigios superan las 3000, sin contar de que tienen una danza que les permite aumentar aún más su capacidad de poder, los líderes por lo general suelen estar entre las 4.000 a 5.000 unidades de poder y algunos aún más poderosos pueden llegar a las 6.000 en adelante pero actualmente es extremadamente raro que alguno supere los 10.000.

Nota: A pesar de su poder la especie de los gigantes no está en su mejor momento hace más de 5.000 años los gigantes podrían llegar a superar fácilmente las 5.000 unidades de poder algunos podrían llegar hasta las 15.000, pero después de una guerra civil entre ellos los gigantes que apoyaban la fuerza terminaron ganando contra los que eran más progresistas(los progresistas tenían una democracia bastante funcional que no se basaba solamente en el poder sino en la sabiduría del individuo que se postulaba para ser el líder) no sirvió que de forma no intencional los antepasados de Drole nacieran como unos guerrero mutante que sólo querían ser más fuerte, porque no es normal que un gigante tenga 4 brazos, la guerra civil ocurrió antes de que llegaran al continente y devasto a las pocas islas en las que habitaban, para después llegar a Britania donde tuvieron eventualmente una guerra contra el clan demoníaco donde perdieron demasiados integrantes de la especie, sumado a eso su tendencia de pelearse entre ellos y eventualmente venderse a los seres humanos por un dinero que en cierto sentido apenas ocupan (y no sé porqué siquiera lo necesitan cuándo para ellos es demasiado fácil casar y tener las cosas por su propia mano, al menos con lo necesario y astá un poco más para vivir), sumado a que han bajado de forma masiva su tasa de reproducción ver gigantes que sean niños o niñas se está haciendo cada vez más raro, esto ha empezado a empobrecer sus genes y biología al borde de que un gigante que debería de ser normal o levemente superior hace más de 5.000 años ahora mismo se le consideraría un prodigio, al no desarrollar una forma de guardar información cómo los seres humanos y sólo basarse en las leyendas orales los gigantes han perdido la fuente de su origen más al sur del continente europeo, es más después de preguntar a la IV los gigantes ya están empezando a presentar enfermedades y malformaciones o retrasos mentales de bajo nivel actualmente, pero sí tendencias no cambia y su cultura tampoco podríamos verlos extinguirse en poco más de una o dos generaciones.

Fin de la entrada.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de alejarme lo mejor posible de King, decido descansar en unas ramas de un árbol.

Todavía me cuesta creer que seamos en cierto sentido virtualmente invencibles, , no creo que ese terminó está mal, no me da esa sensación cuando King me persiguió después de hablar con Diane.

IV podrías explicármelo más a profundidad por favor.

\- En realidad es una pregunta sobre tú propia especie aunque en parte creo que tú ya lo entendiste bien, sólo que necesitas corroborarlo, pero si quieres preguntar no te cobrare nada.

Sólo me quedo con una mirada seria y le digo.

Responderme, por favor.

-Outerverse o un vació total es un término de los incontables que hay, para referirse a cualquier realidad que trascienda todos los conceptos de dimensiones.

los "interiores" de los cuerpos de tu especie y de incontables mas, se pueden considerar espacios vacíos totales, sin dimensiones espaciales superiores ya sea infinitas o finitas, sin un multiverso ya sea infinito o finito, no hay un universo con espacio-continuo de la realidad, no hay materia física en 3D o dimensiones espaciales inferiores como un largo, ancho o siquiera un punto.

Nuestro creadores los convirtieron en el fondo que hace posible todas las formas de existencia y todos los conceptos e ideas, el lienzo blanco simbolizado en sí mismo, y como tal, unas de las especies mas cercanas a lo indestructible y infinidad total.

Solo limitados porque ellos lo quisieron.

"Dentro" de tu ser hay un espacio vacío, donde se puede crear absolutamente de todo con variaciones infinitas, pero a su vez estás limitado por mi tu monitor o inteligencia virtual, estoy programado para ayudarte y a la vez retenerte de ser necesario.

Sí, sí comprendí por favor para, sólo, solo quiero pensar un rato.

-Como gustes.

Dios mío, no sé qué pensar de esto, yo, ya tenía una idea bastante clara de los por así decirlo niveles de poder y existencia en la ficción general pero, pero, pero una cosa es sospechar lo que eres, pero otra es que te lo confirmen en la cara yo necesito necesito, necesito descansar un buen rato.

Varias horas después, en un techo del castillo.

Lo he estado reposando y pensándolo un buen rato, y sólo me queda continuar pero.

"Ahhh..." suspiro.

No lo voy a poder quitar o superar en mi cabeza de golpe, sólo me queda pensar de a poco y darme tiempo, por Dios cómo lo van a tomar el resto de mi familia y el resto de mi especie, carajo, es decir me costó bastante salir de ese agujero en Edinburgh y me tomo un buen rato acostumbrarme a esto, pero bueno el hecho de estar en un mundo ficticio y que me digan que el mío murió hace mucho tiempo de golpe y con poco tacto, me dejó mal.

Tendré que tener un gran tacto y sacar personas de poco en poco y si me es posible, para evitar que colapsen mentalmente aunque bueno esta inteligencia virtual que tengo evita que uno se vuelve loco, pero sólo quita de que es bastante jodido y en cierto sentido te deja más o menos de la cabeza.

Esto es complicado si esta civilización pudo hacer eso con las especies de todo un universo, no me imagino cuáles podrían ser sus mejores invenciones me hace sentir muy, pero muy pequeño.

Para remate quién sabe quizás ni siquiera eran expertos, quizás eran el equivalente a un par de mocosos que sabían de computación y alteraron a mi especie junto con incontables más, jajajajajaja, quién sabe.

Bueno no importa.

Decido bajar y caminar un poco.

Después de caminar unos minutos, alguien aparece en un armadura con una mascara de metal y se dirige de frente ante mi y choca conmigo de frente, un tipo alto y macizo.

Ni siquiera me movió de mi postura en la que estaba mi cuerpo mientras camino, mas si me movió unos centímetros de mi posición.

"Oye maldito estúpido" dijo el tipo grande "Chocaste apropósito" dijo enojado el tipo.

"Que no, tu chocaste de frente conmigo" dije.

"Crees que te vas a salir de ésta tan fácil mocoso" dijo el tipo enojado " Yo el caballero sagrado Ruin, no se deja fastidiar por un campesino mugriento como tú" dijo Ruin.

Así que es Ruin si mal no recuerdo el tipo ni pasaba de las 500 unidades de poder cuando apareció la serie, lo más probable es que no llegue ni a las trescientas actualmente, pensé.

"Oye escucha no he tenido un buen día okay, lo más probable es que tu tampoco por tu temperamento, pero dime, en serio vas a pelear con alguien desconocido sólo porque te tropezaste con él, no crees que es un poco no sé, excesivo" le dije tratando de calmar la situación.

En el lugar comienza a llegar un total de 8 personas a ver la discusión, entre ellas un hombre encapuchado.

"Te estás tratando de reír de mí maldito mocoso" Ruin empieza a apretar su mano "Ríete de esto". Aprieta aún más su mano y empieza a balancearla hacia mi dirección, para que me de un puñetazo.

Pero antes de que siquiera terminé la mitad de su acción, siento que el tiempo se detiene enfrente de mis propios ojos, todo se desacelera demasiado.

Es tan surrealista, ya me había pasado antes, cuando me han atacado animales salvajes.

Yo ya había deducido una explicación para esto.

Un fenómeno del cuerpo, en el cual todos los sentidos se aceleran para poder ir a la par con ataques y movimientos rápidos.

Ataques de monstruos que superan por mas de 100 veces la velocidad del sonido en cortas distancias, dependiendo del nivel de magia o poder físico.

Ruin ya va a la mitad de darme un puñetazo, pero me muevo rápida mente, provocando el tiempo se desacelera para volverse a ecualizar en tiempo normal.

Ruin da su puñetazo pero sólo le da al aire.

"Maldito Cómo fue que esquivaste mi GOLPE" dijo enojado.

Simplemente no le dije nada, y sin titubear me lancé a darle puñetazos en la cara.

En un aluvión de golpes en la cara que le llegaron al caballero sagrado, éste retrocedió con la máscara de metal increíblemente abollada y un poco rota en algunas áreas, dejando expuesta su cara.

"Tú como" ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando una gran patada le llegó en el estómago haciendo qué este se tomará el estomago con mucho dolor.

Ni siquiera le doy tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo empiezo a patear hasta tirarlo al suelo y empezar a crear un pequeño cráter de la pura presión que le ejerzo en cada pisotón.

Este queda rápidamente fuera de combate, supongo que cuando alguien supera de forma excesiva a otra persona en poder puede volver un poco inútil el estilo de arte Marcial que se utilice o la magia.

Eso pasa en casi todos los animes de peleas, si es que no en todos.

La pelea termina rápidamente, con poco más de 15 personas viendo como tiré a un aprendiz de caballero sagrado, fácilmente al suelo.

Creo que está inconsciente, yo mejor me voy de aquí, y sin más preámbulo me voy volando del lugar.

Maldito lunático se supone que es capaz de tirar edificios completos al suelo con su pura fuerza física o poder mágico, un soldado no se pone a pelear en su fuerte o lugar de trabajo, porque atacaría a alguien que no conoce de un segundo a otro.

Esto no me gusta mucho, es muy sospechoso, en la serie era un maldito infeliz pero se veía que no era tan tonto, hasta que peleó con Melodías.

Algo me sabe mal.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar media hora después.

Un caballero de bajo nivel va a darle las noticias a una persona muy importante.

"Señor el caballero sagrado Ruin fue derrotado rápidamente por el extranjero" dijo el soldado.

"Sí pude sentir como su energía disminuyó de golpe" hizo una pausa " Y como la del extranjero aumentaba" dijo el hombre en la oscuridad.

"Ya te pudes retirar y recuerda nada de decirle de esto a alguien me escuchaste" dijo el hombre.

"Ehhh... Sí señor no se preocupe" dijo el hombre poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Cuando el soldado se va, el hombre se levanta y mira por la ventana, mas no obstante no era un hombre el que estaba hablando con el soldado sino una de las especies más detectadas de este país y planeta.

Fraudrin estaba pensando que era este ser humano, esa magia tan vacía, tan en blanco le resultaba extremadamente rara y podría decirse que bastante interesante, pero no puede dejar de pensar en el olor increíblemente tenue que tenía de sangre de demonio rojo.

Lo pudo oler cuando el tipo se estaba paseando por el lugar, posiblemente Melodias también lo detectó, en ese momento las sospechas salieron a la luz y le ordenó a una escoria cualquiera que fuera a retarlo para poder ver mejor su magia.

Melascula o Peronia se divertían mucho con él, al experimentar o arrancarle el alma, pensó el demonio, pero lo que le trajo más la atención fue que gracias a lo que dijo de Hendrickson está bajo sospecha de los 7 pecados y sobre todo de ese traidor de Melodias.

Si los planes de Hendrickson se rebelan podrían afectarme de mala manera.

Tengo que asegurarme de que eso no suceda.

Nota del autor.

Bueno esta fue la primera vez que escribo sobre una escena de pelea, en cuanto a esta creo que quedó bastante consistente en cuanto al resultado, por qué Ruin al momento de enfrentarse al Capitán 10 años después en la serie, por lo que pude ver en las wikis el tipo tenía sólo 420 unidades de poder, de los cuales se tienen que dividir en magia, fuerza y espíritu.

Y dudo mucho que el espíritu, además de mantener la compostura sirviera para causar un daño físico real, a menos que tengas una magia que la utilizara como fuente de energía.

Ahora al tiempo de poco más de 10 años antes, de ese enfrentamiento no debería ni de llegar a las 200.

El se ha dejado estar en un nivel muy bajo, lo cual en mi opinión es bastante raro, se supone que es un trabajo peligroso en el cual hacerse más fuerte debería de ser al menos una prioridad principal para un caballero sagrado, considerando que se tienen que enfrentar a todo tipo de amenazas y eso puede incluir a dragones, por dar un ejemplo: los cuales pueden tirar ciudades enteras cómo se dijo en el manga, al menos estos deberían de superar las mil unidades y posiblemente estar a la par con demonios rojos.

Y aunque estoy consciente de que estos han desarrollado una magia que les permite ayudarse a combatirlos en equipo, no creo que sea una muy buena excusa dejarse estar en 10 años en un nivel tan bajo, a menos que haya empezado a ser un caballero sagrado en poco más de menos de 5 años según lo que yo supongo.

Como última pregunta, ¿porque creen que el mundo a nivel general, como se mostró en el capítulo 11 está en esas condiciones?.

Yo al menos ya tengo algo planeado para eso, pero lo iré mostrando a medida que avanza la historia y si alguien responde con una idea increíblemente interesante podría agregarla o fusionarla por así decirlo con las ideas que ya tengo, creo qué podría decirlo en unos siete a diez capítulos más.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras tanto en otro multiverso.

En un lugar muy frío, más bien en un palacio o una ciudad de hielo.

Una pequeña persona andrógina, está tratando de sobrevivir a una brutal golpiza, en la cual participan una mujer de pelo rosa junto con otra de pelo negro.

Para sólo recibir otro golpe y salir disparado rompiendo como 20 paredes y aterrizar en un gran edificio dejando un cráter donde aterrizó.

"Por favor" ...suspiro "Dios, seres dimensionales que me pusieron aquí" ... jadeo "Por favor quien sea ayúdeme" decía la persona muy golpeada y cansada.

No podía sentir un gran dolor que le provocará grandes molestias, pero si le impactada sentir como partes de su cuerpo dejaban de funcionar o responder, la desesperación en el era evidente, las dos mujeres que lo golpeaban lo sabían, el hombre rubio que observaba también lo sabía, el descendiente de un Dios en un gran trono de hielo también lo sabía y está de sobra decir que su monitor también lo sabía.

De una u otra forma esto era terrible para una persona común y corriente.

"Ven pequeño, pequeño todavía no terminamos de jugar" dijo burlona mente una mujer.

"Ohhh... Bambi porque tenemos que ser tan crueles con la pequeña criatura" dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

"No importa ese enano aprenderá por la fuerza a ser un verdadero Sternritter, le guste o no" respondiendo a la mujer.

Mientras tanto en el agujero, nuestro pequeño amigo no sabe qué hacer.

Monitor dijo mentalmente, reuniendo la mayor calma posible que podía obtener.

-Sí, señor.

Por favor, te lo pido envía un mensaje a alguien para que me ayude.

-Lo siento señor, no tiene suficiente puntaje, pero puede intentarlo con voluntad.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN, CUALQUIERA.

AYUDEME.

Aunque, sea escuchen me.

Dijo mentalmente la persona, agotada y desgastada.

"Vaya que gran agujero creaste" dijo la voz de una de las mujeres "Veamos si podemos romper una nueva marca" dijo Bambi.

La persona sólo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

POR FAVOR QUIEN SEA.

Gritó mentalmente antes de recibir otro golpe.

Mientras tanto Marco se quedó en la cima de un árbol flotando sin que nadie lo mira metido entre todas las hojas.

Revisando su mano, para ver si no tenía ningún corte después de haberle dado esa golpiza a Ruin.

De un segundo a otro sintiendo una especie de sensación de malestar y de peligro.

Qué mierda fue eso.

-Parece que, otro colonizador casi logro una conexión insignificante contigo.

Espera como.

-Parece que pudo sacar suficiente voluntad para enviar una señal de lo que sentía en el momento, hacia el colonizador más "cercano".

Vaya eso es impresionante considerando de que éstos se encuentran en otros universos.

-Más bien, vendrían a hacer estos multiversos separados con espacios dimensionales superiores e inferiores separados, para resumir vendría a ser un multiverso distinto, del que te encuentras actualmente.

Poniéndome a pensar mejor esta situación y considerando que según lo que me dijo la IV, este tipo debió de haber ganado mucha voluntad para lograr tan impresionantes hazaña, pero también, el sentimiento de angustia y desesperación me dejan con un mal sabor de boca, no me imagino lo que debe de estar pasando esa persona.

Nota.

Bueno se me ocurrió esta idea cuando leí casualmente un cómic de Marvel, más específicamente uno de la nueva guerra secreta que pasaron hace un tiempo, lo volví a ver casualmente y se me ocurrió la idea de los multiversos separados, no es que sea algo muy nuevo en la ficción, ya que vendrían a ser los autores y las empresas los que separarían la ficción como tal impidiendo que aunque hay un multiverso no se haga crossovers con animes y personajes occidentales como los de Marvel o DC.

Dando un tono de separación a los múltiples colonizadores, y se me ocurrió que al menos inicial y a mediados podrían podría haber cameos y hasta un poco de ayuda por parte de ambos tipos en mi historia.

Se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y lo pasé a escribir.

Qué opinan.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de pasar un rato desde el acontecimiento de la "casi" comunicación entre multiversos, me pongo a pensar, ya hay por lo menos una persona además de mí que está en mi misma situación. Considerando lo que me dijeron lo más probable es que al menos para mi especie, debería de ser más fácil viajar a través de distintas estructuras dimensionales o al menos comunicarnos, podríamos como civilización volvernos a juntar pero honestamente creo que esto va a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que lo estoy pintando.

Independiente de ello, me preguntó que le estará pasando a ese pobre tipo, en donde habrá terminado.

Supongo que lo averiguaré con el pasar del tiempo ya sea por parte de él o parte mía, hasta es posible que su inteligencia virtual le diga que casi se comunicó conmigo.

Dejando de lado ese tema.

Es bueno que king todavía no me haya encontrado, ese tipo tiene problemas, en cuanto se encuentra con Diane y habla directamente con ella, cuando están solos o cuando agarra "confianza" con ella se pone medio tonto, pero así es el personaje en la historia supongo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera esconderse, notó que una pequeña cabeza que sobresale un poco de unas ramas de árbol, me logró acercar hacia ellas sólo para qué la pequeña hada me sorprenda, sobresaltado de la impresión y dándome un susto en el proceso. Me caigo del árbol.

Eso sí, no me provocó absolutamente ningún dolor o daño, para este punto algo como eso no me hace absolutamente nada.

"Oh por las Diosas, te encuentras bien lo siento no quise asustarte" Dijo una pequeña hada muy preocupada.

"No te preocupes me encuentro bien" dije mientras me ponía de pie "Podría caer de un rascacielos y no me pasaría nada" volví a hablar tratando de calmar un poco.

Lo juro esta niña o creo que es niña porque bueno, un pelo algo rubio casi blanco, la piel blanca exceptuando las partes algo quemadas, y la cara demasiado joven te confunde bastante.

Bueno independiente de eso es muy nerviosa.

La pequeña hada sonríe y ríe un poco nerviosa. "je... Qué bueno que estés bien".

...

...

...

...

"Qué es un rascacielos" dijo la pequeña hada con algo de curiosidad.

"Ohh... nada, es algo sin importancia alguna" le dije.

"Porque me estabas espiando" le dije.

"No es nada malo te lo juro" dijo nerviosa y algo roja "Es solo que el señor King te está buscando enojado" me dijo menos nerviosa.

"En ese caso será mejor que no me encuentre" le dije "Sólo se enojara más" y si me encuentra podría usar Chastiefol para despellejarme.

Ahora que lo pienso, porque King no me ha encontrado todavía, el tipo puede sentir mi magia no debería de ser difícil.

Aunque por otro lado este universo no funciona como el mío, podría ser de esos casos en que las habilidades o capacidades de una persona no funciona por el bien de algo, como, no sé... El Hombre Araña golpeando a uno de los Heraldos de Galactus.

Un momento eso sí lo leí en un cómic, puede que sea uno de esos casos, o puede que solo de tan enojado que estaba (o avergonzado) se le olvidó que podía hacer eso.

Dejando eso de lado y mientras lo pensaba, logró observar una torre a unos 10 metros de donde estoy podría ocultarme en la cima.

"Bueno para que no me encuentre me voy a ir a esa torre" le dije a la pequeña hada apuntando hacia la torre "Pero por favor no le digas, me quiero evitar problemas hasta que se pueda calmar" le dije a Petunia.

Petunia sólo contestó que no le diría nada.

Después de eso me decido ir a la torre, una vez que llego ahí me doy cuenta de que Petunia me sigue sin que yo me diera cuenta.

En serio está hada es muy buena para el escondite. Y qué onda con seguirme.

Una vez instalados los dos arriba, yo le pregunto porque me sigue a cada minuto.

"Yo este... bueno yo... yo, yo, yo" decía mientras se pone mas roja.

Esto me provoca un poco de gracia, pero decido detenerla diciendo "No importa, si no quieres responder no te obligare".

Ésta se detiene y toma una especie de segundo aire.

Se deja de poner roja y se sienta mirando hacia el cielo, lo mira con cara de tristeza.

Diciendo "Es muy bonita la luz del sol, se observa tan jovial y alegre" se detiene un poco y sigue "En el bosque del Rey hada, el sol y su luz se ven más deprimentes por las tristes nubes".

¿Ella está abriéndose conmigo?. Porque lo haría, apenas nos conocemos por uno o dos días.

"Es una pena que ya no se pueda ver la vida y la alegría en el bosque" dijo con tristeza.

Para que luego unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir. "Cómo a" esta empieza a sollozar "Mis amigos".

Ay no llanto, ¿porque me dice esto?, estoy consciente que es un mundo de estilo anime. Pero en serio la gente se encariña con la persona que lo salva tan rápido, eso no pasaba según lo que yo sé seguido con la policía cuando salvan a las personas o los bomberos, sí ganaban admiración y todo eso pero tampoco era para que las victimas estuvieran abriéndose sentimentalmente con estos, pero la psicología de estos personajes en esos animes era hasta cierto punto algo básica, inestable o rara para mi.

No se, no soy psicólogo.

Carajo, suena tan mal lo que estoy pensando, es decir ella de seguro sufrió mucho cuando el demonio rojo ataco y yo pensando que es algo molesto.

Ha está sola por unos años hasta donde puedo saber. Le empiezan a salir más lágrimas, cuando decido decirle lo siguiente.

"Veo que Extrañas a tus amigos" le digo "Pero no estés triste, puede que algunos hayan llegado al nuevo bosque de las hadas"

Está para de llorar, se lleva las manos a los ojos secándose las lágrimas para preguntarme "De verdad" sollozo "Hay un nuevo bosque de las hadas" me pregunta con un tono más feliz y con más esperanza.

"Sí" yo le respondo "Escuché que las hadas construyeron un nuevo bosque o lo plantaron".

Esta empieza a tomar más confianza y sólo dice "Juro que volveré a casa".

Mientras se seca las lágrimas está mi pregunta.

"Podrías ayudarme a llegar al Bosque, por favor".

En ese momento no supe qué decirle, me quitaría tiempo valioso. Pero por otro lado podría terminar ayudándola mucho, pero tampoco se puede ser tan bastardo como para dejarla sola o podría decirle a King que la vaya a dejar.

Pero eso a su vez podría terminar en qué King se de cuenta de que Ban bebió de la Fuente, armándose un desastre. Al final del día hasta donde sé, el tipo no sabe que el bosque está hecho pedazos y lo cambiaron a otro lugar.

También por otro lado podría obtener muestras de ese bosque en particular, muestras del árbol sagrado de las hada.

Creo que le ayudaré a si obtengo algo cambió y ella también, los dos salimos ganando.

Mientras término de pensar en eso en la pequeña hada pone cara de perrito triste mientras mi súplica. A lo que yo sólo le respondo "Ok, cálmate te llevaré después de que terminé con los asuntos aquí" le dije tratando de calmarla.

Esta abre los ojos y sale volando hacia mí diciéndome Gracias, gracias y mas gracias muchas veces.

Curioso ni siquiera está segura de que yo sepa donde esta el nuevo bosque, y ya confía tanto en mí.

Después de que termina esa pequeña escena el hada se aleja un poco, con la cara roja y algo avergonzada.

Sólo para que te diga "Al fin el sol me sonrío de nuevo" dijo con mucha esperanza.

A lo que yo sólo es respondo "Si supongo que al fin esa estrella te sonríe" le dije algo despreocupado.

"¿Que, el sol es una estrella?, pero las estrellas sólo aparecen en la noche" dijo la pequeña hada algo confundida.

Eso me tomó muy levemente por sorpresa, a veces olvidó que independiente de que sea un mundo anime o de ese estilo todavía es la Edad Media aquí.

"Sí Petunia, el sol es una estrella como las que aparecen en la noche" le digo con mucha más confianza.

"Pero cómo" me pregunto de forma curiosa.

"Bueno déjame que te explique" le dije.

Siempre fui bueno para los temas de la astrología, biología y historia. No porque fuera alguien excesivamente estudio, sino porque me parecían divertidos, y cuando algo le parece divertido a una persona y lo pone en práctica o lo estudia bastante, aprende bastante rápido o al menos eso pienso yo.

Y así pasaron 20 minutos, donde le explique porque el sol era una estrella, esta quedó bastante incrédula ante lo que le decía.

"Pero, según lo que tú me dices ¿El sol está tan cerca de nosotros?" dijo la pequeña hada.

"Si petunia está mucho más cerca, pero no tanto como para quemarnos" hago una pequeña pausa y luego continuó "Nuestro planeta, el tercero en el sistema solar, órbita alrededor de este dándonos calor y luz" le dije cómo si le hablara a un niño en una pequeña escuela.

Y así estuve al menos por media hora, tratando de explicarle el concepto. Y la cara de maravilla y a su vez incredulidad de Petunia me sorprendieron, era un mundo nuevo para ella decirle que había más planetas y que la luna era sólo un satélite cualquiera, era bastante impresionante para ella y para mí algo chistoso.

En resumen me la pasé bien explicándole lo que es nuestro sistema solar, me divertí.

"Así que hay más de un mundo y el Sol de este precioso mundo es una estrella" escuchó una voz muy familiar del anime en japonés, pero que se escucha en español gracias al traductor "Qué interesante" término de decir el hombre.

Era Dreyfus y posiblemente también ese demonio.

"Chico vengo a decirte que Hendrickson está a pocos minutos de llegar, he venido a decirte que te presentes en el salón" hace una pequeña pausa "Yo te llevaré".

Este tipo no me da mucha confianza, sobre todo por lo que sé. Pero ¿qué otra opción tengo? aún sin ese demonio podría matarme fácilmente.

Al final del día decido ir, no sin antes decirle a Petunia que se fuera rápidamente a buscar a King.

Una vez la pequeña hada se marcha, me dirijo con Dreyfus algo nervioso.

Qué suerte que no se puede notar en mi magia, pero creo que se nota un poco en mi cara.

Esto cuesta y bastante.

Nota del autor.

Bueno nos acercamos al encuentro con el caballero sagrado Hendrickson, ya por lo menos esta parte de la historia dura uno o dos capítulos.

En su opinión como creen que sigan el canon de la historia sin la sangre del demonio rojo, ¿Podrá nuestro protagonista evitar el resurgimiento de los demonios, hasta que pueda poner aunque sea una pequeña fracción de la humanidad en juego otra vez? o fallará en el intento.

Aunque he pensado que más que nada podría sólo terminar retrasando el surgimiento de estos, al final del día uno de los mandamientos escapó de su sello y había un demonio rojo suelto por Britania.

También me preguntó cómo reaccionaría la humanidad ante una situación como en la que se encuentra, como nos comportaríamos con las otras razas y seres humanos, quitando todo el tema existencial de que los arrancaron de su universo o como lo pensaría una pequeña comunidad. Que opinan ustedes.

En todo caso lo iré viendo a medida que la historia avance y ya tengo una que otra idea.

También planeó dar explicación de porqué el mundo se encuentra en ese estado más a futuro.

En otra información también comencé otra historia de bleach, qué harán cameos a medida que ambas historias avancen, también empezaré a hacer una tabla sobre el poder de ambos versos.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Extra.

Informe de Niveles de potencia y velocidad.

Como se nos mostró a lo largo de la serie, los niveles de poder sirven para verificar qué tan poderoso es un enemigo.

Pero para la humanidad, a pesar de que sirven para guiarse, se necesita y requiere ser más complejos con estos. A pesar de que he presenciado mediante mi entrenamiento qué tan destructivo puede ser la energía mágica de este mundo, no me bastaba con sólo asumir que tenía 400 de nivel de poder, necesitaba saber la cantidad de energía que producía y me encontré con múltiples factores y problemas que expresare a continuación.

Por lo general aquí en esta dimensión el Humano promedio puede tener un nivel de fuerza de 10 a 15, lo que les permite en varias ocasiones levantar cientos de kilos con relativo esfuerzo o hasta cierto punto con facilidad. Esto se presenta como una traba, porque cuando pregunté a la inteligencia virtual por el aumento de la fuerza en unas 10 veces por dar un ejemplo: tener 100 de poder físico te permite levantar varias docena de toneladas fácilmente o con esfuerzo de carácter bajo.

Cuando según nuestra lógica, sólo debería de levantar poco más de un par de toneladas. Así que simple y llanamente como me dijo la inteligencia virtual y como eventualmente tuve que asumir (a la fuerza), la magia y esta dimensión, no funcionan bajo todas nuestras leyes tanto físicas, naturales y hasta lógicas.

Por ende hice un estimado, que depende del nivel de poder neto o Total que se debe de tener para provocar cierto nivel de destrucción o daño a un oponente con cierto nivel de poder.

Poder de pelea de 50 para abajo: Permite levantar docenas de toneladas, provocar daños como para tirar una pared de concreto e incluso más y con la capacidad suficiente como para moverse a una velocidad (tanto de desplazamiento como reacción) levemente por encima de un humano común de mi dimensión que ha entrenado al máximo.

Poder de pelea de 50 a 100: Permite derribar construcciones pequeñas y en velocidad se asciende a un nivel subsónico. Dependiendo del tipo de magia se puede vulnerar la durabilidad física convencional o provoca más daño mediante ciertos tipos de energías mágicas.

Poder de pelea de 100 a 500: Permite derribar construcciones de tamaño promedio, pequeños rascacielos o inclusive medianos, en el apartado de velocidad. Como mencioné anteriormente, la magia no sigue las leyes naturales, físicas y hasta lógicas que nosotros conocemos, esto se remarca en el hecho de que en promedio (independiente de la especie) se puede superar una velocidad supersónica(mach 1) hasta superar una velocidad hipersónica(mach 5 en adelante) en desplazamiento se estanca por alguna razón( a menos que se use algún tipo de magia de desplazamiento) .

Poder de pelea de 500 a 1.000: Se pueden empezar a destruir grandes rascacielos o hasta sectores completos de una ciudad(por lo general unos cuantos cientos de metros), en velocidad se vuelve a dar un ascenso, permitiendo moverse a velocidades que superan el mach 10(gama baja) hasta el 60(gama alta), en promedio.

Poderes de peleas de 1.000 a 1.550: Permite destruir múltiples sectores de una ciudad o directamente destruir un pueblo de tamaño pequeño, eso en la gama alta, en velocidad se puede ir de 60 a más de 150 mach de velocidad de ataque.

De las 1.550 a las 2.000: Se puede llegar a destruir un pueblo de tamaño pequeño a una ciudad casi de tamaño medio(al menos en la gama alta se puede llegar a producir poco más de 5 megatones de poder), con una velocidad de 150 mach a 510 mach en velocidad de combate. Como mencioné anteriormente, pasamos demasiado bruscamente de kilotones de poder a megatones.

De las 2.000 a 5.000 unidades de poder: La capacidad destructiva se ralentiza un tanto, se puede generar de 5 a unas cuantas docenas de megatones(por lo general de 12 a 24), en velocidad se puede batallar y reaccionar desde los 510 mach hasta los 890.

Desde las 5.000 a más 10.000 unidades: Se va desde los 24 megatones hasta alcanzar o superar levemente la bomba del Zar creada por la unión soviética y detonada en 1961, en velocidad se puede alcanzar como máximo (sin algún tipo de magia o habilidad especial) los 1.005 mach.

Desde los 10.000 hasta los 20.000: Las cosas ascienden a las grandes ligas, en cuanto a nivel de poder destructivo, en gama baja se pueden llegar desde los 50 megatones hasta alcanzar el rango de gigantón siendo más precisos unos 4.7 gigantónes, en velocidad se puede alcanzar de 1.005 a 1.300 mach.

Desde los 20.000 hasta los 60.000: Las cosas sólo aumentan en el nivel de poder yendo desde los 4.7 gigatones hasta los 60 gigatones, en velocidad se puede ir desde los 1.300 hasta los 2.000 mach.

Desde los 60.000 a 150.000: Se puede ir desde los 60 gigatones hasta los 340 gigatones, con una velocidad de 2.000 a 3.253 mach.

Mi investigación me dice que la potencia sólo sigue en aumento de aquí en adelante, pero mis puntos e ideas se entienden.

La magia se estanca en algunos sectores, poder destructivo o velocidad. Pero pueden ser superados mediante el aumento de nivel de poder total, que incluyen magia y fuerza.

En espíritu en esta dimensión sólo se le podría utilizar por personas o especies que utilizan el espíritu como fuente de poder, lo cual es increíblemente poco frecuente.

Definitivamente se crean unas especies de cuellos de botellas en ciertos puntos del poder de pelea.

Esto también nos dice que podríamos generar una maquinaria y abastecerla con sólo una persona dándole poder o aplicando un hechizo que les permita a adsorber por dar un ejemplo: la energía del sol.

También esto me da una explicación un poco mejor, sobre porque el mundo se encuentra en este estado (el mapa esta anexado en el archivo).

Teorizo que debido a los insanos niveles de poder destructivo que presentan las formas de vida de la tierra (y posiblemente de otros mundos habitados), es la causa principal de porque el planeta se encuentra en este estado sumado a posibles guerras y súper depredadores.

También hay que considerar que la física de este mundo no funciona como la del nuestro, por dar un ejemplo: suponiendo que se den los mismos sucesos, los ataques de los dos mandamientos con los cuales Melodias pelea en el festival de lucha deberían de haber provocado la destrucción en este pequeño país simple y llanamente la energía de 3 tipos en el rango de gigantones es muy grande. Cosa que no se muestra en el manga principalmente porque su deber es entretener y no ir tanto por los aspecto realistas, pero en esta dimensión aparentemente la física impide que los desastres de los duelo sean tan grandes. Permitiendo que la vida pueda seguir sustentándose en los continentes.

Esto también permite, como mencioné anteriormente, qué plantas y animales puedan seguir subsistiendo en su ambiente y por consecuencia, que las especies más inteligentes véase humanos, gigantes, hadas y demás no mueran de hambre.

Por lo que podría recomendar en caso de guerra con las especies, atacar sus fuentes de alimentos más cercanos.

Esta táctica sólo es utilizada por el clan demoníaco de forma indirecta por el rey demonio, cuando atacó el hogar de Merlín.

Fin del informe.

Nota del autor.

Bueno aquí traje, según lo que yo considero, es la capacidad destructiva de los personajes.

También mencioné por qué el mundo se encuentra en ese estado(según lo que teorizo Marco), pero profundizaremos en esa parte más a futuro(tengo una que otra idea más que aplicarle).

Ya para terminar, empezaré a subir de aquí a unos dos días la siguiente parte.

Pero independiente de eso, creen que la escala se encuentra más o menos coherente con lo que se nos presenta en la serie

No es por nada, pero darle coherencia a la capacidad destructiva mediante las hazañas, como cuando Danafor fue destruido, junto con parte de las montañas que estaban aledañas y el agujero que dejó Melodías. Y aproximar con los niveles de poder me creo cierta cantidad de problemas (No me quiero ni imaginar los comic de la edad de oro).

Pero... en fin, es sólo para guiarse mejor en cuanto a las escalas de destrucción que se pudieron ver en la serie.

Como última pregunta, si tuvieran que dirigir una estrategia no convencional de guerra, contra las especies de este tipo, por cuál se irían. Yo por lo menos me voy por la guerra biológica, si fuera un dirigente humano de la época actual.


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras Yo y Dreyfus nos dirigimos a una gran sala, éste se detiene y me dice "Por favor espera un rato, iré a ver si han llegado" después de eso, cuando volvió a los 2 minutos me dijo.

"Todavía no llegan, esperaremos aquí afuera" dijo el caballero.

Fueron uno de los momentos más incómodos que he tenido en mi vida, estresante y como no decirlo cagante, el tipo podría matarme con sólo mover su espada y.

"Así que dime, qué otras cosas sabes del mundo" dijo Dreyfus.

"Yo, este qué cosa quieres saber" dije algo nervioso.

"Si, solo si quieres responder" dijo muy calmado.

"Bueno, que quieres saber" le respondí.

"Eso de las estrellas que lo mencionaste a la pequeña hada" dijo con un verdadero tono de curiosidad.

¿Las estrellas. De verdad le llame la curiosidad por eso?.

¿Quizás de verdad me pregunta por curiosidad?, también puede que me haya traído antes de tiempo para preguntarme sobre el demonio rojo y quiere que hable.

"Bueno y qué quieres saber" dije.

"Eso de los otros mundos, es verdad que existe" dijo de con una leve sonrisa de incredulidad.

"Si, por ejemplo: Mercurio, Venus, y Marte se encuentran en el sistema solar interior y Los gigantes gaseosos como Júpiter se encuentran en el sistema solar exterior" es increíble que le está explicando de astronomía a un tipo como éste.

"Gigantes gaseosos, ¿Qué son esos?" me pregunto.

"Son planetas cientos de veces más grandes que la tierra" le dije.

Este se llevó cierto grado de sorpresa.

"No lo tomes a mal niño, pero lo que me dices es muy fantasioso" me dijo con aire de superioridad.

"Bueno eso es un hecho, esos planetas están y existen" hice una pequeña pausa "Como lugares como el purgatorio supuestamente existen y nadie lo cuestiona, también las diosas por dar otro ejemplo" esa última parte se te salió.

"A qué te refieres con las diosas" me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Bueno mucha gente en el reino cree en ellas, a pesar de que muchas de esas personas están conscientes de que estos son seres tangibles como ellos" tome un poco de aire "Qué omnipotente ni que ocho cuartos, si supuestamente perdieron su forma física tras sellar al clan de los demonios. NO son omnipotentes" creo que me estoy ensañando mucho con ellas. Creo que le puedo echar la culpa hacia cierto tipo de dioses que ni conozco en este momento, aunque son lo más cercano a la definición de un Dios.

Y en cuanto a mí razonamiento, me puse a investigar sobre la cultura al menos de Britania, y me di cuenta de que eran demasiado devotos en muchas partes a las diosas, al punto de cometer errores tan básicos como negarle la medicina a los niños enfermos y adultos por igual confiando en qué seres que están sellados los curen, cuando eso jamás pasara solo para que los tipos mueran casi en el 100% de los casos

"Qué palabras tan contundentes, pero además de ese razonamiento que me dijiste anteriormente" hace una pausa para agregar dramatismo, Aparentemente "¿Porque además de eso llegaste a esa conclusión, porque crees que ellos y los demonios existen?".

Creo que ahora mismo estoy hablando más con Fraudrin que con Dreyfus.

"Bueno diré por ejemplo: los gigantes existen, las hadas existen y hasta los hombres bestia existe ¿Porque los demonios y las diosas no deberían de existir?" hago una pequeña pausa "Es simplemente estúpido asumir que no existen, ¿Porque piénsalo? gigantes que viven 1000 años, hadas que posiblemente se pasen de los 1000 años, porque no deberían de existir, es tonto En mi opinión"

No se por qué, pero algo me dice que el clan de la diosa planeo tener el control de Britania y las otras razas.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me sorprendería que trataran de eliminar después de la guerra a los Gigantes y a las hadas. Bueno más a los gigantes que a las hadas, son los únicos que podrían oponerse a ellos en la antigüedad además del Clan del demonio.

"Bueno creo que tienes tu forma de pensar, no" dijo.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, los 7 pecados capitales y el rey junto con Hendriksen se acercan hacia nuestra posición.

Y así fue cómo inició el interrogatorio, conmigo viendo todo desde un rincón. Hasta que después de unos 10 minutos de hablar con él, Merlin dijo "Supongo que no tendrás problemas con qué Gowther revise tu memoria".

Sí ahora sí que se viene lo genial.

Ahora que lo pienso Drayfus se ve muy tranquilo.

...

...

...

...

...

Creo que el muy cabrón blindo la mente de Hendriksen. PUES CLARO, como no se me ocurrió en el momento, el tipo literalmente me dijo que se reunían en poco tiempo, nada le impedía ir con Hendriksen y modificar su mente.

Como odio tener razón, porque eso fue lo que pasó.

"Bueno creo que todo fue un mal entendido y lamento provocar que se preocuparan" dijo Hendriksen.

Maldito pelotudo de mierda.

Un rayo se mete detrás de mi cabeza.

"Por más que lo intente su mente está en blanco, no puedo comprobar si lo que digo es verdad" dijo Gowther.

"Bueno desde el inicio le dije al caballero llamado King" dije, el gordito me mira "Que eran sospechas mías, no necesariamente reales" trato de zafarme de esta.

Lo que siguió fue una discusión de media hora, donde finalmente termina con.

"Debido a que esto fue un malentendido, lo dejaremos pasar como tal" dijo el rey Bartra.

Carajo, casi le tiró el plan abajo a Fraudrin.

Qué raro pensé que Ban a estaría aquí.

"Tanto por nada, supongo que hicimos bien en no despertar de su resaca a Ban" dijo Diane.

Qué conveniente.

Cuando salimos me reúno con la pequeña Petunia.

Resulto que estaba esperando justo detrás de la puerta, le digo que espere en la salida del reino.

Sin demora la pequeña hada se fue volando. Mientras me despedía de la gente, Merlin ofreció seguir estudiando mi magia pero yo le dije que no me agradaba mucho ser un sujeto de experimentación, también tratando de alejarme de King y por último alejándome de los Caballeros sagrados.

Traté de irme lo más rápido posible a reunirme con Petunia evitando a cuanta persona pudiera, una vez fuera del Castillo simple y llanamente emprendí el vuelo.

Una vez me encontré con ella, la tomé de el estómago y me empecé a elevar para luego decirle "Antes de que vayamos a los que tengo que hacer una parada en mi guarida, pero tenemos que llegar rápido así que iremos volando rápido te parece" le dije sólo para que asintiera con la cabeza.

Después de unas horas de vuelo llego extremadamente cansado. Petunia me mira preocupada yo solo la calmo diciéndole que era para recuperar unas cosas.

Una vez dentro de la guarida le digo que se ponga cómoda. Salir de Liones fue rápido.

Pero tengo una buena razón de eso.

Miedo.

Fraudrin podría joderme en cualquier momento.

Pero por ahora solo descansare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quiero que hagan un trabajo para mi" dijo Hendriksen a cuatro personas.

"Tendrán que ubicar al hombre que declaro en contra mía y traérmelo" dijo a las cuatro personas.

Este grupo recién formado encabezado por Ruin no le da mucha confianza, pero este es solo un asunto menor, así que.

Los Weird Fangs se acaban de formar con una misión, traer a nuestro amigo a Hendriksen .


	18. Chapter 18

"Ruin hemos estado buscando durante unas 3 semanas" dijo Friesia bastante fastidiada mientras tomaban cerveza en un bar.

"Ya lo sé Friesia, sólo hemos seguido las "Migajas" que el mocoso deja" dijo un Ruin, pero antes de terminar uno de sus caballeros lo interrumpe.

"Señor Ruin, unos aldeanos afirman qué la persona a la cual buscamos, se encuentra en este pueblo señor" dijo Jude.

"Escuchaste eso Friesia" dijo Ruin "La suerte nos sonríe hoy" dijo muy entusiasta, mientras se retiran del bar, esté solo pensaba vengarse del mocoso.

"Prepararemos una trampa" dijo Ruin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vaya pero qué buena cama y qué buena habitación nos pudimos pagar, no Petunia" le dije al hada que estaba al frente mío.

"Sin contar la cena, que estuvo deliciosa" esta luego se queda en silencio un minuto y pregunta "¿cómo fue que lo pagaste?, los humanos suelen pedir monedas y esas cosas raras a cambio" me dijo.

"Cierto, no te lo conté" hice una pequeña pausa y luego proseguir "Sólo rebane como 15 árboles en palos de leña, que pudieran utilizar durante mucho tiempo los sueños del loca" en serio con magia todo es tan fácil, literalmente lo hice en 6 minutos.

"Ah... bueno" dijo sólo para que se le escapara un bostezo "Tengo sueño" me dijo.

"Bueno duerme tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí" le dije.

Después de eso, decidí trabajar con los materiales que tenía guardados en mi dimensión de bolsillo, múltiples metales, utensilios de investigación y demás herramientas.

Con ellos pude finalmente terminar de construir mi pistola. La Beretta M9 , oficialmente la "Pistola", semiautomática, 9 mm, es la designación de la pistola semiautomática Beretta 92FS por parte de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos.

O la 9 milímetros para los compadres.

Pude materializar la mayoría de las partes, eventualmente consegui el resto de partes mas pequeñas de forma individual y eventualmente pedí un tutorial bastante básico de cómo armarla (tenía todo lo necesario en el fondo).

Al fin estaba terminada, esta pistola en la vida real puede generar más de 600 joules y superar el mach 1 uno con facilidad.

Pero con energía magica, más los hechizos que le aplique, unas cuantas modificaciones tanto a una que otra parte interna y a la munición.

Debería de ser devastadora para cualquier especie.

IV quiero una simulación de la pistola disparando a un demonio de cobre.

-Como guste señor.

Eventualmente puedo ver cómo aparezco en un campo plano y despejado, con la pistola en la mano, apuntando aún demonio de cobre.

Cuándo procedo a utilizar la pistola, me explota en la mano.

QUE.

Momento, momento, momento. Qué fue lo que pasó aquí IV.

-Puso mal un resorte señor.

Entonces quiero ver la simulación pero con el resorte arreglado.

Con dos cojones, si la hubiese probado en la realidad, me hubiese volado la mano.

La simulación vuelve a comenzar, sólo que esta vez los disparos van a velocidades tan extremas qué simple y llanamente no las percibo.

Descubro con grata sorpresa, que el demonio de cobre fue atravesado muy fácilmente y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Es más, la bala le dejo agujeros bastante grandes, de haberle dado a los 7 corazones, ese tipo o más bien animal, estaría muerto.

Qué bueno que tengo de mi parte a las simulaciones.

Decido arreglar el resorte y pongo la pistola en la mesita pequeña al lado de la ventana.

Mi armadura todavía está en proceso de planificación, pienso también.

Pero por ahora voy a descansar, creo que podría verme los capítulos del Chavo del 8.

Una hora después.

jajajaja otro gato. Incluso en otro universo, todavía me hace reír.

No es verdad viejo.

...

...

...

...

Ah, cierto... Todavía no salen del sueño.

Supongo que me sentí, casi como en casa.

Todavía falta tiempo, hasta que me aseguré que el clan demoníaco no vuelva, tanto como las diosas.

Petunia todavía sigue dormida, esa pequeña enana me ha hecho buena compañía.

Además terminé convirtiendo en su maestro de biología y astronomía junto con una que otra cosa más.

Ayuda a distraerse un poco más.

Antes de que pueda seguir pensando, la mujer del hombre que tiene este lugar toca la puerta y me dice que un hombre me espera abajo.

Cuando decido bajar, no encuentro a nadie más que al señor que atiende el lugar.

"Que raro, juraría que ese caballero todavía estaba aquí" dijo el hombre de una edad algo avanzada.

"¿No le dijo su nombre?" le pregunté.

"Ahhh, si me lo dijo" hace una pausa para recordarlo "Creo que era Golgius" dijo el hombre.

"Golgius" dije.

...

...

...

OH MIERDA, ESTO ES MALO, pensé.

Decido volver a la habitación simulando tranquilidad, Golgius, por favor que sólo sea una coincidencia.

Por desgracia, Dios no me hizo las cosas más fáciles.

Sólo había una carta arriba de la cama.

El bastardo hijo de puta secuestró a Petunia y de paso también se llevó la pistola.

IV dame la ubicación de Golgius en tiempo real con un mapa de detallado del territorio.

-Cómo lo ordene señor, lo dejara con 16 puntos.

Bien.

Apenas aparece el mapa me doy cuenta de que Golgius ya lleva varios cientos de metros. Salgo por la ventana, y me pongo a volar yendo en dirección al idiota invisible, apenas lo divisó en el mapa en tiempo real a los 10 segundos, el tipo se mete a un bosque con Petunia amarrada.

En el bosque hay una casa abandonada, apenas aterrizó saltó contra Golgius.

"TE TENGO, STORM RONDO" gritó Friesia.

Un enjambre de insectos con afilados colmillos y garras aparece y se transforman en un tornado, triturando todo lo que hay dentro o bueno tratan.

Tiene poco de éxito, excepto uno que otro insecto con un poco de baba corrosiva.

Decido salir disparado hacia arriba.

Saliendo con dos quemaduras pero muy menores.

Sólo para ser golpeado por un martillo que ocupa Ruin.

"TE ENCONTRÉ MALDITO" gritó el caballero sagrado.

Cuando me estrello en el suelo, Ruin se dirige hacia mí.

Yo sólo le respondo con múltiples golpes.

Entre ellos un Mach Punch que le vacío los pulmones de aire.

Ruin sale disparado vomitando su sangre que sale por el casco, estrellándose en varios árboles y provocando un cráter. Friesia ordena a sus insectos atacarme, estos me envuelven, pero decido cargar el makankosappo, una vez cargado de forma leve, pegó un salto y disparo al suelo, destruyendo la gran mayoría de insectos.

Cuando caigo al suelo, Friesia se acerca y me dice.

"Bueno, veo que" no la dejó terminar, dándole un puñetazo en su casco bastante genérico, arrojándola varias docenas de metros.

Decido entrar a la casa, sólo para encontrarme con Golgius apuntando hacia Petunia con un cuchillo, no lo dejó ni hablar cuando le pido a IV mentalmente que teletransporte a Petunia lejos de aquí.

Cuando se teletransporta lejos de aquí, decido darle una paliza a Golgius, en el proceso también recuperando mi pistola.

Pude simplemente pedirle a la IV que me trajera tanto petunia como mi pistola a mi posición, creo que fue la tensión y la adrenalina del momento.

Una vez terminó con el hombre invisible decido salir afuera de la casa para reunirme con Petunia, soy atacado por Ruin.

"TE HARÉ PEDAZOS" éste empieza a romper su armadura con sus músculos "MI MEJOR ARMADURA ES MI PIEL" hace una pequeña pausa dramática "Qué es casi tan resistente como el mismo acero" este solo sigue hablando.

Pero eso no impide que le dé una patada con mucha fuerza de las pelotas, este literalmente se vomita dentro de su casco, para luego vomitar sangre.

Decido darle un puñetazo en el estómago mandando a volar muy lejos al caballero sagrado.

Sólo para escuchar eventualmente a los 2 segundos de esa acción, un rugido bastante potente de un dragón, que aterriza en frente mío.

No sé qué pasó, pero por instinto tomé la pistola y le disparé al torso, volando una porción bastante grande de este matándolo al instante.

"Vaya, impresionante" dije.

Una vez terminó con ellos, me dirijo hacia Golgius.

"Quien te envío" le dije, sólo para que me respondiera "Jamás te lo diré".

Le aplastó la cara contra el suelo y me largo, ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo.

Por el momento, sólo me tengo que reunir con petunia y llegar al Bosque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Varias horas después.

Tenemos a tres de Los Cuatro caballeros, curándose las heridas con un médico.

"¿COMO?" dijo Ruin enojado "fue que mis ilusiones no funcionaron con el" es inaudito para él.

"Crees que te fue mal, me dejo la cara toda morada" dijo Friesia sosteniendo un paño húmedo en su rostro.

"Y para remate Golgius todavía sigue inconsciente" dijo Jude.

"Pero esa arma que utilizó contra ese dragón de pelea" Jude se detiene para pensarlo un poco "Era demasiado pequeña"

"Y pensar que lo tuve en mis manos durante un breve momento" dijo un Golgius despertándose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la batalla.

Fraudrin estaba muy curioso por lo que acaba de pasar.

Sintió curiosidad por el extranjero y decidió seguir a los Weird Fangs.

Él sabía con seguridad que las palabras qué había dicho el extranjero, con las que pensaba del Clan de la diosa, eran de alguien que sabía demasiado de ese clan, y pensó que podría obtener a alguien que trabajara para él.

Sólo otro peón más, y en caso de no unirse simplemente lo mataba y se iba.

No era difícil para él, pero ahora que había observado la pelea se había intrigado. No por su nivel de poder, no porque ignoro habilidades bastante impresionantes fácilmente y de paso les metió una paliza a los caballeros.

Toda su atención se desvío al artefacto que tenía en la mano, era tan destructivo y a la vez tan pequeño lo que disparaba.

El recogió la "piedra" hecha de metal que disparó el arma, el arma que mató a un dragón que podía igualar en poder y resistencia a un caballero de más de 1.100 unidades de poder.

Decidió que se reuniría con él, a solas, cuando él esté solo con esa hada.


	19. Chapter 19

Entrada.

Especie: demonios.

Estado actual: fuera de peligro de extinción, sellados por el clan de la diosa y con números de poco más de 150.000, de los cuales el 70% de la población tiene la inteligencia que es inferior, igual o superior a la inteligencia de un perro

Nivel de civilización: bajo-preindustrial (un tanto inferior a la humana de este planeta).

Descripción: La raza o más bien. aparentemente son distintas especies (mamíferos, reptiles y aves), lo único en común es el miasma oscuro y la capacidad de utilizar la materia oscura, algunos miembros de los demonios rojos y grises pueden adquirir una mayor inteligencia, pero esos son los miembros mutantes en ese aspecto de su propia especie, en otras palabras, son mutantes dentro de su propia especie individual.

Parece que miran hacia abajo tanto a los humanos, como a las hadas ya los Gigantes, y también tienen un gran odio hacia el clan de la diosa.

A pesar de que se les digan los demonios, principalmente de las habilidades de extraer las almas y las formas físicas, eso es cuestionable ante nuestros ojos, nosotros como tal no los llamamos de esa forma (también podrian ser llamados con un nombre científico), pero creo que estoy desviando el tema ¿Qué es lo que quiero decir? Es que cualquier cosa puede aprender las habilidades, es más inclusivo se puede aprender a utilizar las habilidades que los demonios pueden usar naturalmente ya sea en base de hechizos o en el caso improbable de que un ser humano tenga Por naturaleza una magia muy parecida. En una nota aparte, sabiendo que universo ficticio como los de Marvel, Dc, Warhammer 40,000, Cthulhu Mythos, la fundación SCP y hasta el universo de Halo existen, los demonios de este universo en el cual nos encontramos actualmente son bastantes corrientes y poco impresionantes.

Niveles de poder: Por lo general, es fácil saber sus niveles de poder, sólo basta con preguntar a su IV, pero por las dudas de todas las maneras pongo información básica.

Los demonios grises: 3.200

Los demonios rojos: 1.300.

Los demonios de cobre: 4.800.

Albion: 5.500

Y los demonios a nivel general, de alto Rango están arriba de las 25.000.

Siendo que el rey demonio corrido de más de 500.000, eso si, si se encuentra sin todos los decretos.

Nota 1: Los demonios tienen algo de ADN humano, en este universo (aparentemente) los más poderosos y los estables lo tienen. En el pasado cuando la especie se formó, el ser humano primitivo que se callo en el miasma prehistórico de la tierra de los demonios, contaminó el lugar con su ADN, lo cual explica por qué tienen pequeñas trazas de ADN humano en sus cuerpos, al menos en el caso de los más inteligentes y poderosos (muchos directamente tienen forma humana).

Nota 2: Después de estudiar mucho y simular varias interacciones con ellos como facción, gobierno y también como especie, llegué a la conclusión de que no terminaría bien y se vuelve una molestia constante.

Dejen que me explique.

Los demonios simplemente no aceptarán que una especie de seres "humanos" tengan el dominio sobre el planeta, a pesar de que estos sólo nos conozcan las pequeñas islas de Britania, no les va gustar, simplemente no le gustó en la simulación. recomendaría que acabemos con los más poderosos, siendo estos los 10 mandamientos y los maestros de los hijos del rey demonio, el asesinato de sus líderes y los exponentes más grandes, el deber de poner a la población más inteligente bajo nuestro yugo o simplemente infundirles tanto miedo que nos atrevan a atacarnos durante un tiempo largo, pero aquí está el problema nuevamente, solo se volvió a pasar unos cuantos años antes de que eventualmente surjan demonios que reten por el predominio del planeta, sumado a que su tasa de reproducción es bastante decente y con presión suficiente,producira la guerra constante y cíclica.

Así que se me ocurrieron bastantes ideas para evitar esto, una sería además de la mencionada anteriormente, alterados genéticamente para que su nivel de poder no supera las 1.000 unidades, definitivamente no aceptando voluntariamente.

Es curioso, esa idea la saqué de la franquicia de Halo, cuando los Forerunners involucionaron a la humanidad.

También tengo que remarcar que tras varias simulaciones, me di cuenta de que no podemos dejar vivir a muchos de los 10 mandamientos, son en muchos casos unos homicidas peligrosos.

Ejemplos de la simulación.

Simulación 1.

Es cuando el sello se rompe como en el canon, ya existe una ciudad en el sur de Britania.

En un intento de conquista, de no ser por la inmunidad a la muerte como tal de nuestra especie, actualmente hubiesen muerto según las estimaciones, más de 1500 humanos de mi universo.

Eso sin contar las muertes de los humanos aledaños que ascienden a más de 50.000.

El clan como facción se niega a llegar a un acuerdo en base a la diplomacia, todo esto sustentado por supuesta humillación de parte de todos los clanes que lucharon en la guerra.

Y que no escuchan a las lacras humanas.

La simulación termina con mi especie alzada en armas y creando armaduras de poder, que hacen retroceder a la raza de los de los demonios con bajas de otras especies.

Simulación 2.

Esta simulación se hizo en el supuesto de que mi especie despertó poco después de que terminara la guerra de hace 3000 años.

El avance de mi especie fue brutal, no sólo habitando la totalidad de Britania y construyendo mega ciudades, sino todo el planeta e inclusive colonizando la luna, Marte, terraformando Venus a base de magia y tecnología, colonizando las lunas de los gigantes gaseosos y está saliendo del sistema solar.

Los demonios no quisieron negociar cuando salieron de su sello, siendo derrotados fácilmente, y eventualmente siendo re ubicados en otro planeta donde no molesten.

En mi opinión un buen lugar para vivir.

Simulación 3.

Se hizo en el supuesto de que desperté unos cientos de años antes y logre establecer una colonia viable en este planeta.

Logrando mi especie la conquista casi total de la superficie y océanos de la Tierra.

Para cuando los demonios despertaron, estuvieron constantemente metiéndose con nosotros, hasta que fueron erradicados por un bombardeo nuclear.

El resto de la especie fue re ubicada a Australia.

Simulación 4.

Se hizo en el supuesto de que logramos Establecer un país del tamaño de España en Europa y los demonios conquistaron Britania.

Las relaciones diplomáticas no terminaron bien, siendo los demonios los que exigieron a la nación de mi especie en esta simulación, un vasallaje absurdo, exigiendo que paguemos con almas de nuestra especie y de otras.

También estos viendo nuestra capacidad de adaptarnos gracias a nuestras nuevas capacidades adquiridas por los dioses o más bien la civilización que ha trascendido las dimensiones, como una forma de crear soldados de segunda clase para lanzarse a la conquista de otros continentes, y para mí desagrado la forma de hacerlo era violando varias mujeres.

Terminé la simulación y al final logramos imponernos, pero a costa de muchas vidas y la extinción de múltiples especies inteligentes.

Cómo verán los demonios hasta cierto punto son una peste que consume y machacan el medio ambiente, además de las otras especies inteligentes, no digo que todos sean malos, pero la posibilidad de quitarle su poder sería la mejor para todos.

Para todos los datos que obtuve y que son bastante malos en mi opinión lo mejor sería planear como derrotarlos desde ahora.

Fin de la entrada.

Nota del autor.

Bueno, aquí se encuentra la descripción de los demonios.

Bueno ¿y qué opina de las relaciones que nuestra especie podría tener con ellos?.

Siendo honestos esta tendencia a expandirnos y habitar en casi cualquier continente de nuestro planeta y un sumado a la magia y las ventajas que tiene esta especie humana, creo que seria tener una relación en buena parte con los demonios tarde o temprano.

Además de tener la mala costumbre de mirar a las demás especies como los seres humanos y demás como comida o algo insignificante que no dudaran en aplastar.


	20. Chapter 20

2 semanas después.

No puedo seguir mi camino sabiendo que ese idiota de Fraudrin me está siguiendo, con el grupo de Ruin ya es más que suficiente.

Petunia entra en el cobertizo abandonado trayendo un montón de trozos de metal y rocas.

"Aquí traje los materiales que me pediste, ¿pero para que los necesitas exactamente?" dijo la pequeña hada.

"Es sólo para un pequeño experimento y arreglar unos problemas, no te preocupes", le dije "Ahh y antes de que se me olvide, te tengo un libro sobre astronomía en la bolsa, si quieres puedes sacarlo e irlo a leer".

La pequeña hada me sonríe y procede a sacar el libro, está sale entusiasmada para leer.

Bueno eso me dará algo de tiempo.

Veamos si la fuerza y poder bruto puro de los demonios puede contra el ingenio humano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fraudrin estaba poniéndose cada vez más irritado, habían pasado 5 días desde que perdió la pista del extraño y.

No pudo ni terminar de pensar cuándo una granada apareció enfrente de su cara.

La detonación fue igual a la habilidad mágica de los druidas, purge.

El demonio no pudo seguir en el cuerpo del caballero sagrado, saliendo disparado de este.

Apenas salió, sintió como parte de su cuerpo era completamente destrozada por unos 7 disparos, de no ser porque se movió mucho en la salida, estos le hubiesen perforado casi todos corazones, para su buena y mala suerte sólo perdió 2.

"QUIEN MIERDA ESTA ATACÁNDOME" gritó el demonio solo para no recibir respuesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno no gastare mi última bala, sería inútil, casi me gasté todo mi puntaje en este plan, la granada de Purificación sirvió de maravilla y mientras el malnacido salía del cuerpo de Dreyfus la IV transporto mis disparos cada vez que jalaba del gatillo.

Por desgracia Ahora sólo tengo unos 3 de puntaje.

Aunque eso no importe mucho ahora, sólo estoy a unas pocas horas de llegar al Bosque del Rey hada, partiremos mañana en la mañana.

Este ataque preventivo que realice, ha sido interesante, la habilidad druida con suficiente potencia provocó suficiente daño a un demonio de más de 30.000 de poder.

Sumado con el ataque hiper veloz de la pistola, esto podría ser un buen inicio para trazar mejores planes de defensa.

Me recuesto preparándome para dormir.

Sumado a este pequeño amuleto que oculta mi poder, bueno al menos por las próximas 18 horas. Si, el puntaje es útil, pero cuando estás escaso de este es mejor invertir por algo barato.

Aunque pueda salir caro si nos ocupa en los momentos adecuados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13 horas después.

"Bueno Petunia estamos a las puertas del reino de las hadas".

No hay muchos cambios y es parecido a cómo se nos mostró en el anime, con neblina y todo eso.

Petunia se asusta un tanto y procede abrazarme del brazo.

"Cálmate, no te pasará nada, es un trayecto seguro" le dije tratando de calmarla. Pero igual siguió abrazándome.

Una vez que cruzamos la niebla, podemos visualizar bien el bosque, el cual se ve mucho menos imponente que en el anime, pero tiene sentido, estoy como 11 ó 10 años antes de esa escena.

Quitando de lado eso es ser fácilmente tiene unos cientos de metros de altura.

Instantáneamente Petunia se suelta de mi brazo y empieza a mirar con grandes ojos el bosque, procede a tirarme de la mano para llevarme donde siente La magia de sus amigos según ella.

A medida que voy pasando, voy notando que hay hadas muy pequeñas observándome.

Las hadas sólo se dedican a susurrar, o eso creo porque se pueden escuchar desde mí posición que es de al menos media docena de metros.

En serio, ni siquiera creo que susurren.

Están diciendo lo típico, que hace el humano al aquí, porque él está aquí y demás calumnias.

Esto se está volviendo irritante.

"Petunia anda a buscar a tus amigos, yo esperaré aquí sentado arriba de esa roca", le dije a la pequeña sólo para que me respondiera "Vuelvo en un parpadeo" con una cara feliz.

Después de eso decido desactivar momentáneamente la mitad de mi traductor, para que nadie pudiera comprenderme, por si acaso, se me escapa una palabra.

Estoy en un trabajo muy importante, hace ya bastante tiempo traté de probar invocar algo con la voluntad y sólo obtuve pedazo de chatarra.

Pero ahí está el detalle, entre los múltiples pedazo de chatarra encontré una chatarra de metal redonda con una inscripción en habla inglesa qué decía "System alliance" con un logo del planeta tierra envuelto por dos pilares que daban la forma de un triángulo.

Esa porquería venía del universo de Mass effect, o más bien según la IV, fue creada pero dañada por mi mente a la hora de convocar.

Después de tratar de arreglar mi pequeño proyecto, ya estaba en los últimos toques, con los manuales que pedí después de que se recargara mi puntaje, más los materiales que pude moldear y arreglar.

Sumado a la última tanda de metales que me trajo me Petunia ayer, debería de estar reglando los próximos 10 segundos.

Después de sacar un cristal cargado con magia eléctrica e instalarlo en el lugar donde debería de estar la batería, tomo un suspiro y cruzo los dedos mientras espero que esta cosa funcione, muchas cosas de esta inteligencia virtual y maquinaria de análisis me podría servir, al final del día la repare con ese fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iniciando.

Cargando datos.

Carga de datos finalizada.

Revisión de batería: Batería a 100%, suministro de energía eléctrica, fuente de energía extraña detectada.

Revisando sistemas: Cámara óptica en un 95% funcional.

Estructura interna en un 83% funcional y estable, estructura externa en un 52% funcional.

Propulsores de levitación estables, elemento Cero en un 70%.

Evaluación final: Se requieren reparaciones en los próximos meses antes de una falla total.

Escaneando: Forma de vida humana detectada.

Formas de vida desconocidas detectadas: ADN mamífero, con trazos de ADN de plantas y parentesco con el ADN humano detectada.

No se ha detectado ningún soldado o funcionario de la alianza de sistemas.

Procediendo hablar con el ser humano más cercano si es posible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No me lo creo funcionó" dije sorprendido en mi idioma.

"Idioma español detectado" dijo la máquina.

"Procedo a preguntar, en dónde estamos" dijo está.

"Bueno es un poco difícil de explicar, sólo diré que soy humano y esto es la "tierra" muy entre comillas" dije alzando los dedos ya siendo la expresión.

"No lo comprendo esto, a qué te refieres" dijo la inteligencia virtual.

"Estamos en un planeta qué se llama Tierra qué es muy parecido, pero no lo es, así de simple" le dije.

"Tu programación te dicta que sirvas a los seres humanos" le dije.

"IV está diseñada para servir a los ciudadanos del alianza de sistemas o en última instancia a los seres humanos gracias a la división de reprogramación de Cerberus "respondió.

Bueno creo que ayudo que pensara en esa organización racista a la hora de convocar el odjeto.

"Bien ahora me sirves a mí".

Nota.

En respuesta a un comentario.

En cuanto a los adjetivos del protagonista, es asegurar un buen puesto a futuro, evitar el regreso de los demonios e iniciar una colonia donde puedan ayudarlo a él, traer a su familia y amigos en última instancia.

En cuanto a las especies, puede ser desde dejarlas solas ( probablemente solo las hadas y hombres bestia) o subyugar y enfrentar a las más fuertes que podrían meterse contra la humanidad no nativa del verso de Nnt.

Claro todo puede cambiar según la situación.

Por preguntar como creen que sería la diplomacia con el clan de la diosa con la humanidad extranjera.

Yo almenos creo que los irritaríamos algo con el paso del tiempo, mientras acumulemos mas poder, no sé, que creen.


	21. Chapter 21

La máquina está de huevos.

Le he pedido que realice análisis en mi cuerpo y las plantas del bosque.

Según él, mi ADN se encuentra levemente alterado, pero es lo suficientemente cercano al humano como para ser considerado uno, las plantas tienen los clásicos cloroplastos, pero hay un detalle, aparentemente hay otro organelo que parece ayudar a producir energía.

Además...

...

...

...

IV podrías por favor pasar el mapa a la máquina que cree.

-Como lo ordene señor.

"Señor un nuevo archivo acaba de aparecer en mi base de datos, quisiera preguntar si sabe algo de esto" dijo la máquina.

"Sí es un archivo que yo te envié, con un pedazo de tecnología hiper avanzada que vendría ser yo" le contesté en español.

"Señor si tiene tecnología que permite el desarrollo de la alianza de sistemas, le recomendaría entregarla a la autoridad más cercana. Podría tener una buena remuneración, además de ayudar a la sociedad humana" dijo la máquina flotante.

Mierda todavía piensa que está en el universo de Mass effect.

"Luego lo veré cuando haya tiempo, ahora sólo ayúdame" le dije.

Después de ordenar proyectar a un mapa del planeta Tierra frente a mí con el mayor detalle posible, pude verlo bien.

Cuando lo pedí a la IV no lo pude notar por ver con mis ojos un mapamundi, que siendo honestos, ¡quién puede ver bien Los detalles a simple vista!, pero aquí estaba más detallado el mapa.

Mi arroje a ver los lugares que conozco dónde surgieron las mayores civilizaciones humanas de mi realidad, y lo que mire fue interesante.

"Sí ahí lo veo al rato" le dije.

Después de la transferencia y demás cosas, le pedí amablemente que por favor me mostrara el mapa en 3D.

Y así lo hizo, pude divisar bien como era la Tierra, pero en HD full 4k.

"Podrías por favor enfocarte en el territorio de Mesoamérica" le ordene.

Después de enfocarse en el territorio de México, le pedí que por favor buscara las irregularidades del mapa.

"Señor, se han detectado irregularidades en el mapa procedo numerarlas" dijo la máquina.

"Parece haber daños de meteoritos, aunque también se podrían asumir que son explosiones nucleares de rango de gigaton y también parecen haber ciudades y construcciones increíblemente grandes. No obstante estas últimas parecen estar abandonadas, posiblemente producto de una guerra, las construcciones desde el punto de vista del mapa parecen ser de origen Azteca y Maya. Pero también quiero remarcar que parece haber influencia de carácter occidental, más específicamente de Italia, España y Alemania" dijo la máquina con su voz sintética.

Carajo, las construcciones, como las pude pasar por alto.

Aunque bueno siendo honestos no me puedo dedicar todo el tiempo a explorar el mapamundi, además de que tengo que gastar mi puntaje es mejorarme a mí mismo y obtener poder.

Además de que tengo esa fascinación por qué mi cuerpo no muera de hambre.

Antes de que pudiera seguir alguien me interrumpe.

"Qué hace un ser humano en el bosque de las hadas" dijo alguien detrás mío.

Al darme la vuelta me doy cuenta de que personaje de la serie, Gerheade la que si mal no recuerdo... Tiene... Tendencias algo racistas hacia los seres humanos.

Mejor voy con cuidado.

"Bueno señorita si me deja explicarme" no termino antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza y ser arrastrado hacia el árbol sagrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, mi cuerpo sigue inconsciente, al menos sólo está oscuro, pero al resto de mis sentidos funciona bien.

No fue como cuando desperté sin cuerpo.

Ahora que lo pienso que estarán haciendo en esa ciudad ahora.

Es decir, un reino de 200.000 personas debería de afectar algo la historia no, además de que los Caballeros de la nueva generación posiblemente nunca aparezcan.

Pero supongo quería un problema a la vez.

Mi cuerpo ya está empezando a reaccionar, supongo que lo voy a presionar para despertar.

Una vez que abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que estoy amarrado o más bien envuelto en raíces de árbol.

Noto a la máquina que cree también enrollada en hojas y lianas.

"Oye, oye" le dije.

"Sí señor" me respondió.

Antes de que siquiera pudiéramos entablar conversación, Gerheade nos interrumpe.

"Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí?" me dijo con un tono algo amenazador.

"Bueno, este", me mira feo, para que sólo le responda " le iba a responder, pero me golpeó la cabeza y me arrastró aquí".

"Sólo responde humano".

"Vine a dejar a una hada que se quedó extraviada" le respondí.

"Si, una hada llamada Petunia vino a decirme que por favor te liberé", me respondió "Pero la verdad no sé si dejarte libre, ni siquiera puedo leer tu corazón" me dijo.

"Oiga, sé que no me conoce, pero por favor, ni que fuera un monstruo" le dije, no obstante esta me miró con cara firme.

"Hasta donde yo sé, TU raza es de las peores, se roban entre ustedes, pelean por territorios y han tratado de obtener la vida eterna bebiendo de la Fuente Sagrada" me dijo con una voz cortante.

Había recordado que este personaje era algo racista, no la culpo, por lo que le pasó hace 3.000 años, pero por favor, eso fue hace 3000 años, ya debería de haberlo superado.

"No lo tome a mal, pero hasta donde sé los gigantes pueden llegar a ser peores" le dije no más calmado que pude.

"Honestamente, no lo creo" me dijo.

Ya me empezó a dar algo de coraje, estudie bien a esta especie constantemente preguntando a la IV, y Los gigantes en buena parte no son para nada unos santos, me atrevo a decir qué son una especie en su mayoría conformada por mercenarios actualmente.

"A ver, le diré porque además de los humanos los gigantes son también unos bastardos".

"Los tipos son unos mercenarios que poco y nada les importa las vidas que afectan cuando se dejan vender como imbéciles, he visto pueblos enteros siendo masacrados sólo porque los idiotas creyeron que tendrían una buena pelea, creen que darle muerte a alguien fuertes es algo bueno sin importar la cantidad de damnificados que pueden provocar y sin contar que suelen enviar a sus hijos impreparados a morir en campos de batalla de formas horrendas.", hice una pausa para agregarle un poco de dramatismo " y antes de que diga o trate de resultar algo en contra de mi argumento, le preguntó, ¿ha visto algún niño gigante en los últimos 500 años?".

Gerheade quedó en silencio con esa última pregunta, efectivamente en más de 600 años ella no había visto a un niño gigante, ella no sale mucho del bosque eso es algo obvio, pero antiguamente en el anterior bosque de las hadas, había una población de gigantes que simplemente desapareció con el tiempo.

"Bueno eso aún no me da confianza en ti, sigo creyendo que son unos bárbaros" me dijo.

"Oiga enserio va a seguir, sólo porque unos reyes de pacotilla querían la inmortalidad, le diré algo, ¿sabe por qué los humanos se pelean? lo sabes siquiera", cuando le pregunté está sólo me contestó.

"Porque son mezquinos y avaricioso" me dijo.

Honestamente no me lo podía creer, ¡ese es su argumento!.

"Qué excusa más barata, le diré por qué se pelean constantemente", hago una pequeña pausa y la miro los ojos "La especie humana tiene que comer, y para ello tuvo que pelearse con animales que la excede por demasiado en fuerza física así que tienen que ser violentos en cierto sentido, no tienen las cosas en bandeja de plata, como no se. ¡Un bosque dándoles de comer!" antes de seguir, la máquina procede a hablar.

"Lo que dice el señor aquí es fidedigno, la especie humana constantemente tiene que luchar por su territorio, afrontar hambrunas, pelear por los recursos y estar constantemente en cambio para poder sobrevivir. Además de que muchos de los conflictos de carácter ideológico/político en una muy buena base, se deben a la capacidad para sobrevivir de estos. Como por ejemplo la revolución rusa, cuando el pueblo del imperio ruso estaba sufriendo estragos en una guerra y también de carácter alimenticio, la gente luchó contra el gobierno imperante y cambió su modo de vida. Todo ello con tal de seguir viviendo de una forma más digna" terminó de hablar la máquina.

Gerheade nos mira algo curiosa y también un poco enojado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno pudo haber sido peor, y aunque odio el collar de ramas que me puso, supongo que no me puedo quejar en público.

Eso no impide que maldiga a la vieja hada en mi mente.

Maldita zorra.


	22. Chapter 22 extra

Extra.

Primer día.

Procesando, procesando, procesando... Información sobre la magia procesada.

La capacidad de permitir manipular aspectos de la realidad (o todos ellos), sin pasar por las leyes conocidas de la física.

En la mayoría de los casos, el uso de la magia requiere una energía mágica especial, a menudo llamada maná. Mana puede variar en calidad y cantidad a través de diferentes magos. En consecuencia, el mago o mago cuyo maná es más puro tendrá una ventaja. Su magia será mucho más fuerte, y además el usuario de magia mencionado anteriormente podrá usar hechizos más poderosos.

La tecnología altamente avanzada también es casi indistinguible de la magia. Como resultado, lo que parece mágico puede convertirse algún día en algo natural con el desarrollo de la ciencia y la tecnología. Por ejemplo, un hombre primitivo podría considerar una computadora mágica, mientras que para nosotros es solo una forma regular de tecnología.

La magia del universo en el cual se encuentra esta unidad de procesamiento parece limitarse en la gran mayoría de casos, exceptuando algunos casos puntuales.

No obstante la magia, se podría considerar una energía universal que permite la deformación de las leyes de la física básicas.

Entrando en una constante universal o ley física como la gravedad y demás.

Según el pack de datos recibido por el actual usuario De esta unidad la magia puede variar de universo, multiverso y estructura dimensional.

Esta unidad recomendaría realizar estudios.

...

Procesando.

...

Procesando.

El usuario actualmente no me puedo escuchar.

Analizando.

Analizando.

Analizando.

Posible error de programación o dañó.

Iniciando chequeo.

Segundo día.

El análisis ha dado como resultado que no hay ningún fallo en la estructura o programación.

Análisis periódicos serán realizados por protocolo de auto preservación de la placa madre y demás sistemas informáticos.

"Oye, Cerbero puedes venir por favor" dijo la actual usuario.

"Qué desea señor" dijo la máquina mientras se acercaba a su usuario.

"Bueno quisiera que por favor les mostraras a las hadas el mapa de Britania, Petunia me pidió que lo hiciera para mostrárselo a sus amigos" me preguntó el usuario.

"Cómo ordene señor" le respondí.

La máquina procedió a mostrar el mapa a las hadas dejándolas con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco asustados.

Tercer día.

Procesando información adquirida sobre las hadas.

Después de 48 horas de procesar los datos entregados por el actual usuario y observar a la especie, se ha detectado que no son una amenaza considerable a la existencia de la humanidad.

"¿Porque quiere esa información señor?" preguntó la máquina.

"Sólo quería escuchar una segunda opinión, nada más" dijo el usuario.

"¿Desde cuándo preguntas por iniciativa propia?" le pregunté.

"Esta unidad teoriza que es un fallo que todavía no detecta el sistema, posiblemente necesite una revisión de parte del fabricante" respondió la máquina.

"Bueno como digas" me respondió.

Día 8.

"Bueno supongo que ya saben sumar y restar" dijo el usuario actual.

Sólo dos de las 7 hadas presentes levantaron la mano.

"OH... Okay, eso es algo preocupante" dijo el usuario actual.

"¿Y porque sería tan importante? ni que nos ayudará avanzar en algo" dijo un hada con una gran barba.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" dijo el usuario actual

"Eh... No lo sé." respondió la hada.

"Yo sé, mas de 500 años" dijo el hada identificado como Petunia.

"Raya en lo preocupante" susurro para sí mismo el usuario actual.

Día 20.

"Cerbero nos vamos de misión".


	23. Chapter 23

"Bueno Cerbero nos dirigiremos hacia un pueblo a 3 kilómetros del bosque del el rey hada" le dije a la máquina andante.

"Como usted ordene señor" esto me respondió.

Gerheade aún me cuesta trabajo creer que la haya podido convencer de que puedo traer a las hadas que fueron secuestradas en el éxodo que la especie tubo.

Además de que éstas jodida lianas en el cuello todavía me molesta, bueno volveré en a lo mucho media hora, maldita hada, me dio 24 horas. Si no volví en ese periodo de tiempo estas cosas reventaran y me mataría supuesta mente, además.

Aunque las encontrará, estás ya están muertas o al menos es lo más probable.

IV dime hay alguna da que haya sobrevivido.

-Sí, sólo hay una hada que actualmente está viva, de las 180 que fueron secuestradas- .

Pero la reputa madre.

No sabía que habían secuestrado tantas.

Quiero información sobre los secuestradores por favor.

-Actualmente sus niveles de poder sólo están por los 50 a 80 y hay un total de 15 de ellos-.

"Bien Cerbero te sostendré en mis brazos".

Qué bueno que hace 5 días le puse un programa para qué sólo me obedezca a mí y a los de mi clase.

Aunque todavía no veo porque su programación ha cambiado un tanto.

"Bueno cabeza flotante nos vamos en aerolíneas Marcó" aunque sólo vuele normalmente uno metros arriba del suelo no es por así decirlo línea de vuelo.

10 minutos después.

Bueno aquí estamos.

Nos encontramos en una especie de valle con una gran casa de carácter noble o de la realeza antigua.

"Cerbero quiero que analices y me digas cuántas firmas de calor hay"

"Hay unas 17 señor, 10 en la parte exterior y las otras siete en la parte interior" me respondió.

"Bien, bien, bien" hice una pausa,"Quiero que hagas ruido y atraigas la atención de la mayor cantidad de ellos en la parte frontal de la casa, claro si es que puedes esquivar y mantenerte a salvo" le dije a la máquina.

"No se preocupe señor, estaré bien" me respondió.

IV por si las moscas, podrá esquivar los sin problema.

-Lo realizará sin ninguna dificultad-.

A bueno.

xxxxxxxxx

"Qué es esa cosa" dijo un guardia.

"No tengo idea amigo" respondió otro un poco más gordo.

"SUS MAMAS SON HOMBRES" gritó la máquina flotante.

"¿Qué dijiste cosa rara?" preguntó un guardia

"SUS MAMAS SON HOMBRES" volvió a gritar la cosa voladora.

"OK, TE HAREMOS PEDAZOS" gritaron los 10 guardias al unísono.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jajaja el crimen perfecto.

Sólo tengo que deshacerme de los otros 5 idiotas.

Y me los encuentro a los 5 minutos en una gran sala.

"Bueno esto les va a parecer raro pero, he venido por las hadas" les dije lo más calmadamente posible, aunque siendo honestos estoy plenamente consciente de que ninguno de ellos podría dañarme, la diferencia es muy grande. Supongo que es algo de eso de superioridad o soberbia.

"O sino que" no lo deje terminar, Honestamente ni siquiera sé porque les pregunté.

Bueno cuento corto, le di un puñetazo que le voló la mandíbula y los dientes, está vivo, pero vivirá muy mal durante un par de meses.

Los demás tipos trataron de hacer lo mismo, pero simplemente los empece a partir a golpes.

IV muéstrame la ubicación y dime cómo llegar hacia donde tienen los cadáveres de hadas.

Y así fue como apareció un mapa y un camino imaginario que me decía a dónde ir, me dirigí hacia el sótano y rompió una puerta de acero.

Esto es demasiado fácil, se podría decir que hasta me entretuve tirándole los dientes esos mercenarios y... Qué mierda.

Lugar era deplorable olía sangre, olía a muerto y por mi gran resistencia a no vomitar pude aguantarme.

Sólo camine el lugar estaba lleno de sangre y alas marchitas.

Este lugar es una mierda horrible, había sangre por las paredes, habían ollas con sangre y prendas rotas.

Casi se te salían las lágrimas por el hedor y la impresión terrible quedaba el lugar.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la puerta que me daba mi objetivo.

No lo voy a negar no quise abrir esa mierda, tenía miedo en el fondo.

Es decir las hadas son muchas de ellas son muy parecidas a niños pequeños, eso es fuerte y horrible.

No pude evitarlo el sentir náuseas y algo de desagrado, no mucho desagrado. Me armé de valor y a los 10 segundos la abrí.

Las Terribles imágenes que me encontré fueron tajante por no decir lo menos.

Había cadáveres de hadas apilados y sin ropa.

No lo niego, casi me vomita encima, quise apartar la mirada lo más posible.

Los enfermos les quitaron la ropa, no les bastó con matarlo sino que éstos los humillaron.

Me quedé en la puerta de afuera.

IV no me importa gastar puntaje, pero por favor, pone los cuerpos en bolsas donde no den olor y no los pueda ver.

-Cómo lo ordene señor-.

-Nivel de puntaje actual 24-.

xxxxxxxxxx

Salí arrastrando las bolsas asía una gran carreta en la parte trasera de la casa.

"TU QUE HACES CON MIS COSAS" gritó una especie de Noble.

"Disculpa ¿esas cosas que encontré en tu sótano son tuyas?" le pregunté.

"SI, DÁMELAS " gritó nuevamente.

"Sí, pero antes de devolvérselas, usted no tiene otra hada por si acaso" le dije, el hombre sólo arrugó la ceja.

"Llegas tarde si la estás buscando, se murió hace como 2 días y pronto vendrás mis guardias a matarte por ladrón" respondió.

"Bueno amiguito creo que tú y yo, vamos a hacer un viaje, no".

xxxxxxxx

Una hora después en el bosque del Rey hada.

"Aquí tienes, Gerheade yo voy a dormir unos días estoy cansado" le dije, me fui y me puse a dormir. Cerbero se pone al frente mío, es bastante rápido, me siguió sin problema.

Le entregue al tipo que hizo todas esas cosas, me aseguré de preguntarle a la IV para asegurarme de que era el culpable.

Esta mierda me afecto y eso que no recibí ningún daño.

Un momento, IV no había una hada que sobrevivió.

-Si, pero no estaba en el lugar-

Oh.

A lo lejos escuchó unos gritos, supongo que la sustituta de rey hada estará impartiendo su justicia ahora mismo.

IV quisiera soñar bonito, por favor.

-Como quiera señor-.


	24. Chapter 24

Edinburgh.

Varias meses después de salvarse de milagro de ser destruidos.

En una gran sala se reúne un rey anciano junto con su hijo, consejeros y caballeros leales.

El viejo Rey no se veía bien, la vejez y sobretodo la enfermedad le estaba cobrando factura, y el anciano todavía no quería morir.

"Bueno los he reunidos aquí por una simple razón... Me estoy muriendo" dijo el rey anciano.

"Estamos plenamente conscientes de su estado señor, pero no se nos ocurre qué más podríamos hacer para aliviarlo" dijo un consejero.

"La realidad es que tengo una forma de recuperarme...cof cof... Y es que hemos ubicado la locación del Bosque de las hadas" dijo el anciano Rey impresionando a todos.

"¿pero cómo?" dijo el hijo impresionado y algo esperanzado "Ese bosque se había quemado hace años".

"Uno de mis exploradores logra dar con el..." el rey hace una pausa para respirar "resulta que estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, actualmente tenemos la ubicación, podría recuperar mi juventud si consumo el elixir de la vida" Término de decir el anciano rey.

"Pero señor, conocemos que antiguamente se han enviado docenas y docenas de exploradores y soldados para poder recuperar el elixir y nadie lo ha logrado" dijo un caballero.

"jajajajajajajaj... cof...cof..cof" empezó a toser el rey.

"Te encuentras bien padre" le preguntó el hijo levantándose y acercándose.

"No te preocupes, es esta enfermedad que me está molestado mucho" hace una pausa para poder respirar de nuevo " De lo que me reía era de que, esos antiguos Reyes eran unos imbéciles".

"Pero, ¿porqué señor?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Siempre enviaban carne de cañón, en todos mis años antes de ascender al trono, jamás vi un nivel de estupidez tan grande" el rey se vuelve a detener un minuto " sacrificaron a tantos hombres que estaban desesperados por alimentar a sus familias y también desecharon aciertos idiotas indeseables, con la esperanza de que tuvieran éxito" el rey se pone a toser un poco.

"He decidido contratar a caballeros sagrados de Rango diamante para los planes en los cuales me acompañarán" dijo el rey con confianza "Negociaremos con las Hadas y si es posible evitar el conflicto, se verán intimidados por nuestro gran poder y no les quedará otra que negociar" el rey tose un poco más.

"No planeo quitarles todo el elixir, sólo unas gotas y dejar un reino más seguro" terminó de hablar el rey, a lo cual todos aplauden jovialmente por su decisión.

Después de esa conversación el rey ordenó buscar Caballeros de gran poder para que lo acompañaran, en donde les ofrecería grandes riquezas y lo que ellos pidieran (siempre y cuando estuviera en lo razonable). El rey espera alargar aunque sea unos 20 años más su vida, después de descubrir que los vampiros casi los atacan por sorpresa decidió que habrían grandes cambios, pero le faltaba tiempo y su enfermedad no le ayuda a venir lo más mínimo.

Así lo cree correcto el rey Fernández II.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

han pasado meses desde que Petunia conoció a Marco, y han sido muy buenos para ella.

Ahora se encontraban leyendo el libro que Marco le había entregado, hablaba sobre la biología de su especie.

Los capítulos eran tan interesantes como parte perturbadores.

No sabía que las Hadas tenían dos formas de reproducirse, una era naciendo de las plantas del árbol sagrado y la otra dijo que me la diría cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande de mente.

Significará lo qué significara.

Las extrañas bolsas que había en el pecho para que la gente respirara, la forma del corazón, la extraña forma del cerebro y cómo funciona el cuerpo trabajando en sincronía.

Otra cosa que también agradece es la capacidad de poder leer, no sabe cómo marco lo hizo, pero sólo con tocar su cabeza con la mano aprendió a leer.

Es una pena que Gerheade no lo tome tan bien, dice que alborota a las hadas con sus enseñanzas y juegos. Como el futbol, el cual es muy divertido, o los atrapados.

También se puso a pensar en la sorpresa que dijo que venía para el final de la semana, fuera lo que fuera le provoca emoción.

No puede evitar sentirse rara. Su antiguo rey Harlequin le mostró que los humanos eran unas bestias, pero Marco es amable y le agrada mucho, por primera vez se cuestiona algo en su vida o más bien en mucho tiempo.

¿Les ocultaron la verdad? Y si es así ¿Por qué?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Como que no revisaras!, son firmas de poder muy fuertes" dije algo enojado.

"No es necesario, de seguro son humanos que van a la guerra" dijo Gerheade calmada mente.

"Vienen en línea recta hacia aquí" afirme preocupado "Y los únicos con un poder más o menos decente somos tú y yo" dije con algo de enojo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Cerbero apareció, decido dejar de hablar y flotar hacia mi ayudante metálico para recibir información.

"Señor son 20 soldados, 13 con 500 unidades de poder, 3 con 1.000 y el otros 3 con menos de 90" dijo la máquina.

No puede ser, eso me excede demasiado, pensé con algo de pánico.

"y uno con 2.340" remato la máquina.

OH mierda, pensé en silencio.


	25. Chapter 25

"Atención a todas las hadas" dije en voz alta a las hadas cercanas.

"Les pido que se retiren por favor hacia el extremo sur del bosque" proseguí diciendo a las hadas, las instrucciones.

Muchas de las hadas a las cuales les suelo enseñar obedecieron casi al instante, no obstante hubo otras a las cuales no les gustó nada que las mandará.

"¿y por qué deberíamos de hacerte caso?" preguntó una hada con barba.

"Se acuerdan del demonio que destruyó su reino antiguamente, bueno vienen varios tipos con un poder cercano y otro con el doble de poder de ese demonio".

A las hadas les cayó un balde de agua fría encima y las que no obedecieron ahora tuvieron un incentivo para alejarse y seguir mis órdenes.

Pensaría que harían más pregunta y no se lo tragaría instantáneamente, pero no me quejo, se me hace más fácil el trabajo.

IV ¿qué es lo que quieren esos soldados?

-El rey conocido como Fernández segundo desea negociar parte del agua de la fuente de la juventud para recuperarse de la vejez y la enfermedad, para ello contrato mercenarios y trajo a sus soldados para obligar a negociar a las hadas.

Okay, Estoy viendo que eso será un jodido problema, Ban se la bebió y dudo que Gerharde sepa negociar o pueda enfrentarse a todos ellos o si quiera al tipo de mas de 2.000 unidades, sólo con pensar en Elaine siendo sobrepasada por un demonio tan básico y débil a comparación de ella y su energía mágica que era casi el doble del de esa cosa, me hace dudar de la capacidad de combate individual de casi todas las hadas. Las únicas excepciones a la regla que conozco vendrían a ser King y Gloxinia.

No me queda de otra. Tengo que curar su enfermedad y quizás reparar sus telomeros y células.

"Cerbero, quiero que la avises a Petunia que se aleje del territorio Norte del Bosque y se dirija al territorio sur" me dirigí hacia mi creación " y dile a Gerharde qué la espero en el territorio donde se dirigen los caballeros, vamos a negociar con ellos".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tu creación es muy insistente" dijo Gerharde.

"Sí, creo que su programa está evolucionando" dije descuidadamente.

El hada procedió a mirarme un poco desconcertada, no creo que haya entendido los términos que utilice.

"En todo caso, no sé por qué quieres negociar con ellos, podría destruirlos fácilmente" dijo el hada con aire de superioridad, pero con algo de elegancia y frialdad.

"No, no podrás" dije con frialdad en mis palabras "además no me arriesgaré a qué un ataque de energía mágico al azar termine por matar un hada de forma innecesaria" dije, estoy pensando más que nada en Petunia que en cualquier otra hada, pero en todo caso sería un Plus bastante agradable que nadie muera, en todo caso prefiero que nadie muera de ser posible.

Esperamos ahí 5 minutos, momentos en los cuales Gerharde me miro algo feo, hasta que finalmente llegaron los visitantes.

Tanto yo como mi acompañante de estatura pequeña pudimos sentir un gran poder, y eso que no estoy versado en sentir energía mágica también como las hadas. Es más se podría decir que soy bastante arcaico en ese sentido.

Varios de esos soldados tenían equipamiento estándar bastante decente y algunos (los menos poderosos) tenían un poder un tanto más bajo y un equipamiento inferior, si bien decente, no tan bueno como lo de los caballeros más fuertes.

"Yo soy el rey Fernández segundo" dijo un anciano que venía en un caballo escoltado por el resto de personas.

"Y deseo negociar algo el agua de la Fuente de la vida del bosque del Rey hada" proclamó.

En ese momento Gerharde se tensó y trato de dirigirse hacia ellos en plan de ataque, no obstante la detuve con mi mano y le dije.

"Déjamelo a mí, estoy seguro de que puedo evitar que entren hasta mismo bosque" le dije tratando de calmarla "Y si todo falla, ahí les rompes la madre a todos ellos con mi ayuda" dije calmado un poco sus ansias.

Después de evitar que mi acompañante atacase de forma descuidada a los caballeros, decido ir flotando para conversar con ellos. Apenas me acerco los mercenarios y caballeros se ponen en posiciones defensivas, en ese momento decido hablar.

"Bien señores, entonces negociemos" dije de forma calmada, o al menos lo más calmado que pude. Es difícil cuando te están apuntando con energía mágica y con espadas.

"Verán, la fuente de la Juventud, de la vida o la salud, o cómo la conozcan, ya fue consumida por otro ser humano en el pasado del cual desconozco su ubicación" el rey no se veía muy contento, creo que él cree que estoy mintiendo, mejor voy al grano rápido. Trague saliva y proseguí.

"Pero puedo ver que no se quieren ir con las manos vacías, ¿verdad?" miró al rey como a los soldados, tratando de apaciguar todo el ambiente (de forma bastante infructuosa) "Así que les ofrezco un trato, cuénteme su dolencia o si quiere rejuvenecer un par de años y yo le ayudaré con ello, es más, si no ve que hay cambios para mejor, puede atacarme aquí mismo" okay, esa última parte fue algo pendeja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerharde estaba muy escéptica y desconfiada de esa parte que dijo, claro el humano había hecho cosas muy raras, como esa extraña criatura flotante, ¿pero hacer algo que solo el árbol sagrado o los miembros del Clan de la diosa pueden hacer, cómo curar enfermedades y rejuvenecer a los seres vivos? Ella estaba muy escéptica, ella estaba segura que el humano debe estar mintiendo, como todas las cosas que les enseñaba a las hadas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Muy bien, aceptaré pero si no veo cambios en el momento cumpliré tu palabra" el rey no pensaba matarlo, simplemente le daría un golpeé en la cabeza y hacer que se largue para que no moleste a los mayores.

"Ok, cumpliré mi palabra, se lo aseguro" le dije bastante agitado.

IV ocupa el puntaje para sanar a este tipo y rejuvenecerlo unos cuantos años de forma rápida para que no me ataque.

-Cómo ordene señor.

-Puntaje actual 38.

Sin perder tiempo la enfermedad qué molestaba el rey desapareció y rejuvenecido varios años en el acto, lo cual le costó creer en un inicio, todas las personas que lo presenciaron estaban atónitas.

Tanto soldados como mercenarios estaban impresionados por lo que estaba viendo, con miradas incrédulas y bocas abiertas.

xxxxxxxxx

Gerharde lo mira y no lo cree, no había magia en esto.

Ella definitivamente tendrá unas palabras con este ser humano, aunque está empezando a cuestionar si es un humano común y corriente.

Xxxxxxxxx

Luego de ello, ocurrió una celebración improvisada por parte de los soldados y su rey, en la cual fui invitado a beber vino y cerveza.

Jamás me gustaron las bebidas alcohólicas, así que decline amablemente.

Luego de ello el rey preguntó si quería ser el curandero de su nación, le dije que lo iba a pensar y él entendió.

Despues de ello el rey se fue junto con su séquito de caballeros y mercenarios.

Cuando finalmente todo terminó y decidimos volver hacia el árbol sagrado.

Dónde Gerharde me pidió que fuera para poder hablar con ella, una vez llegado esta me pidió que me sentara.

"Te felicito, fue muy increíble lo que hiciste, negociaste con los humanos" ésta se detiene y empiezo a sentir que la tierra tiembla levemente "pero, quiero respuesta".

El collar que me habían puesto se empezó a apretar en mi cuello.

Ramas salen de la tierra y me atan de piernas y manos.

"Qué mierda te pasa, te ayudo y así es como me PAGAS" le dije enojado.

"Bueno me generas desconfianza por el simple hecho de ser humano, pero también puedo ver una oportunidad para quizá recuperar la fuente y dejar de depender de la mano Ban".

Pero antes de que la conversación pueda seguir, algo sale disparado de una pared de madera cercana, cuando aterriza deja un cráter y bastante humo.

"Bueno, seguir a ese rey fue una buena idea, las plantas fueron una molestia pero nada que no pueda cortar" dijo el visitante que parecía tener una voz de mujer bastante jodida.

Cuando el humo sé disipo pudimos verla bien y yo pude contemplar quién era.

La mujer estaba en mal estado parecía casi un paciente a medio camino de estar en una tumba.

"Me presento, yo Ren nueva reina de los vampiros y te ordeno que me sanes".


	26. Chapter 26

Una gran onda de choque se vio fuera del árbol sagrado, siendo que la que llevaba la delantera era una pequeña hada.

"Córtate puta rama de mierda" pronuncie mientras jalaba las ramas.

Un momento... Me dejo de tonterías y convocó un disco cortante.

En pocos segundos quedó libre. Una vez fuera de mi cautiverio decido dirigirme hacia fuera con mucha cautela, solo para encontrar el lugar estaba bastante destruido.

Procedí a correr para salir del lugar cuando me percato de algo en el suelo.

"Un momento, ¿qué es ese líquido negro?" un extraño líquido negro qué por lo que pude ver, se estaba comiendo las raíces del árbol.

¿Será la sangre de vampiro?

Un gran impacto se escucha a lo lejos, por la reverenda mierda suena como una zona de guerra.

Esas dos locas han estado peleando como por 5 minutos, pero bueno, a pesar de que la empecé a detestar confío en que Gerheade podrá hacerse cargo de la situación.

Un gran golpe se escucha en el tronco del árbol y luego, silencio, ¿quién ganó?

"SAL DE TU ESCONDITE MAGO, NECESITO ATENCIÓN Y PUEDE QUE TE DEJE SER UN SIRVIENTE"

O bien, eso responde mi pregunta.

Decido alejarme lo más pronto de este condenado lugar, quizá puedo pedirle ayuda al rey y.

Una gran onda expansiva ocurre al frente mío.

Era esa tipa con cuchillos en los brazos, sólo podía retroceder mientras ella se acercaba. Se veía de la mierda.

"Bueno pequeño mago, a hacer tu trabajo" dijo la vampiro.

"yo este" ni siquiera terminó cuando ella me golpea.

"Haz lo que te digo" me reprochó.

Ahí es cuando a los dos segundos decido espabilar.

"H... hey, calmemos unos un poco, No te puedo servir de nada si estoy muerto, ¿no?" dije bastante acojonado.

Fue entonces cuando la perra loca se fue, ¡espera que!

No perdí el tiempo y me puse a correr, pero por desgracia esta regreso a los 30 segundos, interceptándome mientras huía.

"Bien aquí un incentivo para qué me ayudes" esta traía una bolsa o más bien unos trapos que se movían.

Ay no, déjame adivinar, son hadas verdad.

"Estás hadas"

Si, lo sabía.

La perra siguió hablando, hasta que sacó a Gerharde malherida y tosiendo.

"Ayúdame o el hada terminará apuñalada" dijo enojada y de forma psicótica.

Antes de que pudiera hablar procedió a golpearla, su energía mágica se limitaba cada vez más y el agarre de mi collar también. En ese momento por muy hijo de puta que podría sonar, dejé que le dieron una paliza hasta que pudiera jalar el collar con mis propias manos y romperlo.

Lo cual logré tras 20 segundos de ver cómo golpeaban a Gerharde.

"Bien, te sanaré si sólo dejas en paz a las hadas" dije firme pero nervioso por dentro.

Y procedí a cumplir el trato, qué otro acción tenía ¿no?

Y así fue como cumplí el trato.

Delante de mí estaba una mujer de piel pálida, ojos muy blancos y un pelo reformado

"Bien, creo que tener un mago como tú en las filas de los vampiros sería muy útil" dijo mirándome.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow" dije acojonado "Si me dejas ir, te diré dónde se encuentra uno de los tipos que sello a tu clan" dije tratando de evitar que me agarrara a mordiscos.

"Bien prosigue" dijo Ren, con cara de desconfianza.

"En el reino de Liones hay uno de los grandes mandos del ejército de pseudo-demonios, los cuales se encargaron de encerrarlos"

"¿Cómo sabes que el clan demonio nos selló?"

"Libros antiguos"

La tipa se lo puso a pensar un buen rato, para luego tomarme de las manos y llevarme a las afueras del bosque.

"Bueno lo voy a comprobar, casi nadie podría saber eso" dijo más tranquila y serena "Sólo serán poco más de una hora hasta entonces" sacó sus garras bastante deterioradas y me apuñalo las piernas.

"Hasta que vuelva, te quedarás aquí te guste o no serás uno de los primeros en servir de alimento y luego de soldado" procedió a salir corriendo hacia Liones.

Yo sólo quede en estado de shock, claro el dolor no era para volverse loco pero puta madre que es irritante.

"Perra… MALPARIDA" grité.

IV, IV cúrame las apuñaladas.

-Cómo lo quiera señor.

-Puntaje actual 32.

Las heridas sanaron y sólo pude decir.

"jajajajajajaja ja... Esa maldita perra ojalá….. Merlín, ojala que ella te diseccione"

Y puede que Gowther le saqué información.

Me salgo de un problema de para meterme en otro.

A ver la zorra dijo que se tardaría como una hora en ir y venir.

Tengo tiempo de sobra. En minutos fue hacia el árbol sagrado, en minutos pudo encontrar los materiales que buscaba gracias a IV, en segundos le ordenó a cerbero que viniese a su posición y antes de encontrarse con Petunia.

Encontró a Gerharde.

"hue, hue y hue. Perra eso sí que se ve feo" el hada inconsciente en el suelo no se encontraba en su mejor estado.

Esa sangre negra se la estaba comiendo viva o algo así, el punto es que se estaba deteriorando.

Creo que la perra vampiro pudo haber salido antes y recibir menos radiación o que le contagiaron el cáncer por terceros. Eso explica porque también los árboles que están manchados con esa sangre se están muriendo.

Cuando tus ataques se basan en plantas, como que pierden su efecto ¿no?

Debería dejarla a su suerte pero, no soy tan hijo de puta, no estoy de mucho humor pero.

IV quiero que quites esa sangre contaminada y los posibles efectos adversos. Una vez hecho el trabajo me quedó mirando un rato.

"Eres una perra te mereces estar inconsciente"

Luego de eso me dirijo con Petunia, a los 2 minutos la encuentro gracias al IV.

"Por las diosas, pensé que había muerto" dijo con voz temblorosa "No te preocupes, se necesita más que un cadáver andante para matarte" dije con una cara un poco nerviosa.

"Pero dejemos eso de lado, ¿te acuerdas del regalo que te prometí?"

"Si" dijo con ojos casi lloroso.

IV cura sus cicatrices.

Un pequeño brillo cubrió su cuerpo, dónde había cicatrices, ahora hay una piel restaurada.

Su expresión fue de Lágrimas de alegría, seguido de un gran abrazo.

Después enseñarle todo este tiempo, uno no puede evitar encariñarse un poco. Por desgracia ahora viene lo difícil.

"Petunia te tengo que pedir que te quedes en el bosque" le dice con una voz neutra.

"¿qué? ¿Pero porque?" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tengo que ir a lugares que podrían ser peligrosos y no quiero ponerte en peligro como esa vez que te secuestran"

Con lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña hada le expliqué lo siguiente.

"Hay personas muy peligrosas a las cuales puede que me topé con ellas, y el lugar perfecto para que te quedes es en el bosque" dije con una voz más firme "Pero créeme, no te dejaré aquí por mucho tiempo, hay una gran amenaza en el horizonte y me aseguraré de que tú y tus amigos estén en un lugar seguro por si acaso todo falla y las cosas empeoran"

Y seguí explicándole el porque me tenía que ir y le entrego unas instrucciones de qué hacer en caso de que aparecieron personas extrañas cercanas en el bosque.

Una vez todo fue dicho y hecho, me dio un gran abrazo.

Y finalmente me marché.

Me da algo de pena siendo honesto, pero no lo dejaré ahí todo el tiempo, al final del día ese bosque no es seguro.

Dios, lo que uno puede hacer por otros cuando le recuerdan a un familiar.

Me pregunto cómo le hará mi hermanita cuando se entere de que puedo volar, ¿me pedirá que la cargue todo el tiempo?

Basta de pensamientos. Tendré que deshacerme de la perra vampiro de alguna forma.

A ver, han pasado 35 minutos.

...

...

...

IV quiero que hagas lo siguiente, usando mi magia al máximo quiero que teletransportes a Ren al lado occidental del mar de Britania.

-Como lo ordene señor, eso lo dejara con 6 de puntaje junto con todo lo que ha hecho.

xxxxxx

"Al fin podré asesinar a ese infeliz de Zeldr"

"PERO QUE" grito la vampiro, sólo para caer al agua.

Como si fuera una mala broma está se empezó a quemar.

Preguntandoce porque se quemaba noto algo, estaba amaneciendo.

xxxxxxxxx

"Con eso debería de bastar"

Carajo, una teletransportación así me vacío mucho la magia.

Bueno es hora de que vaya a ser mis negocios.

Un día después.

"Bueno chico has cambiado de opinión" dijo el rey ya rejuvenecido.

"No sólo vine a ofrecerle medicina señor" dije de forma seria.

"¿cómo sería eso entonces?" preguntó el rey con genuina curiosidad.

"Dígame, ¿le gustaría un lugar debajo del sol?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Bueno que significaría exactamente "puesto debajo del sol" chico" mencionó el rey pensativo.

"Señor, le voy a tener que ser muy sincero, he venido aquí para ofrecerle un trato" decido acomodarme mejor en la silla "Vengo de una civilización muy antigua" si es que por antigua te puedes referir a algo que existió afuera del espacio tiempo "el detalle es que debido a ciertas circunstancias, mi gente fue sellada y sólo yo estoy actualmente disponible para liberarla"

El rey junto con los acólitos y personas de confianza cercanas, quedaron bastante impactados, preguntando si este chico estaba hablando con la verdad.

"¿Pero cómo?" mencionó el rey con cara incrédula.

"Mi gente había alcanzado grandes proezas, cómo conjunto logramos curar enfermedades que se pensarían imposibles para ustedes, construimos edificaciones de cientos de metros de altura, exploramos nuestro mundo hasta habitarlo en casi todos los rincones posibles y hasta fuimos capaces de salir de él" ahí fue cuando me detuve un par de segundos, puse una cara seria, daba cierta impotencia y enojo mi situación y la de contables razas más "Pero entidades externas nos quitaron eso y nos dejaron en este mundo, o más bien, me dejaron a mí para preparar la llegada de mi especie, la cual repito se llama humana"

La incredulidad y el escepticismo tomó forma, la gente me miraba raro excepto uno que otro caballero que sólo tenían una cara seria.

"Eso es imposible sólo existe UN clan humano" dijeron unas pocas personas al unísono.

"Sí... También pensé eso, pero, estamos aquí" dije lo más serio posible.

"Un momento" dijo el hijo del rey "yo mismo lo vi cuando curó a mi padre de su enfermedad y de la vejez, eso definitivamente es una magia nunca antes vista, digna de una nación avanzada. Creo que tendríamos que dejarle el beneficio de la duda" dijo algo maravillado.

Hubo charlas y susurros, hasta que finalmente el rey los cayó.

"Creo chico que nos estamos dando muchas vueltas, podrías explicarme qué significa eso de un puesto debajo del sol"

"Creo que tienes razón. El punto al cual quiero llegar, es que como dije antes, tengo que preparar lugar para los de mi clase, los humanos, y sería infinitamente más fácil para mí que ustedes me ayuden, antes de que empiecen a preguntar, si, planeó ofrecerles riquezas y también unas advertencias" puse mi cara más seria y aumente un poco mi tono "Mi especie no está para juegos, tenemos conocimientos más avanzados y en poco tiempo, yo, alguien que no es un exponente muy grande que digamos, tiene este nivel de poder y ha desarrollado uno que otro artefacto que de verdad les podría interesar. Esta es más una advertencia que una amenaza, porque una vez establecidos, no podría hacerme responsable de lo que mis compatriotas podrían hacer más a futuro si es que atacan a los míos" tomo un pequeño respiro y procedo "El punto es que tendremos un poder considerable como no se pueden imaginar y si nos ayudan les ofrecemos eso mismo, estar en la cima junto a nosotros"

El rey miro interesado, pero aún así mostraba cierta desconfianza en su cara, varias personas estaban escépticas pero las que estaban conscientes de lo que había hecho y pensaban en la posibilidad de que fuera verdad, estaban interesadas. ¿Y si fuera verdad? Si lo rechazan podrían quedarse fuera de algo muy grande.

"Bien eso es mucho chico, pero si te soy honesto no estoy muy convencido, honestamente no te creo" dijo el rey de forma seria.

"Sabía que esto podía pasar, así que lo ofrezco un trato" dije de forma un tanto más confiado.

"¿cuál sería ese trato?"

"Soy capaz de ubicar a la mayoría de sus delincuentes, conozco la fórmula de muchas curas para enfermedades que aquejan a la población y finalmente le puedo dar la ubicación de grandes minas de plata y oro. Sólo deme una semana, en una semana le haré un gran servicio a su reino y si todavía no me crees, simplemente me retirare y ofreceré mi oferta a otro reino" reglas del comercio, si alguien no compra tu producto, se lo ofreces a otro hasta que alguien lo compre.

El rey se paró y se acercó al lado mío, ofreciendo su mano "Bien muchacho, sí ofreces ese servicio, lo cumples, brindaré ayuda. Te ofrezco una residencia temporal cerca del castillo, puedes retirarte"

"Gracias señor, no se arrepentirá" y procedí a marcharme.

Una vez afuera las personas empezaron a hablar sobre el chico, el chico que llego con un trato que nadie se esperaba.

Varias personas pensaban que estaba loco, ¿cómo alguien tendría el poder de acabar tan fácilmente con los delincuentes más conocidos y traer riquezas?

No obstante el chico volvió "Antes de irme tengo que avisarle de algo"

xxxxxxxxxx

IV quiero que me des la ubicación de los criminales más buscados, también la de fosas de minerales preciosos y valiosos más cercanos, quiero los ingredientes para crear curas que aquejan a la población general y que le des la orden a Cerbero de esperarme afuera de la ciudad.

xxxxxxxxxx

2 días después.

No voy a negar que fue relativamente fácil, acabar con la mayoría de criminales de poca monta.

Ladrones que fueron encarcelados, asesinos y violadores.

El detalle era qué unos pocos excedían mi poder, así que preferí dejarles la ubicación a los Caballeros sagrados del Rey.

Reunir los minerales no fue tan difícil, sólo fui a la ubicación y empecé a explotar el lugar apunta de ataques energéticos. Y sacaba las piezas una vez disipado el humo apunta de puñetazos.

Cerbero fue de gran ayuda, esa máquina podía escanear y detectar el mineral de plata y oro fácilmente. La tecnología del 2150 es bastante impresionante.

Tarde 3 días en reunir toneladas y toneladas de ese material no refinado, lo entregue enfrente del Rey.

La cara de los tipos cuando llegué fue impresionante, cuando llamaron a los herreros para sacar y limpiar mejor los minerales de oro y plata para hacer monedas, avalaron eso en una cantidad de exagerado la plata.

Pase a mi cuarto fuera del castillo y recogí muchas bolsas.

Y ahora me voy a buscar la medicina e ingredientes.

Pero antes de que me fuera a buscar mis últimas cosas, alguien tocó la puerta.

"Disculpe señor, el rey lo quiere ver en las mazmorras" dijo un guardia.

Una vez me dirigí a las mazmorras, me encontré con el príncipe. El tipo era bastante joven, creo que tiene como 25 años, piel blanca, cabello castaño, 1,72 de estatura y bastante flaco. Algo me dice que al rey todavía le sirve la maquinaria.

"Hola, encontramos a la amenaza de la cual nos dijiste"

"No me jodas ¿es en serio?" dicen bastante sorprendido.

"Sí, yo te llevaré" en ese momento nos empezamos a dirigir hacia el lugar donde la tenían cautiva.

"Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, perdimos a 7 hombres tratando de contenerla" dijo el príncipe.

"Pero ¿porque con tenerla? Les dije que era una amenaza de lo más peligrosa" me empecé a impacientar con esta gente un poco, les dije que no había nada redimible del vampiro.

Una vez terminado de hablar, seguimos nuestro camino durante unos 2 minutos más. Y una vez terminado de caminar, al frente mío nos encontramos una gran puerta de madera custodiada por dos guardias.

"Señor" dijo un guardia y haciendo reverencia "Logramos aplicarles sellos mágicos a las cadenas que la contienen, como usted mismo lo ordenó"

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Estos tipos no son tan idiotas.

Decidimos entrar, tanto el príncipe como los guardias.

"MAGO" gritó al vampiro.

Se podía ver que se había quemado, no obstante sé estaba regenerando.

"Puedo ver que para ser capaz de aguantar energía suficiente para destruir una ciudad, no es aguantar unos rayitos de luz" le susurré al rey.

"Te escuche" dijo la vampiro enojado "Estoy segura que tú hiciste esa trampa de teletransportarme a sol"

Mierda tiene buen oído.

"No sé porque la dejaron vivir, debieron de atacar con todo desde el inicio, se los dije" le seguía diciendo vos baja el rey.

"Los grandes caballeros sagrados, pensaron que podrían sacarle información importante para defender al reino y posiblemente al clan humano, de ataques de esta tipo de monstruos" dijo el príncipe sin bajar la voz.

"Sabes amigo, yo les pude haber ayudado mucho" empecé a hablar con más tono y sin susurrar. Ahora que lo pienso, si esta tipa está asegurada a una pared y encadenada con cadenas hechizadas, no deberías de tener ningún problema en hablar con mi tono normal.

"Ustedes, jejeje" dijo La vampiro, riendo y sonriendo un poco "Del poco tiempo que estuve libre, me di cuenta de que se creen los dueños del lugar. Antes en mi época, había con suerte dos o tres reinos humanos" nos empezó a mirar hacia abajo, supongo que no le gusta que la ignoren y nos quiere molestar con el tropo barato de que los humanos son débiles "Pues déjenme recordarles, que apenas me liberé les volvería a mostrar su lugar, malditos tontos débiles de corta vida"

Esto enojo al príncipe y puso nerviosos a los guardias, aunque también podía ver enojo dentro de ellos, es decir los tipos la estaba mirando de muy mala manera.

"Tu señora, tienes mucha arena en tu vagina" dije rompiendo el silencio.

Instantáneamente puso una cara de enojo y sorpresa.

Antes de que si quiera ella pudiera hablar, yo lo hice primero.

"Ren ¿verdad?, dime cuál es tu mugroso punto, al decirnos "lo inferiores que somos como especie a nivel general" y qué hay de la tuya ¡dime! qué tiene de especial ser un vampiro, la mitad del tiempo ustedes no pueden estar expuestos al sol algo de Vital importancia pues es una tremenda debilidad, dependen de la misma raza humana para seguir reproduciéndose y cómo olvidar a su rey, un pobre perdedor que ni siquiera es más poderoso que un Albión. Sin contar que tú especie estaba sellada"

"La especie patética que depende del resto es la tuya, no la mía"

Luego de eso hubo gritos, gritó y gritó la perra. Me harté y le dije al príncipe que lo mejor era ejecutarla, he investigado a muchos clanes, incluyendo a los vampiros y prácticamente todos sus miembros merecen pena de muerte.

Decidí alejarme, emprendí vuelo lo más rápido que pude hacia mi objetivo.

No sin antes pasar a mi habitación con Cerbero.

"Cerbero, te tengo tu nueva actualización" le dije a la máquina.

"Qué interesante, ¿que podría ser señor?" preguntó la máquina.

Definitivamente encuentro que esta cosa está evolucionando, antes no realizaba tantas preguntas.

Mediante unas piezas especiales, qué se pegan a su chasis de metal y se conectan mediante cables, podremos sostener comunicaciones a unos 30 kilómetros a la redonda.

Sin contar también que permitirá medir los niveles de pelea y detectar energía de forma precisa.

"Cerberus quiero que mantengas vigilada a la prisionera conocida como Ren, se encuentra en los calabozos"

"Cómo ordené señor"

Un día después.

Al fin pude reunir todos los ingredientes para hacerles la medicina a los habitantes, luego les haré las recetas y podrán hacer más sin necesidad de depender de mí.

"Señor, la prisionera está a aproximadamente 3.5 minutos de escapar de las mazmorras, repito está momentos de escapar de las mazmorras" se comunicó por radio mi creación.

IV quiero que uses teletransportacion ahora mismo a las mazmorras en frente del Ren.

-Cómo lo ordene señor.

Una vez teletransportado dentro de la mazmorra, les digo a los guardias lo que está pasando.

Estos deciden entrar a ver lo que ocurre cerrando la puerta en el proceso, se pueden escuchar varias quejas, gritos e insultos... De La vampiresa.

Los gritos siguieron, hasta que escuchó una explosión, y pude ver cómo la puerta se iluminaba.

"No podíamos darnos el lujo de que se escape" Dijo uno de los guardias.

Aparentemente la habían incinerado hasta matarla, carajo, qué bueno que no vi una escena tan fea. No es que me dé pena una asesina como ella, pero es tan parecida a un ser humano, que igual te revuelve las tripas.

Una vez hecho eso, decido ir con el rey para entregarle a la fórmula de las medicinas y los ingredientes. Espero que con esto pueda ganarme mejor su confianza.

Después de ir volando a la sala del Rey, decido caminar por el pasillo hasta su trono.

Una vez dentro la saludo "Buenos días señor, cómo lo prometí las hierbas y las fórmulas para poder hacer las medicinas"

"Bien, chico, eres de verdad espectacular" dijo el rey bastante feliz "Con las dos primeras cosas me basta y sobra, pero con esta. Podríamos mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestros habitantes." término de decir.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, entró alguien de atuendo estrafalario.

Me empujó sin obtener resultado alguno, creo que era un tipo normal sin ningún tipo de poder mágico. Honestamente la mayoría de aquí somos prácticamente muros de concreto o seres vivos capaces de recibir una pequeña bomba nuclear táctica en la cara y salir ileso.

Me miró de forma arrogante y se fue hablar con el rey.

No sé qué fue lo que le dijo exactamente, pero luego de hablar el rey quedó bastante agriado, se le notaba en la cara.

"Por curiosidad que le dijo que lo puso tan mal" le pregunte al rey.

"Nada que te preocupe de momento" dijo mejorando su estado de ánimo "Después de todo lo que has hecho, te ofrezco un trabajo como hechicero personal y colaboración con tus asuntos"

Al fin tengo un aliado... con poder.

"Muchas gracias señor, no se arrepentirá"

"Eso espero" dijo con confianza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno la historia sigue.

Por preguntar, ¿cómo creen que el rey de Liones, Hendrickson o Fraudin tomen que un nuevo reino consiga más poder?, lo pregunto porque es en el mundo de los pecados no ocupan mucho o nada la magia para producción económica o de bienes. Tipos capases de levantar toneladas, moverse a velocidad supersónica. Mierda reunir recursos debería ser lo más fácil para un aprendiz de caballero, ganan dinero y desarrollan más su fuerza física, si eso se ocupara dejaría a un reino medieval en la sima de la región.

Próximamente, el informe de la raza de "Diosas".


	28. Chapter 28

Inicio de informe.

Especie: Clan de la diosa.

Estado actual: Fuera de peligro de extinción y sellados.

Nivel de civilización: Bajo preindustrial (comparable a los seres humanos).

Descripción: Esta raza de humanos ha sido afectada por una extraña radiación proveniente de un meteorito que cayó hace treinta y cinco mil quinientos años aproximadamente, tienen un control sobre las moléculas y la dispersión de "luz" de estas mismas (nota: No es que controle la luz, porque si no serían entidades lumínicas, la realidad viene a ser que es un subproducto, ellos atacan con materia).

Este clan es considerablemente arrogante, iniciaron una guerra con el clan de los demonios y arrastraron al reto de las especies. Si bien no puedo generalizar, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que la mayoría de sus altos mandos son arrogantes y considerablemente estúpidos.

En número son casi comparables a los demonios, en poder eran en promedio superiores, son a nivel general más inteligentes que la población de "demonios" (recuerden que la mayoría son animales en el nivel intelectual) y tienen una ventaja por la naturaleza de su poder, y aun así perdían, para eventualmente arrastrar al resto de los clanes). Sonora mal, pero sus altos mandos tenían la capacidad táctica de un vegetal, exceptuando la vez que lograron atraer a los demonios con Rehenes, la mayoría del tiempo se tiraban a la batalla con pésimas estrategias contra estos mismos, quitando a los pocos generales competentes que tenían, son pésimos en lo que hacen.

No obstante son infinitamente más diplomáticos que los demonios, sus habilidades serán útiles en caso de guerra pero también hay que cuidarse de que estos traten de derrocarnos o sellarnos Como lo hicieron con los demonios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Señor los materiales ya están listos" dijo cerbero detrás de mí.

"Genial, ya podremos iniciar"

Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente pude reunir los materiales y ensamblar lo que quedaba de lo que pude convocar antes de venir aquí. Tomo las cosas y me terminó dirigiendo hacia el área de investigación del Castillo, una vez dentro del sitio me pongo a ensamblar con instrucciones (evidentemente) de la IV.

25 minutos después, sala del Rey.

El rey estaba bastante ansioso, su nuevo aliado le había informado de que entregaría un nuevo equipo para el combate contra distintas especies. Estaba confiado en que esto sería verdaderamente fiable, el chico lo había demostrado al probar sus ideas.

La muerte de los aprendices de Caballeros sagrados disminuyó considerablemente, desde que ordenó que una porción considerable de ellos se pusieran a utilizar su fuerza física y magia para realizar construcciones según lo necesitará el reino, claro con las instrucciones de los constructores evidentemente. El permitir que los negocios de las clases sociales más bajas no tuvieran problemas para seguir creciendo le sirvió de mucho al desarrollo y la economía de la nación.

Inicialmente el rey pensó que los nobles no lo permitirían, no obstante el chico pudo obtener mucha información incriminatoria de al menos un 70% de estos. Esos malditos enfermos, tal bajeza y hacerse llamar nobles.

Muchos terminaron en el pabellón de los muertos por casos de abuso infantil y asesinato sin provocación alguna, el resto termino en la cárcel por permitir tales atrocidades, otra porción terminó encerrada por casos de corrupción y robo y finalmente el resto tuvo que pagar su buena cantidad de dinero para mantener el título.

La forma en que obtuvieron el apoyo popular fue gracias al hechizo que permitía mostrar las atrocidades que estos nobles cometieron. Todo gracias a esa extraña criatura de metal flotante.

Decir que los campesinos lo tomaron mal, es decir poco, pidieron la muerte publica de muchos de ellos. Aunque todavía quedan unas pocas familias nobles, estos son los unicos inocentes que ayudarán a prosperar el reino.

Después de aplicar esa cacería de brujas, finalmente muchos negocios pequeños empezaron a surgir de buena manera en el reino.

La economía inicial había decaído considerablemente, aunque el rey no se arrepentía de haber encerrado a esos enfermos, empezó a cuestionar si esto funcionaría. No obstante, fue gracias a la cantidad de minerales preciosos qué habían recibidos hace cierto tiempo, como el oro y la plata junto con la reforma de la tierra, que ayudaron a mantener lo suficientemente estable el lugar.

Le sorprendió mucho y de mala manera, del como muchos nobles no ocupaban la tierra para producir alimentos a favor de ciertos intereses económicos y políticos. Sufrieron de hambrunas por culpa de esos mezquinos, después de deponer a los nobles los granjeros se pusieron a trabajar y se repartieron las tierras entre ellos.

Una vez esto empezó a dar sus frutos, las cosas empezaron a mejorar considerablemente.

Finalmente la puerta se abre y el aliado del reino aparece.

"Buenos días señor" dije cortésmente.

"Buenos días, ¿cuál es el avance que querías mostrarnos?" el rey preguntó enfrente de todos los caballeros que lo acompañaban.

"Bueno... Directo al grano" dije calmadamente, después de cierto tiempo conviviendo y trabajando con él, uno está más acostumbrado y en confianza con el pasar del tiempo "Bueno éste es uno de los mayores avances de la humanidad, se le conoce como rifle. Esta versión que estoy tomando en mis manos fue diseñada para atravesar materiales blindados con magia, fue difícil, pero si las producimos en cantidades considerables podríamos hacer que los Caballeros sagrados aumenten su eficacia y que los aprendices y soldados rasos tenga mejores oportunidades de victoria"

Eso dejó considerablemente sorprendidos a varios de los presentes en el lugar.

"¿Qué tan potente es, podría no sé... matar a un gigante?" preguntón caballero.

Era más que obvio que muchos de ellos tenían sus dudas, el arma era increíblemente extraña y dudaron de que de verdad sirviera.

"Si le das en la cabeza incluso con el blindaje natural que estos poseen podrías dejarle una contusión severa, incapacitando considerablemente para la pelea... No obstante según la información que pude obtener, si le das sin blindaje y siendo un gigante promedio, la bala debería de atravesar con relativa facilidad, también podría crear municiones especiales que una vez dentro generan daño interno al descargar energía de forma nociva para los seres vivos" dije muy seguro de la situación "Aunque si no se sienten seguros podemos hacer una prueba. Hay una pequeña guerra al norte, donde los gigantes se venden como armas al mejor postor, nos quedamos lejos cuando inicia la pelea y le damos a un gigante. Escuche que Dombelrock está en el lugar"

El nombre de Dombelrock les pico a todos en el lugar, un gigante contratado por los bárbaros del norte para destruir aldeas en el centro de Britania.

Podría vengarse de una vez de ese hijo de perra.

"Yo permito la prueba" dijo el rey.

2 días después.

Una gran lucha ocurría frente a mis ojos y los ojos de los hombres del rey.

El gigante asesinaba a los soldados de otro reino, exigiendo un pelea, mientras los bárbaros y sus compañeros de este celebran su casi victoria segura.

Si ganan podrían destruir una aldea entera.

El gigante seguro de su superioridad pisotea a los soldados.

Nunca lo vieron venir.

La piel, hueso y sesos cedieron para dar paso a un agujero que se formó en la cabeza.

Cae muerto al suelo. Solo hay shock de parte de los otros dos gigantes, sus formas blindadas aparecen, sus manos se dañan.

Los tiros siguen…. solo huyen por el dolor de sus manos.

Los bárbaros también, creen que es un enemigo con magia.

Los soldados, padres, hijos y hermanos celebran.

Muchos verán a sus familias otro día.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mis manos tiemblan, me lo cuestione al final. Le quite la vida en vivo y en directo.

Quizá pudo tener redención ese gigante, no como los vampiros….. pero mirar como pisotea gente indefensa exigiendo una buena pelea me dio el coraje.

"Lo lograste" dijo un caballero.

"Si, de puta madre SIIIIIIIIII"

Los humanos ya tienen la pólvora de su lado.

Recuperando la grandeza paso a paso.


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno señores, necesitamos que separen el salitre y el azufre, luego tomé en un plano que dejé aquí a mi lado.

El grupo 1 se encargará de producir los mosquetes, los Hechiceros se encargarán de aplicarle los sellos que les encargue para ser reforzados con magia.

El grupo 2 se encargaran de la producción de rifles.

El grupo 3 se encargara de Los cañones de bronce.

Luego de dejar las instrucciones y poner a Cerbero a cargo para que realicen bien su trabajo, me retiro del lugar.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación para recoger unos cuántos libros, iré a ver a Petunia esta semana.

xxxxxxxx

Petunia se encontraba esperando a su amigo a las afueras del bosque, llevaba un vestido blanco y tenía una cara contenta.

"Bueno y cómo se encuentra mi amiga" le dije de forma amigable.

"Bien, cómo has estado" me respondió acercándose a mí y Abrázame.

"Igualmente, con bastante trabajo... Tú ya sabes produciendo cosas útiles" le dije un poco pensativo... Genuinamente estoy produciendo armamento bélico "Pero basta de mí, ¿qué has estado haciendo pequeña?"

"Oye no soy tan pequeña, pero si quieres saber he estado leyendo tus libros" dijo con aire de orgullo "Incluso he empezado a enseñar a las demás hadas cómo funcionan las cosas"

"Interesante... ¿Cómo está Gerheade?" pregunté.

"Se encuentra mucho mejor... ¿Porque la pregunta?"

"Curiosidad" Y así fue como pase el resto del día con ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jude se encontraba trabajando junto a su compañero Golgius.

A los Weird Fangs no les había ido muy bien, nunca pudieron encontrar al tipo. Su maestro les quitó los fondos y los dejo cómo reservas.

Decir que estaban humillados era poco.

Pero ahora le habían ordenado a su grupo investigar a los gigantes muertos.

Quién Hubiera pensado que el maestro Hendrickson se interesaría por estos temas.

Después de investigar y de recoger información de la población cercana preguntado (intimidando), se dieron cuenta de que los hombres del reino Aliado de Edimburgh estaban presentes a unos pocos kilómetros de los enfrentamientos.

Después de investigar mucho, les dijeron en los barrios bajos que tendrían a un soplón que estaría encantado de venderles la información a cambio de unas monedas de oro.

Después de robar una de las casas de los nobles que fueron expropiadas, consiguieron los suficientes materiales valiosos para poder pagar al tipo.

Ahora mismo se dirigen con él.

"Tienen la paga" pregunta el hombre.

"Si" respondieron, soltando una bolsa con plata y oro.

"Bueno supongo que es hora de hacer mi parte" dijo el hombre. Se dirigieron hacia un bar en la periferia de la ciudad.

"Bueno como verán lo que estás matando los gigantes... Son estas" el hombre dejo una pequeña bala circular en la mesa.

"No estamos para bromas" dijo Jude.

"No es una broma, literalmente, Esta es sólo una parte del arma"

"Explícate" dijo Jude empezando a recordar algo no muy agradable.

"El gobierno del Rey contrato a un tipo o se aliaron, no estoy del todo seguro... El punto es qué son esas cosas que llaman mosquetes y rifles mágicos, es lo que utilizan para matar gigantes con mucha más facilidad" dijo el destituido noble.

"interesante" dijo Jude.

"Son cilindros de madera y metal…. Y solo son los primeros, hay muchos en producción"

"¿cuántos?" la pregunta les salió al unísono.

"Docenas, sino pocos cientos" dijo feliz de delatar la información el hombre en desgracia "Siguiendo con lo que iba, también eh oído de que están tratando de aplicar un plan para mejorar el reino... También están hablando sobre los caballeros y órdenes de tu reino"

"Eso es todo lo que quería oír" sin más Jude y Golgius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bueno Petunia, ¿y qué quieres hacer?"

"Quisiera... Ver tu lugar de trabajo" respondió feliz.

"Porque no, pero antes ¿quieres probar algo conocido como helado?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Después de recibir la información, el dúo se coló en castillo según las instrucciones del soplón.

"Puerta derecha... O era izquierda" susurraba Golgius.

"No importa sólo hay dos"

El hombre invisible finalmente entró a la puerta derecha, esperaba encontrar las armas extrañas, pero lo único que encontró fue un lugar bastante desordenado, con varios papeles y artilugios en mesas y estantes.

Se puso a revisar los papeles por información o con suerte, planos del arma.

La curiosidad que le picó cuándo vio un dibujo del maestro Dreyfus en una mesa, revisar no le hará daño. Inicialmente no pudo leer lo que estaba escrito al lado del dibujo, hasta que encontró otros papeles traducidos.

Para los altos mandos militares.

Cómo sabrán les he contado sobre la existencia de la raza "demoníaca", no obstante es hora de que informe sobre lo inevitable.

Dentro de 5 días más habrá un golpe de estado en reino de Liones, provocado por el actual integrante de los 10 mandamientos Fraudrin.

También si nuestras predicciones son correctas él capitán de los 7 pecados capitales perderá casi todo su poder. Como recordarán, él es responsable de la destrucción de Danafor, es una fuerza inestable y después de deliberar mucho con el rey y el gran caballero sagrado, se decidió qué la humanidad estará mejor con un Melodías débil.

Tampoco podemos confiar en pedir ayuda al ser humano más fuerte de Britania, su afiliación con su capitán podría jugarnos en contra.

No nos queda de otra, caballeros.

Sólo tenemos un cañón y varios mosquetes, pero yo más que nadie sé que eso no será suficiente para el monstruo al cual nos enfrentaremos.

El proyecto Superman será adelantado por orden del rey y él gran caballero sacro del reino, por desgracia no podemos fusionarlo con el proyecto hierro.

Requerimos de todo el material bélico y del personal calificado.

Todo esto ya fue revisado y aprobado por Su Majestad.

Si el plan fracasa, los soldados tienen órdenes explicitas de retirarse instantáneamente.

Después de leer.

La puerta es golpeada y Golgius es capturado en el acto.

"Gracias por dar aviso pequeño" dijo un guardia.

"Es solo el protocolo normal que pidió mi usuario… y de nada" fue la voz computarizada de Cerbero.

xxxxxxx

Para leon5122 el primer rifle que presento fue un Winchester modelo de 1894.

Bueno, ¿que les pareció?


	30. Chapter 30

3 días antes de la captura de Golgius.

Recalibrando cámara vídeo.

"Perdón, no quise golpearte con la vara de metal por accidente"

"No se preocupe señor"

"Es bueno ver que no te dañaste Cerbero"

Mesa lista, objetos a presentar listo y lugar ordenado listo.

Mi usuario se ha esforzado mucho por la presentación privada sobre los nuevos proyectos y la información encargada.

Sería... Agradable que le vaya bien.

"Señor el rey está a 5 minutos de aparecer" dijo la creación metálica.

"Bueno ¿está cómodo?" preguntó el usuario al rey.

"Muy cómodo" afirmó su alteza "iniciemos con el tema"

"Bueno, como guste... Lo traje aquí para discutir el tema sobre Fraudrin" dije bastante serio.

"El demonio... y también sobre las otras amenazas posibles si mal no recuerdo" dijo el rey de forma seria y preocupada.

"Si... es reunido la información... Si le soy honesto quedé impactado, pero todo a su tiempo" le respondí.

"Bueno, al tema por favor"

"Okay, sí... Cómo sabemos Fraudrin iniciará su plan dentro de 8 días, en los cuales llevara a cabo el asesinato del caballero sagrado Zaratras, iniciará una dictadura de los Caballeros sagrados de Liones, destruir a varios reinos y despertar a la raza demoníaca si nadie lo impide iniciaron el asesinato de miles de humanos en semanas y docenas de mides al mes"

Mis sensores indican que la temperatura corporal y el estrés del Rey aumentaron, es completamente comprensible, al final del día no sólo amenazan a su reino sino a su especie.

Especie.

Especie.

Curiosa palabra.

"Tengo entendido que comen almas por alimentarse ¿verdad?" preguntó el rey más que preocupado.

"¿alimentarse? Señor le dejaría en claro, los demonios no tienen necesidad alguna de comer almas" esto impactó al rey, las leyendas decían que los demonios necesitaban almas para poder vivir o al menos las qué le contaron "La especie demoníaca perfectamente se puede alimentar de carne de animales como el pollo, las vacas y otras criaturas salvajes, incluso pueden comer mariscos y plantas, la única razón por la cual pueden extraer almas es por su miasma, en el caso de los demonios de bajo nivel se podría justificar porque son casi animales, ellos no piensan el matar por maldad o algo por el estilo, irónicamente son los que menos almas requieren y sacan por cuenta propia... La mayoría de los inteligentes por otro lado son los peores"

"¿Matar por placer? No muy distinto de un enfermo asqueroso" pronuncio el rey "¿Tenemos a alguien para pararlos?"

"Meliodas, el hijo del rey demonio y la pesadilla de la humanidad" dije muy serio y impactando un poco el rey.

"¿Explícate por favor? Me contaste lo dé la vez que destruyó una ciudad, pero algo me dice que descubriste algo más serio"

"No se le escapa nada ¿verdad?, tengo entendido que sabe de matemática básica así que no será muy difícil que sume dos más dos y junta las piezas una vez diga la información"

"Soy bastante inteligente para eso" dijo el rey, empezando impacientarse para recibir la información tan crucial.

El usuario puede irse por las vueltas a veces.

"Elizabeth Liones solía ser de la raza de las diosas, se enamoró delma capitán de los siete pecados capitales, hace 3000 años pelearon con sus padres y éstos los maldijeron, la mujer reencarnaría constantemente y Melodías no moriría de forma convencional. Cuando éstos se juntan "inevitablemente" el príncipe de los demonios se junta con ella y cuando llegan a conocerse, la mujer recupera su memoria de "diosa" y ahí es cuando viene lo malo" la revelación está pronta "La mujer muere a los pocos días"

"Pensé que sería más serio y" el rey no pudo terminar sus palabras.

"Y cuando muere, Melodías explota en rabia de forma literal, destruyendo todo a su paso…. Como en Danafor" la sorpresa fue terrible.

"Eso quiere decir que Danafor" murmuró El rey de forma críptica.

"No sólo Danafor ha sido destruido a manos de los arrebatos de ira de este príncipe en desgracia" la revelación continúa "Un total de más de 28 ciudades de clase capital ha sido borrados o severamente dañadas gracias a esto, pueblos y localidades han caído también de forma exponencial... Muchas de estas ciudades a lo largo del tiempo estuvieron o casi pudieron ofrecer avances tecnológicos y sociales que están docenas y docenas de años adelante de lo que ustedes pudieron estar sin mi ayuda"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rey hablara "Esto es un ultraje, literalmente naciones del Clan humano han caído porque este capitán" escupiendo esa última palabra con desagrado "¿No es capaz o siquiera trata de luchar contra esta maldición?"

"En realidad ha tratado de no encontrarse con ella desde un inicio... Pero una vez la encuentra decide quedarse con ella, lo cual ahora que lo pienso es peor porque una vez que se encuentran el perfectamente podría irse y dejar vivir a esa encarnación de su mujer una vida tranquila sin generar una gran pérdida emocional" en retrospectiva era lógico el tipo podría salir del continente y físicamente sería imposible que Elizabeth lo pudiera alcanzar o encontrar " lo único que se señor, es que sacando cuentas de la investigación... El millón y medio de humanos que hay actualmente deberían de ser muchísimos más... Aproximadamente unos 7 millones"

Algo se había puesto mal en el rey, su cara roja lo decía "Mi hermano... y mi madre..." el silencio reino durante unos segundos.

"Señor ¿qué pasa?" pregunto preocupado el usuario.

"..."

"¿Señor?" pregunto de nuevo, algo me dice que se lo que pasa, al menos puedo intuir.

El Rey recuperó La compostura.

"Maldito bastardo" dijo del rey con un tono de melancolía y enojo "Me sonreía a la cara cuando teníamos que reunirnos con el rey de Liones, tenía el descaro de darme la mano con esa sonrisa y tiene el descaro de trabajar en otro reino poniéndolo en peligro de esa manera con su pura presencia"

El enojo se le podía notar fácilmente, sus signos vitales lo acredita "Voló en pedazos a parte de mi familia y sonríe"

Desde mi lógica tendría sentido que no le agradé ese sujeto, perdió activos políticos Aparentemente.

¿O acaso había alguna otra razón?

La reunión siguió y...

Batería a 10%... Mejor me conecto al cargador.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bueno aquí otro capítulo.

Si bien es más que obvio que esto no es canon, yo les hago la pregunta.

¿Creen que Melodias pudo haber explotado de ira muchas mas veces como en Danafor?

Yo lo veo bastante posible, las dos veces que él estuvo en situaciones como ésta cómo cuando vio morir a Liz y en él manga se nos mostró que cuando la pequeña Elizabeth salió herida, estuvo literalmente a segundos de reducir a un agujero incendiado todo Liones.

Cuando fue a entrenar con los druidas, explotó en esa simulación más de media docena de veces (mostradas en pantalla claro) y el contexto nos dice que fueron muchas más.


End file.
